Tears Of Love
by SheloMitta
Summary: "Jika kau tidak bisa untuk diajak bekerja sama maka aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan ikatanmu ini dan akan membiarkanmu kelaparan dan dehidrasi di sini hingga akhirnya kau mati!" Yunjae again :) Chap 13 END! yay :v maaf banyak typonya
1. Chapter 1

**Tears Of Love**

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

* * *

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

**Part 1**

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang namja yang dianugerahi wajah bak malaikat cantik dan menawan, namun Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa bahagia dengan kecantikannya, karena pasalnya semua orang menjauhinya dan takut berteman dengannya.

Bukan karena dia yang sombong sungguh dia sangat menginginkan memiliki banyak teman seperti halnya orang lain. Namun karena Appa Jaejoong yang sering memberi masalah bagi siapa saja yang berani mendekati Jaejoong membuatnya lebih memilih untuk sendiri agar tidak menyakiti orang lain, sungguh mulia bukan hatinya?

Appa Jaejoong atau biasa di panggil Kim Yesung adalah pelatih sekaligus pemilik salah satu Dojo di Korea yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya dan sering meresahkan masyarakat, sering kali berbuat sesuka mereka dan melakukan main hakim sendiri bagi siapa saja yang berurusan dengan mereka.

Hari ini dia pulang dari sekolahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat bersemangat karena lagi dia mendapat juara dikelasnya.

"Appa, Jae pulaaaaang" Teriaknya semangat namun tidak mendapat respon oleh sang Appa.

.

"APPAAAAA!" Teriaknya

Dilihatnya Appa dan seluruh antek-anteknya tergeletak sudah tak bernyawa dengan bersimbah darah.

"APPA! Apa yang terjadi? Bangun appa bangun!" Ucapnya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh appanya yang hanya tinggal raga

"Siapa yang akan menjaga ku jika kau pergi meninggalkan ku Appa!" Teriaknya prustasi

.

.

.

Semenjak kematian sang appa hidup Jaejoong berubah drastis, berubah menjadi lebih buruk setiap harinya, teman-teman tempat dia bersekolah semakin menjauhinya mengucilkannya bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tega menyiksa Jaejoong.

Seperti sekarang ini Jaejoong yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku dipojok kelas dikagetkan oleh kedatangan namja-namja yang sepertinya dulu pernah berurusan dengan sang appa.

"Hai 'cantik'..." sapanya

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aku tau kau pasti tersiksa tanpa perlindungan appamu kan?" Tanyanya

"Lalu?" Jaejoong menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya

"Jadilah namjachingu ku, maka kau akan aman seperti dulu lagi"

"Aku tidak tertarik" Ucap Jaejoong santai

"Hahaha, sombong sekali kau!"

"Jika tidak ada urusan maka aku akan pergi" Ucapnya kemudian berdiri

"Buru-buru sekali, bermain-mainlah sebentar dengan kami" Ucapnya jahil

Jaejoong yang malas menjawab hanya melengos mencoba pergi tanpa mengindahkan perkataan-perkataan mereka, namun salah satu dari mereka mendorong Jaejoong keras dan membuatnya tersungkur kelantai marmer sekolah yang kotor

"Cih, sekarang appa brengsek mu itu sudah mati! Tidak akan ada yang melindungi mu lagi" Teriak namja yang terlihat seperti ketua diantara yang lainnya

"Jangan sekali-sekali menghina appa ku" Ucap Jaejoong dingin

Bugh

Satu tendangan melayang tepan didada Jaejoong

"Kau tau bagaimana posisi mu? Masih berani bertingkah, hahaha" Ucapnya percaya diri diikuti gelak tawa oleh kawanan nya yang lain

Dirasanya lagi beberapa pukulan melayang kearahnya. Namun apa yang dia lakukan? Jaejoong hanya diam dan merasakan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya itu, mungkin ini dirasanya pantas untuk balasan atas apa yang dilakukan oleh appanya.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah appa, aku seperti ini sejak kepergian mu" ucapnya tersenyum dengan berlinang airmata sambil memegangi wajahnya yang penuh memar

Jaejoong sedang berkunjung kepersemayaman terakhir sang appa, mencoba membagi derita hanya dengan sang appa, appa yang selama ini selalu melindunginya meski dengan cara yang salah.

"Hiks.. jika aku boleh jujur aku sangat tersiksa appa" Isaknya "Namun aku tetap manahan airmata ini, aku menuruti kemauanmu agar tidak menangis didepan siapapun appa, aku tidak akan mengeluarkan airmata ku selain di depanmu" Isaknya lagi

"Sayangnya sekarang kau harus membagi airmata mu itu dengan ku Jaejoong-ssi" Ucap sebuah suara

"Si- SIAPA KAU!" Teriaknya kaget dan langsung menghapus airmatanya

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin menjadikan hidup mu lebih Jaejoong-ssi"

"Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku? Siapa kau!"

"Itu tidak penting Jaejoong-ssi, yang jelas sekarang kau harus ikut denganku" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Jaejoong

"Andwe!" ditepisnya kasar tangan orang misterius tersebut

"Sungguh keras kepala sama seperti appa mu. Kalian seret dia" suruhnya pada anak buahnya yang sedari tadi setia berdiri dibelakangnya sejak tadi

"ANDWE! Siapa kau berani menilai Appa ku! LEPASKAN AKU! " Teriak Jaejoong prustasi ketika diseret paksa oleh bodyguard-bodyguard tersebut

"Kau terlalu brisik Jaejoong-ssi, bungkam dia" perintahnya

"Mau apa kau? Hentik- aaargh.."

Kesal dengan Jaejoong yang terus berontak namja ituppun menyuntikkan sesuatu dilengan jaejoong dan membuatnya langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Nah beginikan damai" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong dan menyandarkan dirinya sendiri dijok mobilnya yang nyaman.

.

.

.

"Kemana kami harus membawanya kemana tuan?" tanya salah seorang bodyguard sambil membopong tubuh kurus Jaejoong

"Tidurkan dia di kamar yang berada disebelah kamarku" ucapnya "Dan jangan lupa ikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, aku takut dia berontak sebelum mendengar penjelasnku nanti" jelasnya lagi

"Baik tuan"

.

.

.

"Akh, pusing! Aku dimana?" gumam Jaejoong

"Aaaaargh, kenapa aku terikat seperti ini, yaa! Siapa saja tolong aku!" teriaknya

"Ckckck sungguh brisik mulut mu itu" ucap sebuah suara

"Kau lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan! Apa kau juga memiliki masalah dengan Appa ku hingga memperlakukan ku seperti ini!" teriaknya

"Mengoceh saja bisa mu aku pikir kau anak yang pendiam, aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun jika kau terus mengoceh seperti itu" ucapnya datar sambil menyeruput secangkir teh yang dibawanya sejak tadi

Jaejoong diam, entah kenapa kali ini dia mau menuruti perkataan orang misterius tersebut.

"Namaku Jung Yunho, aku teman appa mu Jaejoong ah" ucapnya memecah keheningan

"Mwo?"

"Kau tau kenapa appa mu meninggal?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban 'tidak'

"Appamu melakukan itu untuk melindungi antek-anteknya"

"..."

"Dia sengaja membuat dirinya terbunuh dalam perkelahian, dia tau kau tersiksa dan tak mempunyai teman dikalanganmu karena dirinya. Namun sepertinya perbuatannya sia-sia, karena nyatanya kau malah semakin menderita tanpa dirinya, haha" ucapnya panjang lebar

"Bohong!"

"Terserah dirimu percaya atau tidak, aku hanya memegang janjiku sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu"

"Appa, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Ucapnya sambil menangis

Tidak perduli lagi dengan pria yang ada didepannya, dia melanggar perintah Appanya untuk pertama kali didepan seoran yang mengaku sahabat Appanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bekerja sama"

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak menjawab, masih dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya

"Jika kau tidak bisa untuk diajak bekerja sama maka aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan ikatanmu ini, dan membiarkanmu kelaparan dan dehidrasi disini hingga akhirnya kau mati!" ucapnya santai

"Mwo? Kau bahkan lebih kejam dari Appa ku" Gumamnya

"Jadi bagaimana? Bersedia tinggal bersama ku? Atau memilih mati disini?"

"Arasso! Aku akan tinggal denganmu" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya

"Anak pintar" ucapnya lalu mulai melepas ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Jaejoong

.

.

.

"Kau harus menuruti semua kata-kata ku selama tinggal disini" Ucapnya datar

"Arasso" jawab Jaejoong malas

"Tatap aku jika aku sedang buarcara tuan Jaejoong" Tegasnya

"Ne ne TUAN besar" balasnya sambil memelototkan matanya lucu dan langsung melengos pergi begitu saja

"Ckckck" Yunho hanya bisa berdecak melihat kelakuan anak sahabatnya tersebut "Aku harus bisa menikahi anak ini!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum evil

**Ini fanfic ogah-ogahan, gak respon gak di lanjut :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears Of Love**

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And Other

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

* * *

_**Sebelumnya**_

_"Kau harus menuruti semua kata-kata ku selama tinggal disini" Ucapnya datar_

_"Arasso" jawab Jaejoong malas_

_"Tatap aku jika aku sedang bicara tuan Jaejoong" Tegasnya_

_"Ne ne TUAN besar" balasnya sambil memelototkan matanya lucu dan langsung melengos pergi begitu saja_

_"Ckckck" Yunho hanya bisa berdecak melihat kelakuan anak sahabatnya tersebut "Aku harus bisa menikahi anak ini!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum evil_

**Part 2**

**At Jae's Room**

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"Tentu saja ke rumah" ucap Jaejoong santai

"Untuk apa lagi kau kesana?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku" Jawabnya malas

"Tidak perlu"

"Hah?"

"Sudah kukatakan tidak perlu Jaejoong-ssi, semua keperluanmu aku yang mengurusnya, kau tinggal terima beres, arasso?"

"Andwe! aku tetap ingin mengambil barang-barangku!" Kekeh Jaejoong

"Keras kepala! Kau tidak akan kemana-kemana! Sekarang tidur dan istirahatkan dirimu" ucapnya mendorong Jaejoong lagi masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya dari luar

"Yak! Buka Yunho-ssi! Apa-apaan aku dikurung seperti ini!" Teriaknya kesal sambilng menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tersebut

"Itu hukuman karena kau tidak menuruti perkataanku Jaejoong-ssi" Jawabnya santai

"Aish, tapi tidak dengan cara dikurung seperti ini! Aku bukan anak kecil Yunho-ssi!" Kesalnya

"Namun kenyataannya kau masih anak kecil Jaejoong-ssi" Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong

"Aish, Appa ku saja tidak pernah mengurungku seperti ini" gerutunya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki lucu

"Jendela! Mungkin lewat jendela aku bisa kabur" Ucapnya penuh semangat "Tinggi sekali" ucapnya kemudian. Mengingat kamarnya ditempatkan berada dilantai 2

"Sial, sial, sial! nasib ku semakin buruk semenjak kepergianmu appa! Teman-teman lebih sering membulli ku dan sekarang bertemu pria asing yang mengaku sahabatmu" Ucapnya seraya menangis meratapi hidupnya

Cklek

"Menangis? Anak laki-laki itu pantang menangis"

"Kau, apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Tidak puas kau mengurungku seperti ini!" teriaknya kesal

"Tidak" jawab Yunho enteng "sekarang adalah kali kedua aku melihat airmata yang selalu kau sembunyikan itu" ucap Yunho lalu keluar dan mengunci lagi "Air matamu itu sungguh aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, airmata itu membuatku sakit" gumamnya setelah keluar

Jaejoong yang sadar langsung menghapus air matanya, memukul kasar kepalanya sendiri merutuki dirinya yang menangis sembarangan. Sungguh dia merasa bersalah dan merasa telah melanggar larangan appanya "Mian appa" Gumamnya

.

.

.

Dipagi hari seorang namja cantik terlihat tengah asik mengobrak-abrik lemari yang masih asing baginya, mencoba mencari seragam sekolah untuknya.

"Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?" tanya yunho yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kekamarnya

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"Ini rumahku"

"Tetap saja! Bagaimana jika aku sedang telanjang!" kesal Jaejoong

"Itu yang kuharapkan" gumam Yunho tanpa sadar

"Mwo?"

"A.. a- ani, aku tanya kegiatanmu apa hari ini?" gagap Yunho

"Tentu saja sekolah" Jawabnya singkat

"Kau tidak perlu bersekolah hari ini"

"Ne?" bingung Jaejoong

"Apa perkataan ku kurang jelas?"

"Aku memang bersedia tinggal denganmu Jung Yunho-ssi, tapi apa hakmu mengatur-ngatur kehidupan-" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong seketika ketika Yunho mencengkram kuat bahu Jaejoong dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri

"Karena selama kau disini akulah pengatur hidupmu Jaejoong-ssi!" Ucapnya seduktif

"Kau men- aaakh nyakitiku Yunho-ssi" ucapnya sambil meringis merasakan cengkraman Yunho semakin kuat

Yunho yang tersadar akan perbuatannya yang berlebihan langsung melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Jaejoong "Mi- mian, aku tidak bermaksud" ucapnya gagap

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin telembat kesekolah" ucap Jaejoong melengos begitu saja didepan Yunho

Tap

Baru hendak beranjak tangan Jaejoong sudah ditahan lagi oleh Yunho.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan bersekolah" ucapnya dingin

"Lalu apa yang akan ku lakukan jika aku tidak sekolah!" kesalnya lagi

"Aku pengaturmu mulai sekarang, jadikau tinggal menuruti segala apa yang aku katakan, arasso?"

"Apa hak-"

"Ini surat hak asuh ku atasmu Jaejoong-ssi, bahkan jika aku ingin aku bisa menjualmu sekarang juga" Seringainya sambil menunjukan beberapa dokumen

Jaejoong mengambil kasar dokumen tersebut "MWO? Apanya yang hak asuh? Siapa kau memangnya!" Kesalnya setelah selesai membaca dokumen tersebut

"Aku ini dewa, yang bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ku inginkan" bisiknya menyeramkan "Jadi jangan melawan ne? Jadilah anak baik" Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan manik musang mematikannya dalam-dalam ke arah big doe Jaejoong seolah-olah menghipnotis pemilik mata tersebut

Entah apa yang sedang ada dipikiran Jaejoong ketika itu, dia mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Mengangguk sama artinya dengan meng-iyakan semua perkataan Yunho.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu, aku menunggu dibawah"

"Ne" ucap Jaejoong singkat

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menjadi menuruti perkataannya!, aaargh! Mata itu... mata itu sangat mengerikan" gumamnya setelah Yunho pergi

.

.

.

"Aku siap" ucap Jaejoong malas yang masih berdiri diatas tangga

"..." Yunho hanya diam dan bejalan keluar meninggalkannya tanpa merespon perkataan Jaejoong

"Yak! Tunggu aku" teriak Jaejoong yang sedikit kesusahan mengikuti langkah tegap Yunho

"Lamban" gumamnya namun masih dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong

"Kakimu saja yang terlalu panjang" gerutunya kesal

Yunho berbalik mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang dingin namun sedetik kemudia dia tersenyum, meraih tangan Jaejoong menggenggamnya erat dan membawanya berjalan di sampingnya.

Blush~

Seketika itupun Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya malu diranya darah berkumpul diwajahnya membuatnya serasa ingin mimisan.

"Malu eoh?" goda Yunho

"Ani" jawabnya sedingin mungkin guna menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan

Yunho hanya diam tanpa merespon jawaban Jaejoong dan terus menariknya membawanya masuk ke salah satu mobil mewah yang terparkir di halaman besarnya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Maksudmu?" bingung Jaejoong

"Duduk disini disampingku! Apa yang kau lakukan didepan sana!" kesal Yunho melihat Jaejoong memilih duduk di depan bersama supir ketibang berasama dirinya

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ck"

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya ketika Yunho menarik paksa dirinya keluar dan membawanya untuk duduk di jok belakang.

"Dasar pemaksa!" kelas Jaejoong

"Beginikan nyaman" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" kesal Jaejoong

"Ani. Tangan ini harus tetap berada di gengggamanku" Ucapnya santai

"Selalu saja sesukamu"

"Tapi sepertinya kau menyukainya" ucapnya menggoda Jaejoong

Lagi wajah Jaejoong memerah dan untuk menyembunyikan itu Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk dan terus menunduk selama perjalanan "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang" Batinnya

.

.

Sudah 2 jam kira-kira mereka menempuh perjalanan yang Jaejoong belum tahu kemana tujuannya.

"Berhenti berdebar seperti ini jantung bodoh! Dan lagi kenapa wajahku masih terasa panas seperti ini" batin Jaejoong gelisah

"Baru tanganmu yang ku sentuh, malumu masih bertahan hingga sekarang bagaimana kalau hal-hal lainnya" bisik Yunho jahil. Rupanya sejak tadi pandangnya tidak lepas dari Jaejoong

"Ap- apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong takut sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku kan Jae-ah" Uccp Yunho seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup mata tidak berani menatap lebih jauh lagi manik musang yang menurutnya mampu melumpuhkan pertahanannya tersebut.

Melihat ekspresi Jaejoong tersebut Yunho terkekeh geli dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau berharap ku cium?" goda Yunho lagi

"ANI!" teriaknya kesal

Lagi Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah anak 'sahabatnya' ini, mungkin butuh waktu untuk menaklukannya "Aku pastikan kau yang akan mengatakan 'Aku Mencintaimu' lebih dulu Jaejoong-ssi" Batinnya

Lagi wajah Jaejoong memanas makin merona bahkan seperti ingin meledak sepertinya akibat ulah Yunho tadi "Apa-apan orang ini? Kenapa tidk ehnti-hentinya menggodaku" batin Jaejoong

"Selama denganku kau harus bersiap-siap untuk hal-hal besar Jaejoong-ah" ucapnya tiba-tiba

"Maksudmu?" binngung Jaejoong

"Kau akan mengerti secara perlahan-lahan, yang pasti kau harus tetap berada di dekatku agar kau selamat"

"Bicara apa orang ini?" Ucap Jejoong dalam hato

.

.

"Sampai, bangun bocah" ucap Yunho menoyor-noyor kepala Jaejoong

"Engh~ sebentar lagi appa" igau Jaejoong

"Andai kau tahu cerita sebenarnya apa kau masih akan menyayangi orang itu Jae-ah" Ucap Yunho tanpa sadar namun beruntung Jaejoong masih belum sadar dari tidurnya

Berkali-kali Yunho berusaha membangunkan namun teap tidak mendapat respon dari Jaejoong.

"Aish!" tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal style dan berhasil membuatnya bangun saat itu juga

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan, turunkan aku!" Teriaknya

"Diam!" hardik Yunho sambil terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Jaejoong

Jaejoong menunduk takut, entah mengapa sekarang dia jadi takut untuk melawan Yunho, takut bertemu padang dengan sepasang manik musang Yunho.

"Aww" ringis Jaejoong "Kenapa menjatuhkan ku seperti itu eoh?" Kesalnya mendapati yunho menjatuhkannya dengan tidak elitnya

"Bukankah kau yang minta diturunkan tadi?" tanya Yunho santai

"Aish, benar-benar kau ini" ucapnya seraya mencoba berdiri dan mengikuti lagkah Yunho yang terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya

"Sikapmu sungguh tidak bisa ditebak Yunho-ssi" Batin Jaejoong

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil yang dipenuhi rumput-rumput yang tidak terusur disisi-sisinya

"Kita mau kemana? Kenapa tidak sampai sampai juga!" kesal Jaejoong

Yunho diam, kali ini dia malas untuk meladeni omongan dan lebih memilih meneruskan jalannya.

Sepanjang jalan pun penuh dengan keheningan dan Jaejoong tidak suka itu, dia tidak suka dibuat penasaran seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau tau? Kim Yesung, dia bukan appa kandungmu" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

Seketika itu juga langkah Jaejoong berhenti mendengar perkataan Yunho "apa maksudnya? Bukan appa kandung? Bohong yunho pasti bohong?" batinnya

"Kau pasti tidak percaya bukan dengan perkataanku?"

"..."

"Ck, cepat jalan, aku akan menjelaskannya setelah sampai nanti" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong yang masih bingung mencoba mencerna ucapan Yunho

.

.

.

"Disini" tunjuk yunho "Disini tempat ayah kandungmu disemayamkan" tutur Yunho sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah makan tersebut

"Bohong~" gumam Jaejoong hampir tidak terdengar

"Dia inilah yang ku maksud dengan sahabatku dia yang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, dan aku berbohong tentang Kim Yesung yang mati dalam perkelahian" ucapnya lagi

"Maksudmu?" Bingung Jaejoong

"Sebenarnya aku lah yang membunuh Kim Yesung beserta antek-anteknya"

"MWO?"

**TBC?**

**Saya kira tidak ada yang berminat dengan fic ini hehe :D**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah review**

**Review masih saya harapkan loh **

**Fic sebelah menyusul~ nanti ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears Of Love**

Main Cast :

YUNJAE

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

And Other

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

_**Sebelumnya**_

"_Disini" tunjuk yunho "Disini tempat ayah kandungmu disemayamkan" tutur Yunho sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah makan tersebut_

"_Bohong~" gumam Jaejoong hampir tidak terdengar_

"_Dia inilah yang ku maksud dengan sahabatku dia yang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, dan aku berbohong tentang Kim Yesung yang mati dalam perkelahian" ucapnya lagi_

"_Maksudmu?" Bingung Jaejoong_

"_Sebenarnya aku lah yang membunuh Kim Yesung beserta antek-anteknya"_

"_MWO?"_

**Part 3 **

"Bohong! Kau bohong Yunho-ssi! Pembohong!" teriak Jaejoong penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya

"Tenang dulu Jaejoong-ssi biarkan aku mencerit- Ya! Jaejoong-ssi tunggu!" tanpa sempat Yunho menjelaskan Jaejoong sudah terlanjur berlari menjauh meninggalkannya

"Jangan menggangguku!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari

"Aku tidak menganggu! Aku mencoba menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya Jaejoong-ssi" terang Yunho

"Perg- AAAAARGH~" Jaejoong tersandung dan akhirnya tersungkur ke tanah

"Jaejoong-ah, gwenchana?" ucap Yunho khawatir berlari menuju Jaejoong

Namun saat Yunho ingin mancoba membantunya berdiri dengan cepat dia menepis tangan Yunho kasar, memberikan tatapan tidak suka dengan mata big doe indahnya pada Yunho

"PERGI! Pergi kau pembohong! Kau Pembunuh! Kau membunuh appa ku!" Teriaknya

"Aku mungkin memang pembunuh! Tapi aku bukan pembohong!" ucap Yunho dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi

"Diam kau pembunuh!" hardiknya sambil mengacungkan jari ke arah Yunho

"Ck" Yunho berdecak kesal seraya sedikit menjauh dari Jaejoong. Yunho kesal dengan sikap Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya

"Pergi pergi pergi" ucap Jaejoong semakin melemah

"Aku membunuh ayahmu karena satu alasan Jae dan it-"

"Cukup Yunho-ssi, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun! Jangan kau coba-coba menjelek-jelekkan appa ku"

"Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, aku tidak ingin kau membenciku jadi kau harus tahu semuanya" ucap Yunho lembut

"Cukup yunho ku mohon, aku berjanji tidak akan membencimu dan menganggap tidak pernah mendengar apapun, tolong jangan kau teruskan" Ucapnya memelas

"Tap-"

"Hikss.. Jangan menceritakan apapun Yunho-ssi, ku mohon~" Ucap Jaejoong memotong perkataan Yunho sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya

Yunho yang tak tega melihatnya lantas lebih memilih untuk mengalah saat ini dan mulai mendekati Jaejoong lagi.

"Uljima, aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakan apapun sampai kau siap" ucap Yunho

"Aku tidak akan pernah siap, hikss" isaknya lagi

"Aku benci melihat air matamu itu Jae, Uljima" ucap Yunho dan langsung menarik Jaejoong dalam dekapannya, tak ada perlawanan kali ini. Seperinya Jaejoong juga merasa nyaman dalam pelukan itu.

"Kau harus mendengar semuanya Jae, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini" batin Yunho yang masih setia memeluk tubuh ringkuh Jaejoong

**30 menit kemudian...**

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Yunho

"Umm" angguk Jaejoong

"Kajja, kita pulang sekarang" ucapnya sambil membantu Jaejoong berdiri

"Ne"

Merekapun pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu "Mian Siwon-ah... aku belum dapat memberi tahu anakmu tentang dirimu untuk saat ini, sepertinya aku perlu waktu untuk itu. Tapi kau tenang saja aku akan tetap memegang janjiku untuk menjaganya dan mempertemukannya dengan umma kandungnya. Istrimu Siwon-ah. Aku berjanji" Ucanya sambil menatap nanar pemakaman yang ditinggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka telah kembali pada kediaman megah milik seorang Jung Yunho.

"Mandilah. Benahi dirimu, kau terlihat berantakan" ucap Yunho pada sambil membetulkan sedikit-sedikit rambut Jaejoong yang tak beraturan

"Arasso" ucapnya sambil berlalu

"Ah tunggu Jaejoong-ah~" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

"Ne?" sahut Jaejoong yang sudah terlanjur menghentikan langkahnya

"Bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yunho

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong balik

"Bisakah kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan hyung? Bagaimana pun aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu" Ucapnya sambil menoyor kepala Jaejoong dan pergi

"Aish, bagaimana aku akan memanggilmu 'hyung' jika perlakuanmu saja seperti ini" gerutunya saat Yunho pergi meninggalkannya

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Ahh menganggu saja, tidak tahu orang sedang lelah apa?" gerutunya "Siapa?" teriaknya dari dalam kamar

"Tuan Jaejoong anda disuruh tuan besar untuk segera turun, makan malam sudah siap tuan" ucap salah seorang pelayan di rumah Jung Yunho

"Ne, nanti aku turun"

"Baik tuan"

Tapi bukannya turun Jaejoong malah merebahkan dirinya lagi dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu tadi.

.

Diruang makan terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah duduk dengan beberapa pelayan yang beriri di sampingnya.

"Mana Jaejoong? Kau sudah memanggilnya kan!" tanya Yunho sedikit memarahi pada salah satu pelayan

"Ne tuan, tadi Tuan Jaejoong bilang akan ke bawah sebentar lagi" Ucap pelayan tersebut menunduk takut

"Aish anak itu" ucap Yunho lalu berdiri meninggalkan meja makan

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju lantai dua, menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Kau ini, kenapa susah sekali diatur" gumam Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring nyaman diranjang empuknya

Hap

Dengan sekali tarik Yunho langsung dapat mengangkat Jaejoong, menggendongnya seperti halnya karung beras.

"Apa aku terbang? Appa aku akan menyusulmu appa~" igau Jaejoong

"Hahhh" Yunho hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar igauan Jaejoong

"Yak! Yakk! Turunkan aku Yunho-ssi!" teriak Jaejoong ketika sadar dirinya tengah dibopong oleh Yunho

Yunho terus berjalan tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Jaejoong.

"Bisakah tidak berbuat sesukamu?" gumam Jaejoong setelah berhasil dipaksa Yunho untuk menuju meja makan

"Tidak" ucap Yunho enteng sambil menyeruput kopinya

"Dasar pemaksa"

"Kalau tidak seperti itu kau tidak akan turun dan jika kau tidak turun kau tidak akan makan, lalu kau akan sakit, nah sudah begitu siapa yang akan repot?" ucap Yunho panjang lebar

"Aku lelah, dan juga sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini eoh?" ledeknya

"Sejak kau sering menangis dihadapanku" ejeknya balik

Jaejoong langsung menundukan wajahnya malu mendengar perkataan Yunho. Sungguh tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya menangis, hanya appanya dan orang yang sedang duduk bersamanya saat ini.

"Atau kau sengaja tidak turun agar aku menjemputmu?" goda Yunho

"Hah? Ani! Apa untungnya bagiku~" ucapnya salah tingkah

"Tentu saja untung bagimu dapat digendong oleh orang tampan sepertiku" narsisnya

"HOEEEK! Seperti tampan saja, aku jauh lebih tampan darimu" ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil melirik Yunho dengan tatapan tidak suka

Selesai makan mereka memutuskan untuk menuju kamar pribadi mereka masing-masing, memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri untuk menyambut hari baru esok pagi.

.

.

.

Sinar pagi menyeruak masuk membuat sepasang manik musang terbuka sejara perlahan

"Aaah, sungguh tidur yang sangat nyenyak, aku memimpikanmu" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menerawang kelangit-langit kamarnya

Tanpa berlama-lama Yunho langsung bangkit dari peristirahatannya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyagerkan tubuh sexy ann menggodanya itu.

Sepertinya Yunho sangat bersemangat pagi ini, tidak lepas senyum pada bibir hatinya, senyum yang sarajng diperlihatkannya.

Drrrt Drrrrt

Getar ponsel Yunho berbunyi membuat pemilik manik musang tersebut berhenti dari kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Yoboseyo"

"_Hyung, jemput aku siang ini dibandara"_

"Ne?"

"_Ini aku Yunho hyung, aku Yoochun" _

"Mwo?" pekik Yunho

"_Aish, pelankan suaramu itu hyung" protesnya_

"Mian mian, aku hanya kaget tau itu kau Yoochun-ah"

"_Kau berlebihan hyung, bagaimana? Bisa tidak?"_

"Tentu saja, akan ada banyak waktu untukmu Yoochun-ah"

"_Hehe, kau bisa saja hyung"_

"Apa kau libur kulliah? Sehingga bisa kemari?"

"_Ani"_

"Lalu?"

"_Kuliahku sudah selesai hyung, ini kan sudah 2 tahun"_

"Secepat itu kah?"

"_Tidak Juga, hanya saja kecerdasanku ini terlalu berlebihan sehingga universitas tidak ingin menahanku berlama-lama" narsisnya_

"Aish kau ini tidak berubah sama sekali"

"_Ya sudah, nanti ku hubungi lagi hyung bye"_

Pip

"Anak itu, sama sekali tidak berubah" gumam Yunho setelah Yoochun memutuskan sambungannya

**At Jae's Room **

Jaejoong sepertinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan kata pertama yang diucapkannya "Lapaar~" gumamnya

Merasa perutnya berdemo meminta jatah pagi Jaejoong langsung turun menuju dapur mengubek-ubek isi dapur, kebiasaan saat masih bersama appanya.

"Apa yang aku cari Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya seorang pelayan

"Makan" ucapnya enteng

"Maaf tuan, sebaiknya anda bersihkan diri anda terlebih dahulu, nanti kami akan menyiapkannya" ucapnya hati-hati

"Tapi aku ingin makan sekarang" ketus Jaejoong

"Maaf tuan tapi nanti tuan besar mar-"

Belum sempat pelayan itu menyelesaikan perkataannya Jaejoong keburu mencomot beberapa hidangan yang masih dalam proses penyajian.

"Jangan seperti ini tuan, nanti tuan bes-"

Tanpa mereka tahu sepasang manim musang tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka sejak tadi

"Ehem" suara beratnya menggema sampai kepenjuru dapur

"Sa.. saya sudah mencoba menjelaskannya tuan, tap-"

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Tinggalkan kami" ucapnya

Lalu pelayan itupun pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih setia mencomoti makanan itu dengan tidak sopannya

"Apa!" sinis Jaejoong melihat Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan

"Kau ini jorok sekali" ucapnya

"Mwo?"

"Belum mandi sudah makan" ucapnya datar

"Terserah aku mau bagaimana" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Yunho

"Mandi sekarang!" tegasnya sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan berbagai macam makanan

"Tidak mau" ketusnya

"Ooo, atau kau sengaja melakukan semua ini?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Ya kau sengaja, agar aku yang memandikanmu" ucap Yunho dengan santainya

Jaejoong langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan Yunho. Yunho terkekeh geli melihat ekspresinya, dia tidak menyangka akan seperti itu.

"Baiklah" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengangkat Jaejoong bak karung beras dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekamar Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengangkatku! Turunkan Yunho! Aishh" Keluhnya

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku melakukan ini"

Byuuur

"Uhuk uhuk" Jejoong tersedak seketika "Dingiiin pabo!" kesalnya ketika Yunho dengan sangat tega memasukannya ke dalam bath up

"Cepat mandi"

"Arasso"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebentar

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi

"Menunggumu mandi"

"MWO?"

"Cepat mandi atau kau ingin aku bantu?" ucapnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya nakal kearah Jaejoong

"Ani! Cepat keluar Yunho-ssi" ucapnya sambil menundukan wajahnya malu

Yunho berjalan medekatinya lagi berjongkok di pinggiran bath up tersebut "Kau malu padaku?" ucapnya sambil menatap Jaejoong

"Ke.. kenapa aku harus malu" ucap Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memarah sepurna dari Yunho

"Kalau begitu tatap aku" ucapnya sambil menari lembut dagu Jaejoong memaksanya untuk menatap manik musang miliknya

Degh

"Aku benci mata ini, selalu berhasil membuatku salah tingkah seperti ini" batin Jaejoong

"Sudah seperti udang rebus begitu kau bilang tidak malu?" senyum jahil terpasang diwajah Yunho

"Berhenti mempermainkanku!" teriak Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya

"Jangan kau tutupi" ucapnya sambil menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong mengangkatnya sedikit tinggi

"Kau tau, aku sangat menyukai wajah ini, mata ini, hidung ini, dan..." ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk satu persatu bagian wajah Jaejoong "...dan bibir ini~" ucapnya lagi seraya mengelus bibir mungil Jaejoong dengan tangannya

"Ap- ap yang.. yang kau bicarakan" gagap Jaejoong semakin menundukan wajahnya sepertinya Jaejoong semakin malu dengan perbuatan Yunho yang diluar dugaan.

"Membicarakan kecantikanmu" ucap Yunho yang kini sudah ikut masuk dalam bathup, mengangkat paksa Jaejoong duduk dipangkuannya

"Apa yang kau inginkan!" kini Jaejoong memejamkan matanya takut

Melihat itu membuat Yunho semakin gemas akan Jaejoong. Ditariknya dagu Jaejoong lembut ditempelkannya secara perlahan bibir hatinya di atas bibir ceri tersebut, menyesap perlahan mencari kehangatan dari bibir tersebut.

Melumat sedikit-demi sedikit perlahan tapi pasti menjilati bibir Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Hingga akhirnya yunho merubahnya menjadi lumatan-lumatan maut nan bergairah. Jaejoong hanya diam merasakan perlakuan Yunho tanpa membalas lumatan-lumatan penuh hasrat tersebut. Membiarkan Yunho menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya.

"Yunh" ucap Jaejoong seraya medorong Yunho mereka ketika dirasanya pasokan oksigennya telah terkuras akibat ciuman panas tersebut

Saat yunho mencoba merangkul pinggang ramping Jaejoong tanpa sengaja Yunho mengenai sesuatu dibagian bawah Jaejoong menegang, membuat Yunho mengeluarkan senyum evil khasnya.

"Tegang eoh?"

Jajoong berbalik dan memicingkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan, kenapa ku biarkan namja ini memperlakukanku seperti ini" rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan dengan hal-hal yang lebih menantang?" bisik Yunho seksi

"Ma- maksudmu?" gagap Jaejoong

"Kau akan tahu nanti" ucapnya sambil mengangkat Jaejoong keluar dari bathup dengan seringai yang 'mengerikan'.

**TBC**

**Balas-balas:**

**yoon HyunWoon**** : Review seperti ini yang sangat saya harapkan. Untuk kritik dan sarannya Arigatoo **

**irengiovanny**** : okay okay, untuk mesra-mesraan tunggu update selanjutnya hihi**

**Masih kurang panjang kah? Cuapek ternyata bikin fic -_- **

**saya masih baru jadi harap dimaklumi kalau banyak kekurangan ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears Of Love**

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Lee Taemin

And Other

* * *

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

_**Sebelumnya**_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan dengan hal-hal yang lebih menantang?" bisik Yunho seksi_

"_Ma- maksudmu?" gagap Jaejoong _

"_Kau akan tahu nanti" ucapnya sambil mengangkat Jaejoong keluar dari bathup dengan seringai yang 'mengerikan'._

_._

_._

**Part 4**

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju ranjang king size milik Jaejoong. Dengan lembut Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong di sana dan tanpa ragu menindih tubuh basah Jaejoong yang tadi belum sempat dikeringkan.

"Kenapa lidahku terasa kelu? Aku bisa saja mendorongnya menjauh sekarang, tapi kenapa? Kenapa hati ini seolah mengatakan aku harus menuruti kemauannya" batin Jaejoong sambil menutup rapat mata indahnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu~" bisik Yunho yang kini tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher jenjang nan mulus Jaejoong

Jaejoong tak berani menjawab, bahkan untuk membuka matapun sangat berat baginya. Yunho membuat wajah cantiknya seperti kepiting rebus pagi ini, merah merona.

"Aku sangat suka melihat wajah malumu ini" bisiknya lagi sambil membelai lembut wajah Jaejoong

"Ak- aku ti- tidak malu!" ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri

"Masih berani berkilah rupanya"

"Aku tidak berkilah" sanggah Jaejoong

"Arasso, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?"

"Ano, ano-"

.

Tok tok tok

"Ah, pintunya" sungut Jaejoong langsung "Sepertinya aku selamat pagi ini" batinnya

"Biarkan saja" ucap Yunho masih dalam posisi menindih Jaejoong

"Andwe" ucap Jaejoong kemudia mendorong Yunho dan berjalan menuju pintu

"Damn! siapa yang berani menganggu disaat 'genting' seperti ini?" umpat Yunho dalam hati

Dengan cepat Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu dan diekori oleh Yunho dibelakangnya.

Cklek

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho kasar setelah tahu ternyata pelayannyalah yang menganggu kegiatannya pagi ini

"Mian jika saya menganggu kegiatan anda Tuan" ucapnya takut-takut

"Cepat katakan ada apa!" bentak Yunho lagi

Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ano itu tuan, ada telpon dari Tuan Yoochun" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan gagang telpon

Dengan kasar Yunho mengambil gagang telpon tersebut dari tangan pelayan tersebut "Kau boleh pergi" ucapnya kasar

"Sebentar Jaejoong-ah aku ingin menerima telpon"

Jaejoong mengangguk

Berjalan gontai keluar kamar Jaejoong ditempelkannya malas gagang telpon tersebut ditelinganya.

"Ada apa lagi Yoochun ah?" tanyanya malas

"_Ya hyung, kenapa bertanya seperti itu"_

"Kau menganggu kegiatanku" ketusnya

"_Hehe mian hyung"_

"Cepat katakan ada apa!"

"_Ano hyung, aku ingin minta izin padamu hyung"_

"Minta izin?"

"_Ne, aku ingin mengajak seseorang saat pulang nanti. Bolehkah?"_

"Siapa? Jangan membawa orang-orang aneh kedalam rumah ini"

"_Tidak hyung, dia seorang namja cantik, hyung pasti menyukainya"_

"Mencoba mencomblangkanku?"

"_Ani, hanya berkenalan. Mungkin saja hyung menyukainya"_

"Sama saja" desis Yunho

"_Bolehkan hyung?"_

"Ne"

"_Ya sudah ku tutup hyung, jangan lupa menjemput dongsaengmu ini nanti siang"_

Pip

"Bodoh, menelpon cuma untuk mengatakan hal yang tak penting" gumamnya "Lebih baik aku meneruskan 'kegiatan' ku bersama Jaejoong sekarang" ucapnya sambil kembali kekamar Jaejoong

"Eh, Yunho-ssi" ucapnya ketika mendapati Yunho masuk secara sembarang dikamarnya

"Aaaah gara-gara Yoochun bodoh itu hilanglah sudah kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong pagi ini" rutuknya dalam hati melihat Jaejoong sudah terbalut rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya

"Ada apa Yunho-ssi"

"Ani" ucap Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya "Dan bisakan kau buang embel-embel ssi itu jae" kesalnya

"Mian _hyung_" ops Jaejoong refleks menutup mulutnya "Kenapa harus keceplosan disaat seperti ini" rutuknya pada diri sendiri

"Ne. Eh? kau memanggilku hyung?"

"Ani" ucapnya ingin pergi meninggalkan Yunho namun dengan cepat Yunho menangkap tangannya menariknya sedikit kasar memaksa Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap matanya.

"Tetaplah memanggilku seperti itu" bisiknya sambil tersenyum lalu melepas kembali tangan Jaejoong

Jaejoong lebih memilih pergi dan tidak menjawab karena saat ini dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berangkat kesekolah menggunakan mobil mewah Yunho lengkap dengan supir yang khusus dipekerjakan untuknya.

Jaejoong turun dari mobilnya "Kau tidak perlu ikut, tunggu saja disini smapai aku pulang" ucapnya pada supir yang sepertinya ingin mengikutinya

"Tapi tuan besar memerintahkan saya untuk menjaga anda tuan muda" ucap sang supir

"Tidak perlu, aku ini laki-laki aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, atau aku akan melaporkan pada Yunho bahwa kinerjamu tidak bagus dan membuatmu dipecat" ancam Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan mata melotot lucu

Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tentu saja supir tersebut menjadi takut dan lebih menuruti permintaan Jaejoong untuk tidak mengikutinya

"Baiklah tuan, tapi jika ada apa-apa tuan bisa menghubungi saya"

"Ne" ucap Jaejoong malas

Seperti biasa Jaejoong selalu berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan gunjingan teman-temannya tentang dirinya mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka dari penghuni sekolah tersebut. Ketika seorang ayah memiliki kesalahan? Kenapa harus anak yang menerima imbasnya? Sungguh na'as nasibmu Jaejoong.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, murid-murid berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

Sejang kelas 1 Jaejoong memilih duduk dikursi paling pojok karena tidak ingin mengganggu semua teman-teman yang tidak menyukai keberedaannya. Dan sekarang sudah memasuki tahun ke-3 Jaejoong bersekolah disekolah ini.

Pelarajan dimulai dengan Matematika. Pelajaran yang membosankan menurut Jaejoong karena pasalnya dia sangat lemah dalam hal menghitung.

"Jaejoong, kerjakan nomor 3" ucap seonsaengnim

Beruntung soal itu tidak tidak terlalu sulit bagi Jaejoong hingga dengan mudah dapat dikerjakannya.

Bruk

Jaejoong terjatuh ketika hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya karena salah satu temannya dengan sengaja melonjorkan kaki dan membuat Jaejoong terkait, seketika itu juga terdengar gelegar tawa teman-teman satu kelasnya melihat Jaejoong tersungkur.

"Diam!" bentak seonsaengnim "Hati-hati kalau jalan" ucap seonsaengnim kasar pada Jaejoong

Dan lagi Jaejoong hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu, tidak berniat untuk membela diri bahkan untuk menghiraukanpun tidak.

Jam pelajaran sudah berlalu dan sekarang adalah saatnya istirahat saat dimana anak-anak biasanya bermain dengan teman-temannya tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong dia lebih memilih duduk dikelas sendirian sambil membaca komik yaoi kesukaannya. Namun karena hasrat buangnya terpaksa Jaejoong pergi ke toilet

"Apa yang kalian inginkan!" teriak Jaejoong ketika merasa dirinya diseret paksa oleh beberapa orang

"Mau kami? Tentu saja untuk menyiksamu hahaha" ucap salah satu dari mereka

Mereka menyeret Jaejoong kebekas toilet sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai, mendudukannya dikursi yang sudah tua dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat.

"Lepas!" ucapnya berusaha berontak

"Hahaha, takkan semudah itu!" ucapnya dan langsung memberi bogem kepada Jaejoong

Duagh..

"Ini untuk kematian appaku yang terbunuh oleh apamu" ucap laki-laki itu datar

Duagh..

"Dan ini untuk kehidupan tak bergunamu!"

Jaejoong meringis merasakan tinju yang sangat keras tanpa bisa melawan karena dirinya dalam keadaan terpasung saat ini.

Dan terus menerus dirinya dipukuli hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Cukup! Tinggalkan saja dia disini" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat seperti ketua

Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

.

.

.

At Airport

Terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah duduk gelisah sambil terus melihat jam ditangannya.

"Hyung!" teriak seseorang

"Akhirnya" gumamnya "Lama sekali aku Yoochun ah" kesal Yunho yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan dongsaengnya ini

"Hehe mian hyung" ucapnya cengengesan

"Ne, kajja, aku sangat lelah"

"Arasso, hyung kenalkan ini temanku selama di USA, cantik bukan?" pujinya pada temannya

Sementara yang dipuji hanya tersipu malu sambil menundukan wajahnya mendengar perkataan Yoochun

"Lee Taemin Imnida" ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan

"Jung Yunho Imnida" ucapnya balik "Cantik, namun tetap lebih cantik Jaejoong-ku" batin Yunho

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda" ucap Taemin formal

"Jangan kaku begitu, panggil saja dia hyung seperti kau memanggilku taemin-ah" sela Yoochun

"Ne hyung"

"Sudah-sudah, sudah jam 3 sekarang kita harus pulang" ucap Yunho menyela

"Ah ne, kau benar hyung"

Ketiganya pun meninggalkan bandara menuju kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

At 06:00 PM

"Kemana tuan muda, ini sudah lewat jam sekolah" gelisah supir yang tadi mengantar Jaejoong

Drrt Drrt...

'Klik'

"_Yak! Kenapa belum pulang! Ini sudah lewat Jam sekolah bukan!"_

"Mianhe tuan besar, tapi tuan muda belum keluar sejak tadi" ucapnya takut-takut

"_Mwo? Bodoh kenapa tidak mencarinya! Aku akan kesana!"_

"Tidak usah tuan besar, saya yang akan mencarinya"

"_Aku tidak percaya denganmu"_

Pip

"Matilah aku, sudah pasti aku akan dipecat hari ini juga" rutuknya pada diri sendiri

.

.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Yoochun melihat Yunho yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa

"Jangan banyak tanya" ketusnya tanpa memandang Yoochun

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya setelah Yunho berlalu

.

.

.

Yunho membawa beberapa security dirumahnya untuk mempermudah proses pencarian. Dia menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong-nya.

"Apa yang dilakukan sibodoh itu! Kenapa tidak mencari Jaejoong" gerutunya ketika melihat supir pribadi Jaejoong tengah berjalan mondar mandir di parkiran sekolah

Dengan kasar Yunho menghentikan mobilnya dan menghampiri supir tersebut diikuti beberapa orang security dibelakangnya

Bugh...

Supir tersebut tersungkur karena pukulan sang majikan

"Bodoh! Cepat cari Jaejoong!" bentaknya

Merekapun berlarian kesegala penjuru sekolah, mencari keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Aish, kemana kau Jaejoong" ucapnya prustasi "Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan supir bodoh itu!"

Segal tempat sudah mereka jelajahi mulai dari kelas, kantor, perpustakaan, bahkan gudang sudah mereka periksa namun nihil.

"Apa mungkin dia didalam sana" ucap Yunho dalam hati melihat rungan yang sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai

"Jae, kau didalam?" ucapnya

Karena tak ada jawaban yunho pun langsung mendobrakdengan mudahnya pintu yang memang sudah lapuk tersebut.

Yunho sontak memelototkan matanya melihat Jaejoong terikat tak sadarkan dengan tubuh yang penuh memar.

Dengan perlahan Yunho melepas ikatan itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi dari tempat menyeramkan itu.

"Bangsat!" gumamnya "Aku akan membuat menyesal orang yang telah membuatmu begini jae" seringainya mengerikan

.

.

Jaejoong dilarikan kerumah sakit karena kondisinya yang cukup mengenaskan, namun beruntung tidak ada luka yang serius menurut dokter sehingga dia dapat beristiaha dirumah dan melakukan rawat jalan.

"Siapa yang kau bawa hyung?" kaget Yoochun melihat Yunho datang dengan membopong seseorang

"Istriku" ucapnya santai

"MWO?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan bantu aku membukakan pintu iti" ucapnya

"Ne ne" sungut Yoochun

Dengan perlahan direbahkannya tubuh Jaejoong. Menyelimutkan badannya sebatas kepala.

"Dia benar istrimu hyung?" tanya Yoochun penasaran

"Dia Kim Jaejoong ah ani tapi Choi Jaejoong" ralat Yunho

"Mwo? Jadi dia orangnya" tampak Yoochun menunjukan wajah tidak suka mendengar nama lengkap Jaejoong

"Ne"

"Untuk apa dia disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk ku lindungi"

"Untuk apa hyung melindunginya? Siwon itu sudah hampir membunuhku, apa hyung lupa?" ucap Yoochun emosi

"Itu juga karena kesalahanmu" ucap Yunho santai

Yoochun yang kesal langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih setia duduk dipinggiran ranjang Jaejoong

.

.

.

"Engh, aww" Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya ah bukan mungkin dari pingsannya tepat ditengah malam

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho yang dari tadi menungguinya

"Ne, kau yang membawaku?"

"Ne. Dan sekarang katakan siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut lembut Jaejoong

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membunuhnya" ucap Yunho dengan ringannya

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya,menatap nanar Yunho.

"Hiks hiks.."

"Ya Jae-ah, mengapa menangis? Uljima uljima" ucapnya panik melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba sja menangis

"Ku mohon jangan membunuh lagi, jangan membunuh siapapun Yunho-ssi" pintanya sambil terisak memelas

"Ne ne aku berjanji" ucapnya sambil tersenyum "Aku berjanji tidak membunuhnya, tapi aku tidak berjanji membiarkan hidupnya aman" ucap Yunho dalam hati

"Gomawo hyung" ucapnya membalas senyuman Yunho

Degh...

Jantung Yunho berdegup kala mendengar Jaejoong memannggilnya dengan sebutan hyung lagi, sungguh terdengar sangat indah ditelinganya.

"Sekarang kau lanjutkan istirahatmu ne?" ucapnya sambil kembali merebahkan Jaejoong

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin sekolah? Keadaanmu itu sangat parah Jae" nasehat Yunho

"Ne, aku sudah kelas 3, dan aku harus banyak belajar agar lulus" ucapnya berjalan melewati Yunho meski dalam keadaan kaki yang pincang akibat kejadian kemarin

"Arasso" pasrah Yunho

Jaejoong pergi dengar supir yang berbeda pagi ini karena pasalnya supir yang kemarin sudah dipecat dengan tidak hormat oleh Yunho.

"Kau mata-matai Jaejoong dan cari tau siapa yang membuatnya terluka semalam" ucap Yunho pada orang yang berada disambungan telponnya

"_Ne"_

"Langsung beritahu saat kau mendapat informasi"

"_Baik tuan"_

Klik

.

.

Jaejoong mencoba terus berjalan meski dengan kondisinya saat ini, tidak ada satupun murid yang iba padanya, malah banyak dari mereka yang mentertawakannya.

Tap

Pundak Jaejoong ditahan oleh segerombolan anak laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah mereka yang kemarin menghajar Jaejoong habis-habisan.

"Siapa yang melepaskanmu kemarin?"

"..."

"Berani sekali orang itu! Katakan siapa yang melepaskanmu!" bentaknya pada Jaejoong

"Bukan urusanmu" ketus Jaejoong

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini kau masih saja bertingkah" ucapnya sambil mendorong Jaejoong hingga terjatuh

"cih, sudah tinggalkan saja dia, dasar ak berguna!" ucap salah satu dari mereka

Tanpa mereka tahu seseorang tengah memata-matai mareka dari kejauhan.

Klik

"Tuan Yunho, saya sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya, ada setidaknya 5 orang tuan"

"_Kerja bagus aku sendiri yang akan mengurus mereka_"

"Baik tuan"

Pip

.

.

Yunho berjalan mantap dikoridor sekolah Jaejoong menuju ruang kepala sekolah mengundang kicauakn yoeja-yoeja genit yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Yunho.

Brak

Dengan kasar Yunho menendang pintu kepala sekolah hingga pintu itu hampir lepas

"Yak! Berani-beraninya kau-"

"Apa!" ucap Yunho membuat perkataan Kepala Sekolah itu terhenti

"Mianhe Tuan, saya tidak tahu itu anda" ucap kepala sekolah yang bernama Go Ahra itu membungkukan badan

"Keluarkan orang-orang ini dari sekolah" ucap Yunho sambil menunjukan beberapa photo ditangannya

"Tapi salah satu dari mereka anak pemegang saham disekolah ini pak" ucapnya takut-takut

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI!" teriaknya lantang

"Keluarkan dia atau kau yang ku pecat!" ucapnya kemudia pergi berlalu meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

.

.

Terlihat disebuah rumah yang cukup jauh dari keramaian 5 orang namja duduk terpasung.

"Kau tau, ini yang akan kau dapat jika berani menyentuh Jaejoong-ku" ucapnya sambil menyayatkan pelan pisau kewajah namja yang menghajar Jaejoong

"Cih, apa kau sejenis dengan ayahnya yang sudah mati eoh?" ledeknya pada Yunho

"Jangan samakan aku dengan bajingat itu!" teriaknya "Tangan ini sudah menyakiti Jaejoong dan sesuatu yang menyakiti Jaejoong harus dimusnahkan" seringainya mengerikan

"Ap- apa maksud- AAAAAAAAARGGGHH" sungguh naas nasib namja tersebut saat Yunho dengan mudahnya menebas tangan namja tersebut menggunakan samurai andalannya seperti sedang memotong timun.

"Ini yang kumaksud dengan 'dimusnahkan'. Beruntung aku tidak membunuhmu" ucapnya tersenyum evil

"Lakukan juga pada mereka" perintah Yunho menunjuk teman-teman namja tersebut yang masih tersisa pada pada antek-anteknya

"BAJINGAN KAU!" teriaknya

"Cih, bawa mereka pergi dan jatuhkan di tengah jalan"

"Baik tuan"

.

.

.

Terlihat Jaejoong tengah duduk bersantai sambil menonton acara tv kesukaannya, mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran yang memebabaninya selama ini.

Dan tidak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong terlihat seorang namja tengah memandang tidak suka kearahnya "Kau tidak boleh mencintai pria itu hyung aku sudah memilihkan Taemin untukmu" gumamnya "Aku akan membuatmu tidak betah disni Jaejoong! Lihat saja nanti" Batinnya tak terima.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sangkyu lagi buat yang udah review hehehe**

**Semoga ceritanya tetap disukai**

**amin :D**

**Gomen buat typonya T.T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tears Of Love**

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Lee Taemin

And Other

_Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya._

_Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa._

_Happy Reading ^,^_

* * *

_**Sebelumnya**_

"_Kau tidak boleh mencintai pria itu hyung aku sudah memilihkan Taemin untukmu" gumamnya "Aku akan membuatmu tidak betah disni Jaejoong! Lihat saja nanti" Batinnya tak terima._

_._

_._

**Part 5**

Jaejoong berangkat menuju tempatnya menimba ilmu, namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, pasalanya dia diikuti 2 orang berbadan besar dengan setelan lengkap yang terlihat seperti bodyguard. Bukan hanya terlihat namun memang bodyguard yang dipekerjakan oleh Jung Yunho.

Pemandangan tersebut menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi penghuni sekolah tersebut.

"Itu Jaejoong kan? Mengapa dia dikawal seperti itu"

"Lihat anak pembunuh itu, dia dijaga ketat sekarang"

"Cih, memangnya siapa dia"

Dan banyak lagi gunjingan-gunjingan dari mereka yang tidak suka dengan pihak Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana aku lepas dari orang-orang ini" batinnya "Ini semua gara-gara Jung Yunho sialan itu" kesalnya

_Flasback On_

"_Selama disekolah kau harus dikawal Jaejoong"_

"_Tidak per-"_

"_Tidak ada protes Jaejoong-ssi" tegas Yunho_

"_Tapi aku hanya sekolah tidak akan ada yang menyakitiku" kekeh Jaejoong_

"_Tidak ada yang menyakiti kau bilang? Lihat lebam-lebam wajahmu itu" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jaejoong_

"_Ini hanya luka kecil"_

"_Kecil? Ckckck" Yunho tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Jaejoong "Kau bisa pilih, diikuti oleh mereka, atau tidak bersekolah sama sekali!" _

"_Mwo? Apa-apaan kau ini!"_

"_Tinggal pilih" ucapnya santai_

"_Arassooo!" teriak Jaejoong prustasi_

_Flashback Off_

Jaejoong duduk jengah di dalam kelasnya. Pasalnya dua orang yang tadi mengikutinya selalu memperhatikannya dari depan pintu kelas tidak melepas pandangan padanya barang sedetikpun.

"Sungguh membuatku muak" gerutunya

.

.

.

**At Yunho's home**

Yunho tengah duduk santai sambil membaca koran paginya.

"Hyung" panggil pemuda bernama Lee Taemin

"Ne, ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menengok keasal suara

"Kau tau ke mana Yoochun hyung?" tanyanya pada Yunho

"Molla, mungkin bekencan" jawabnya asal

"Ooo, boleh aku duduk hyung?" tanyanya hati-hati

"Silahkan"

"..."

"Hyung" panggilnya lagi

"Hmm?"

"Apa keberadaanku menganggu dirumah ini?"

"Tergantung"

"Tergantung?" bingung Taemin

"Ne"

"Tergantung kau mengangguku apa tidak" jawabnya asal

"Mian jika aku menganggumu hyung" ucapnya lagi

"Hmm, ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jika tidak aku akan pergi"

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Tentu saja kekantor"

"Apa boleh ikut hyung?"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

"Ne, izinkan aku ikut hyung" rengek Taemin

"Tidak"

"Huweeeeeeee"

"Ya ya! Kau itu laki-laki!" bentak Yunho melihat Taemin menangis

Sungguh Yunho sangat tidak suka melihat airmata terbuang begitu saja, apalagi hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini.

Bukannya berhenti Taemin malah semakin mengangakan lebar mulutnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aish, bocah ini lebih parah dari Jaejoong" gumam Yunho "Kau membawa masalah Yoochun ah" sambungnya lagi

"Berhenti menangis, baiklah kau boleh ikut" ucap Yunho pasrah

"Hikh hikh Jinjja?" ucapnya sesenggukan

"Ne"

"Yay" tanpa sadar Taemin langsung melompat girang memeluk Yunho

Yunho yang tak siap langsung limbung ke belakang, beruntung dia tidak kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Haaahh" Yunho menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah laku bocah yang dibawa Yoochun

"Palii hyung!"

"Jangan mengaturku!" ucap Yunho dingin

"Arasso, mian" ucapnya tulus

"Ganti bajumu, aku tidak mungkin membawamu kekantor dengan baju tidur seperti itu" ucapnya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Taemin

"Okay"

Tak lama Taemin telah kembali dengan pakaian yang tidak begitu formal.

"Aku sudah siap hyung" ucapnya semangat

"Hmm, pali"

"Neeeee"

.

.

.

Yunho kini telah sampai dikantor tempatnya bekerja, berjalan menuju ruangannya, di sepanjang jalan para karyawan kantornya mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil membungkukan badan menunjukan bahwa Yunho adalah orang yang sangat dihormati.

"Hufh, kenapa harus berjalan sejauh ini darinya" kesal Taemin yang disuruh Yunho untuk berjalan 30 langkah dibelakangnya, poor Taemin.

Yunho memasuki ruagannya terlebih dahulu dan disusul Taemin beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau berjalan terlalu cepat, untung saja aku tidak tersesat" kesal taemin

"Jangan terlalu banyak protes, sekarang kau duduk saja disana sampai aku selesai bekerja" perintahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya

"Tau begini lebih baik aku dirumah saja" gerutunya

.

.

Jaejoong sudah kembali kerumah pukul 12 siang, karena sekolahnya telah berduka karena meninggalnya salah satu guru di sekolah tersebut.

"Mana yang lain?" gumamnya

"Mencari siapa?" ucap suara husky khas seorang Yoochun

"Ah, tidak ada Yoochun-ssi" ucapnya santai

"Tidak sopan" gumamnya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Jaejoong

"Ne?"

"Kau seharusnya lebih sopan pada yang lebih tua Jaejoong-ssi" ucapnya sinis

"Maksudmu?"

"Anak bodoh sepertimu memang susah untuk mengerti" ucapnya sambil tertawa meledek

"Jaga ucapanmu Yoochun-ssi!" bentaknya

"Panggil aku hyung!" teriak Yoochun dengan suara beratnya sukses membuat Jaejoong terdiam

"Cih, Seperti inikah orang yang ingin dijadikan oleh Yunho hyung istri?" ledeknya

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya memastikan

"Lupakan" ucap Yochun "Bodoh, kenapa aku bisa kelepasan mengatakan hal itu" batinnya

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya menatapa berani pada Yoochun. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan orang ini.

"Apa aku salah dengar? Istri? Apa maksudnya?" batin Jaejoong bertanya-tanya

Merasa malas untuk berurusan dengan orang ini Jaejoong pun memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Sepertinya Yoochun membenciku" gumamnya dalam kamar "Dan apa maksud perkataannya tadi?"

.

.

.

**At Yunho's Company**

"Lapar" gumam Taemin yang sedari tadi gelisah menunggu Yunho yang tidak seakan tidak pernah selesai dengan pekerjaannya

"Hyung, aku lapar" rengeknya

"Sebentar lagi akan ada yang mengantar makanan kesini" ucap Yunho yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya

"Aku tidak ingin makan disini!" pekiknya

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin makan diluar" rengeknya pada Yunho

"Aku sibuk, kau sudah besar cari makan saja sendiri" ketusnya

Tap

"Ya bocah! apa yang kau lakukan!" kesal Yunho karena tiba-tiba Taemin munutup laptopnya

"Kau tidak menyenangkan" ucapnya "temani aku makan hyung" rengeknya lagi

"Ah kau ini merepotkan" ucapnya kesal

Yunho mengambil handphone genggamnya menekan beberapa nomor sebelum menempelkan di telinganya

"Yoboseyo tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu" sapa sebuah suara diseberang sana

"Tolong kau pastikan restauran xxx kosong 1 jam lagi, aku akan kesana"

"Ne tuan, segera laksanakan"

Pip

Yunho mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Kau mau hyung?" pekik Taemin girang

"Ne"

"Asik" ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangnya bahunya

"Anak ini cukup lucu" ucap Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan mengajakku makan kemana?" tanya Taemin setelah dimobil

"Jangan banyak tanya"

"Selalu saja begitu" gerutunya

Mereka tiba disalah satu restauran yang tidak begitu besar namun sepertinya sudah dipesan hanya untuk mereka berdua, karena Yunho bukan orang yang suka akan keramaian.

"Tetap saja membosankan" gerutu Taemin "Tak ada siapapun disini, aku harus mengajarkan orang membosankan ini menikmati hidup" batin Taemin

"Sudah selesai? Aku harus kembali ke kantor" ucap Yunho pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Tidak mau"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mau kembali kekantor" ucapnya lagi "Aku ingin jalan-jalan"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh supir mengantarmu pulang saja"

"Andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" teriak Taemin lantang

"Briskik" teriak Yunho sambil membekap mulut Taemin

"Hikh hikh, jalan-jalan hyung" rengeknya lagi

"Kau ini cengeng sekali! Sedikit-sedikit menangis" prustasi Yunho

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Arasso!" teriak Yunho prustasi "Kau mau kemana memangnya?" pasrah Yunho

"Zoo" ucapnya cepat

"Palii!" ucapnya berjalan meninggalkan Taemin "Kenapa susah sekali menolak permintaan anak ini" ucap Yunho dalam hati

.

.

Mereka mengunjungi kebun binatang terbesar di korea, memuat berbagai macam binatang baik itu yang jinak sampai yang liar.

"Waaah, lihat mereka hyung" tunjuk Taemin pada sekumpulan anak macan

"hmmm" jawab Yunho malas

Tiba-tiba manik musangnya tertuju pada satu binatang yang menurutnya menarik. Binatang berleher panjang dengan corak yang sangat cantik.

"Kau menyukainya hyung?" tanya Taemin yang melihat ketertarikan dimata Yunho

"Ne, aku menyukainya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum "Aku selalu ingin seperti mereka, selalu menjadi yang tertinggi dari yang lainnya" ucapnya tanpa sadar

Taemin tersenyum mendengar respon Yunho yang diluar dugaannya.

"Ku rasa kau sudah seperti mereka hyung, bahkan lebih" ucapnya tersenyum

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, menurutku kau itu hebat, Yoochun hyung selalu menceritakan tentangmu padaku" jujur Taemin

"Hmm, anak itu jangan katakan dia membicarakan aibku" ucap Yunho mencoba beradaptasi dengan taemin

"Ani, dia selalu menceritakan hal-hal baik tentangmu hyung"

"Hmmm, aku tau" Yunho tersenyum

Greep

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" kaget Yunho merasa Taemin memeluknya dari belakang

"Sebentar saja hyung, biarkan aku memelukmu"

"Anak ini cukup manarik, jika saja bukan teman Yoochun mungkin sudah ku geplak kenapa bocah ini" tutur Yunho dalam hati

"Hangat~" gumam taemin

"Hentikan tae. kita jadi pusat perhatian" bisiknya pada Taemin

"Aku tidak perduli" kekehnya "Aku ingin merasakan pelukan hangat sosok hyung" ucapnya lagi

"Kau bisa minta pada Yoochun" ucap Yunho lagi

"Yoochun hyung itu berbeda denganmu. Aku tidak suka bertingkah manja padanya"

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Sikapmu hyung, aku suka sikapmu tidak seperti Yoochun hyung yang cerewet itu"

Yunho terkekeh geli mendengar pernyataan Taemin.

Tak terasa sudah seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan, dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Karena merasa lelah akhirnya merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

**At Yunho's House **

Seorang namja cantik tengah gelisah dikamarnya sejak tadi berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ranjangnya dan terus melirik jam yang tergeletak di meja nakasnya.

"Sekarang dia sedang apa? Kenapa belum pulang" gumamnya pada diri sendiri "Aish! Kenapa aku memikirkannya?" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kasar kepalanya sendiri

"Aku bosan berada dikamar ini, aku ingin keluar" Jaejoong pun beranjak dari kamarnya

Cklek

Degh..

"Kenapa ini? sakit, disini" batin Jaejoong meremas dadanya "Apa kau seharian bersamanya?" ucapnya pelan

Baru saja Jaejoong keluar sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat tidak nyaman. Kini Yunho tengah menggendong Taemin yang tertidur dibelakangnya.

Melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan kamarnya maksud hati Yunho ingin menyapanya "Jae-" ucap Yunho terpotong seketika

Blam

Dengan cepat Jaejoong masuk kembali kekamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Yunho. Dia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya, karena dirasanya matanya mulai memanas akibat pemandangan tersebut.

"Hikh hikh kenapa aku menangis?" ucapnya terduduk diambang pintu "Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang itu?" sambungnya lagi

.

.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bingung Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja bertingkah seperti itu

"Engh" lenguh taemin dengan mata yang masih terpejam

"Eh? Kau terbangun" ucapnya langsung menurunkan Taemin

"Ya hyung, pelan-pelan" protes Taemin yang sedikit limbung karena belum siap diturunkan Yunho

"Mian, cepat kembali ke kamarmu" ucapnya mendorong Taemin lembut

"Ne, selamat malam hyung" ucapnya sambil berjalan sempoyongan

Tok tok tok

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong pelan, Jaejoong yang dari tadi bersandar dipintuk sontak terkejut dan langsung berdiri.

"Jae aku masuk" ucapnya tanpa mendapat izin dari sang pemilik kamar, membuat Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan tersungkur akibat benturan pintu.

Bruk

"Aww" ringisnya

"Gwenchana Jae?" khawatir Yunho

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ketus masih dalam posisi tersungkurnya

"Mian, aku tidak tahu kau di depan pintu" ucap Yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong berdiir dan mendudukannya di pinggiran ranjangnya

"Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu!" protes Jaejoong

"Aku sudah mengetuknya"

"Tapi kau belum mendapat izin dariku"

"Ne" jawabnya singkat "Eh? Kau habis menagis?" tanya Yunho sambil memegang wajah Jaejoong melihat ada jejak airmata dipipi mulusnya

"A.. ani" bohong Jaejoong

"Cemburu dengan Taemin?" tanya Yunho to the point

"Mwo? Ap- apa yang harus aku cemburukan" ucapnya memalingkan wajahnya

"Tatap aku saat berbicara Jaejoong" Yunholangsung menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya memaksanya untuk menatap manik musangnya

"Wajahmu merah Jae" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa mengejek

"Lepas" berontak Jaejoong seraya menghempaskan kedua tangan Yunho dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Yunho

"Apa benar kau cemburu?" ucapnya mendekat melingkarkan tangannya pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang

"Apa yang kau lakuakn Yun-"

"Hyung! Panggil aku hyung" tegasnya memotong ucapan Jaejoong

"..."

"Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong

"Ak aku-" gagap Jaejoong

"Mengaku saja Jaejoong-ssi" ucap Yunho semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Jaejoong

"Ne! Aku mencintaimu!" Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya merasa sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan. Jaejoong berusaha berontak melepas tangan Yunho yang setia melingkar di pinggangnya, namun percuma karena Yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Yunho menyeringan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong

"Aku yakin kau akan mengatakannya" tutur Yunho yang langsung membalik posisi Jaejoong menghadap kearahnya, mencium lembut bibir ceri Jaejoong menyalurkan hasratnya yang tertahan.

"Hyungh" ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit mendesah tanpa sadar saat Yunho mulai bermain di lehernya, menghirup aroma vanila yang menyeruak dari kulit mulus Jaejoong.

"Kau menyukainya eoh?"

Jaejoong mendorong pelan Yunho memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Wae?" bingung Yunho

"Aku takut hyung"

"Takut?"

"Ne. Aku takut mencintaimu..." ucapnya lemah "Karena orang yang ku cintai selalu bergi meninggalkanku" sambungnya

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Yunho seraya mendekat lagi pada Jaejoong memperpendek jarak antara mereka

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong pelan. Merebahkannya dan Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Membiarkan Yunho menindih tubuh kurusnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" bisiknya pada Jaejoong yang berada dibawahnya

Dengan mata tertutup Jaejoong mengagguk lemah membiarkan Yunho mengetahui perasaannya.

"Kau milikku mulai malam ini" ucap Yunho sambil terus bergerilya di atas Jaejoong. Mulai melucuti pakaian namja cantik ini menyisakan celana jeans ketatnya.

"Akkh" desah Jaejoong keluar bertepatan saat Yunho menekan titik sensitif Jaejoong, memelintir dua tonjolan menggoda di dada montok Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya malu karena mengeluarkan desahan seperti seorang wanita.

"Mendesahlah" bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga Jaejoong

"Hyungh engh ahh~" desah Jaejoong merasa tangan Yunho sedang menjelajah ke bagian 'bawahnya'

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Jae?" goda Yunho

"Jangan meng- ahh godaku hyung~" ucapnya

"Kalau begitu katakan apa yang kau ingikan" ucap Yunho memaksa "Memohonlah, aku suka melihat seseorang yang tak beradaya" perintahnya

"Tidak mau- Aaaaaahhkk" Suara Jaejoong tercekat ketika Yunho semakin menekan miliknya yang masih terbalut celana ketatnya.

"Jangan keras kepala Jae, turuti saja perintahku" bisiknya

"Cumbu aku hyung, aku moh- aakh hon" ucapnya lirih

Yunho menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Segera dilepasnya celana Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menghalangi kinerjanya.

"Tegang eoh?" goda Yunho

Mendengar perkataan Yunho tersebut membuat Jaejoong langsung berbalik menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik bantal, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah mati-matian menahan malu.

Desahan-desahan erotis pun terdengar sepanjang malam baik itu dari Jaejoong maupun Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun lebih dulu, mendudukkan dirinya bersandar dikepala ranjang masih dalam kondisi naked karena 'aktifitas' mereka tadi malam.

"Hikh hikh, apa yang sudah kulakukan?" isak Jaejoong tanpa suara

"Menangis lagi" ucap Yunho dengan mata yang masih terpejam

"Eh?" menyadari Yunho terbangun Jaejoong langsung menghapus air matanya

Yunho bangun dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"Kau menyesal telah melakukannya denganku?" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus lembut surai Jaejoong

"Ani hyung, hanya saja aku sudah melanggar perintah appa-"

"Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi aturan appa! sekarang aku yang mengaturmu" ucapnya seduktif

"Tapi appa-"

"Dia bukan appa mu Jae! Kau harus tau itu!" ucap Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi

"Tidak aku tidak ingin mengetahui apapun!" Jaejoong mulai berontak

Dengan cepat Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, mencoba memberanikan keberanian kepada namjannya ini.

"Kau harus tahu ini jae, appa kandungmu pasti sangat kecewa jika tahu anaknya tidak ingin tahu tentang kebenarannya" ucap Yunho lembut "Dan ibu kandungmu, dia masih hidup Jae. dia sangat ingi bertemu anakna" timpalnya lagi

"Tap- tapi hyung.."

"Tidak ada tapi, kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku Jae!" tegas Yunho

Diluar dugaan Jaejoong langsung mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Appamu dia..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik :)**

**.**

**yoon HyunWoon**** : hehe bingung juga sebenarnya, mau bikin Taemin yang jahat kayaknya malah tambah gk pantes banget -_-**

**Eternal YunJae : Yunho disini ceritanya seorang samurai yang merangkap sebagai pengusaha kaya raya hoho :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tears Of Love**

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Lee Taemin

And Other

Maaf kalu cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya.

Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa.

Dalam part ini sedikit ada tambahan dari jurus-jurus dalam manga One Piece :v

Happy Reading ^,^

* * *

_**Sebelumnya**_

"_Tap- tapi hyung.."_

"_Tidak ada tapi, kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku Jae!" tegas Yunho_

_Diluar dugaan Jaejoong langsung mengangguk tanpa sadar. _

"_Appamu dia..."_

_._

_._

_._

**Part 6**

_Flashback on_

"_Bertahan baby, kau harus kuat demi bayi kita" ucap seorang namja tampan yang memberi kekuatan pada 'namjanya' yang akan segera melahirkan_

"_Sak- akkh! Sakit Siwonie!" pekik sang namja cantik_

"_Bersabar baby"_

"_Maaf tuan, anda harus menunggu disini untuk kelancaran proses operasi istri anda" saran sang dokter_

"_Tapi dia membutuhkan ku dok!" kekeh Siwon_

"_Kami mohon, ini semua demi kelancaran proses persalinan" ucap dokter berusaha menjelaskan agar orang yang bernama Siwon ini mengerti_

_Mau tidak mau Siwon harus menuruti saran dokter karena toh ini semua demi istri tercintanya._

"_Aku menunggu di sini baby, kau harus keluar dengan keadaan selamat" gumamnya pada diri sendiri_

_._

_._

"_Siwon, bagaimana istrimu!" teriak sosok namja yang baru saja datang _

_Plak_

_Pukulan mendarat mulus di kepala namja yang baru saja tiba ini._

"_Sopan sedikit, panggil aku hyung!" geramnya_

"_Disaat genting seperti ini kau masih sempat membahas itu" cueknya_

"_Tetap saja Jung Yunho"_

_Sementara Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi ucapan Siwon yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting._

_Cklek_

"_Dokter bagaimana istri saya? Bagaimana bayinya?" tanya Siwon langsung bertubi-tubi pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi._

"_Tenang Siwon-ssi, istri dan anak anda selamat mereka sehat, dan anak anda sangat cantik, seperti istri anda saya kira" ucap sang dokter tersenyum_

"_Syukurlah" ucapnya lega_

"_Selamat Siwon, sekarang kau jadi seorang appa" ucap Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon_

"_Gomawo" singkatnya "Dokter, boleh saya menemui istri saya sekarang?"_

"_Boleh tapi nanti tunggu sampai dia dipindahkan keruangan dulu Siwon-ssi" ucap sang dokter menjelaskan_

_Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti._

_Berjarak kira-kira beberapa meter terlihat seorang namja yang terbilang cukup tampan melihat dengan tidak suka ke arah Siwon yang sedan berbahagia atas kelahiran putra pertamanya._

"_Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bahagia Siwon! Kau harus membayar atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada istri dan anakku" ucapnya dengan seringai yang mengerikan_

_._

_._

_Seorang namja cantik tersadar dari efek obat biusnya. Sedikit meringis merasa perutnya sakit akibat jahitan karena pengaruh bius sudah hilang._

"_Sudah bangun baby?" _

"_Sakit~" rengeknya_

_Siwon hanya tersenyum menghadapi tingkah manja istrinya tersebut._

"_Sabar baby, itu resiko seorang umma"_

"_Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi ummanya, agar kau merasakan bagaimana sakitnya" ucapnya sewot_

"_Ne ne aku mengerti, apa kau tidak ingin melihat bayi kita? Dia sangat cantik seperti dirimu" ucap Siwon dengn senyuman mautnya_

"_Jinjja? Mana dia sayang aku ingin melihatnya" manjanya_

"_Dia disebelahmu baby, kau tak menyadarinya eoh?"_

_Sontak sang istri memalingkan wajahnya mencari benda yang sudah dikandungnya selama 9 bulan lamanya._

"_Emm, Cantik hiks" ucapnya sambil mentikkan air mata_

"_Jangan menangis" ucap Siwon menghapus air mata sang istri_

"_ini air mata bahagia chagi"_

"_Tetap saja air mata" kekeh Siwon_

"_Ne ne" _

"_Sungguh keluarga yang sangat bahagia" ucap Yunho yang aru saja datang_

"_Tidak sopan!" dengus Siwon yang di setujui istrinya dengan sebuah anggukan_

_Yunho langsung mendatangi bayi tanpa memperdulikan siwon beserta istrinya._

"_Wah, cantik sekali.. aku akan menjadikannya istri jika sudah besar" ucapnya asal_

_Plak_

"_Tak kan kubiarkan anakku menikahi namja pervert sepertimu" gertak Siwon serius_

"_Mian mian, aku kan bercanda" ucapnya santai "Lihat istrimu tertidur won" sambungnya lagi sambil menunjuk istri sang sahabat_

"_Ikut aku sebentar" _

"_Ada apa?"_

_Tanpa menjawab Siwon langsung menarik Yunho keluar dari ruang istrinya dirawat._

"_Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang keluarga Kim"_

"_Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Yunho penasaran_

"_Kemarin aku tak sengaja membunuh istrinya" ucapnya santai_

"_MWO? Maksudmu istri si Kim? Kau membunuh Namja galak itu" _

"_Santai Yun, aku melakukannya atas dasar tidak sengaja" _

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Aku menabraknya Yun dia terpental ke sungai dan sampai sekarang jasadnya belum ditemukan, sungguh aku sudah minta maaf, namun sepertinya si Kim itu tidak memaafkan ku" ucap Siwon enteng_

_Yunho langsung menoyor kepala Siwon mendengar penuturan sahabatnya ini._

"_Kenapa kau menjitak ku!" protes Siwon_

"_Jelas saja, aku pun jika berada diposisinya pasti tidak akan memaafkanmu!"_

"_Hmmmm"_

"_Dan sekarang kau tinggalkan istrimu sendirian diruangannya"_

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

"_OMO! Kita harus cepat kembali Yunho!" ucap Siwon panik_

_._

_._

_Sepertinya apa yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Siwon dan Yunho menjadi kenyataan._

"_Baby apa yang terjadi?" dilihatnya istrinya tergeletak lemah dilantai_

"_Anak kita baby hikss, dia diculik hikss akh" ucapnya terisak sambil merasa sakit di bagan perutnya_

"_Tenang baby, aku dan Yunho akan mencarinya" ucapnya sambil membantu sang istri kembali ke tempat tidurnya_

"_Hiks anak kita Siwonie anak kita!" teriaknya prustasi_

_Mendengar keributan sontak membuat suster-suster berdatangan._

"_Beri dia obat penenang" perintah siwon "Kalian jaga dia, jangan alihkan pandangan padanya sedetik pun" ucapnya lagi _

"_Sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan istriku, aku akan membuat rumah sakit ini rata dengan tanah" ancam Siwon yang sukses membuat para suster tersebut bergidik ngeri_

_._

_._

_Tak jauh dari rumah sakit seorang namja Kim tengah duduk manis dalam mobilnya menunggu seseorang yang menurutnya pasti akan datang._

"_Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, kembalikan anakku!" Teriak siwon lantang_

"_Oh, sudah datang rupanya, aku hampir mati kebosanan menunggumu" ucapnya santai _

"_Apa yang kau inginkan!?" bentaknya_

"_Aku hanya menginginkan anak ini" ucapnya mengembil seorang bayi dari tangan pengewalnya_

"_Dia anak ku! Apa hakmu!" emosi Siwon kini tengah meledak-ledak melihat anaknya digendong oleh orang lain_

"_Karena kau telah membunuh anakku!" sahutnya dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi_

"_Anak?"_

"_YA! Kau tau istriku tengah mengandung saat kau bunuh!"_

"_Aku tidak membunuhnya! Itu kecelakan Kim!"_

"_Tetap saja, aku akan mengambil anak ini"_

"_Jangan bermimpi kau bajingan!" teriak Siwon sambil berlari dengan sebilah samurai yang menjadi senjata pamungkasnya selama ini._

'"_Jangan gegabah Siwon, anakmu ada bersamanya!" teriak Yunho mencoba memperingatkannya. Karena yang dia tahu Siwon bukanlah orang yang dapat berpikir jernih jika dalam keadaan emosi seperti ini._

_Prang_

_Krek_

_Dengan satu tangan Yesung dapat dengan mudah menangikis katana yang diayunkan Siwon kearahnya dengan satu tangan lagi menggendong bayi._

_Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara mereka._

"_TCH" Yesung lengah hingga siwon dapat menyayat sedikit lengan kirinya, membuatnya dengan sigap menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada pengewalnya_

_Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat luka pada lengan Yesung._

"_Cih, ini bukan apa-apa!" ucapnya sambil kembali mengarahkan lagi katananya ke aras Siwon_

_Lagi mereka bertarung sengit, mereka imbang untuk beberapa saat_

"_Tu-tuan Yesungh, bayi- bayinya" ucap pengawal yang sepertinya sudah terkapar tak berdaya_

"_Bodooh! Mana anak itu" teriaknya_

"_Ini yang kau cari?" ucap Yunho yang sepertinya sudah membereskan pengewal tersebut dengan menggendong bayi ditangannya_

"_Bodoh kenapa aku melupakannya" rutuk yesung dalam hati "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup!" teriaknya_

"_Soru!" secepat kilat yesung sampai ketempat Yunho dan bayi berada."Mati kau!" umpatnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya._

_CRACK_

_Katana yesung menancap sempurna, namun Yunho tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun. Karena bukan dia yang tertusuk katana tajam milik Yesung tapi Siwon lah yang berada didepannya saat ini menghalangi katana itu, tepat menusuk jantungnya. _

"_Itu balasan utnukmu!" teriak Yesung puas_

"_SIWON! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Yunho melihat sahabatnya bersimbah darah didapan mata kepalanya sendiri, belum lagi itu untuk melindungi dirinya_

_Yesung sudah mengambil bayi yang ada ditangan Yunho saat dia lengah dan membawanya pergi. Bukan Yunho tidak ingin menyelamatkan bayi itu namun Siwon lah yang harus terlebih dahulu diselamatkan saat ini._

"_Kita harus cepat" Yunho berusaha membopong Siwon yang sudah nampak sekarat _

"_Ke- kenapa ka- kau biark- kan di-a mem- bawa an- anakku?" ucap Siwon menepis tangan Yunho lemah_

"_Karena kaulah yang harus ku selamatkan terlebih dahulu!" tegas Yunho_

"_Ber-janjilah Yun- yunho, ka-kau harus, membalas perb- perbuatannya untukh- ku, dan berjanjilan unt- untuk membahagiakan anakku dan memp- pertemukannya dengan ummanya uhuk uhuk" tutur Siwon susah payah_

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan Siwon, kau akan selamat dan akan membalasnya sendiri!" pekik Yunho _

"_Ber- jan uhuk uhuk! Ber- janjilah Yun- ho. untukku!" ucapnya tersenyum_

"_NE NE AKU BERJANJI!" teriaknya prustasi_

"_Kau me- mang dongsaeng ku yang pa- paliling bisa ku andalkan" ucap Siwon sebelum akhirnya menutup mata._

"_SIWOON HYUUUUNG!" pekik Yunho melihat Siwon mati bersimbah darah dipangkuannya_

"_Kau akan merasakan akibatnya Yesung!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang menunjukan betapa marahnya ia saat ini._

_._

_._

_Semenjak kepergian Siwon sang istri lebih banyak mengurung diri dirumah megah yang dulu mereka diami._

"_Hyung" panggil Yunho_

"_Siwon? Anakku? Mana anakku? " tatapannya kosong._

_Tatapan yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat._

"_Tenang hyung, aku berjanji akan mempertemukannya denganmu" ucap Yunho mengelus puncap kepala istri mendiang sahabatnya tersebut "Tapi sepertinya perlu waktu" sambungnya._

_Flasback Off_

"Hikss hikss"

"Jangan menangis seperti itu, aku tidak suka melihat airmatamu Jae" ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong

"Siapa ummaku hyung! Dimana dia sekarang?" pekik Jaejoong

"Namanya Choi Leeteuk. Dia masih ada dirumah Siwon kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan Jae" tutur Yunho

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya hyung! Aku aku hiks hiks hiks" lagi Jaejoong menangis dan lagi juga Yunho memeluk namja cantiknya ini guna menenangkannya

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tangiskan Jae?"

"Aku tau umma pasti sangat menderita hyung, aku harus kembali padanya!" ucapnya masih dengan sesenggukannya "Dan appa (Siwon) maafkan aku" ucapnya lirih

"Ini bukan salahmu Jae" ucapnya mengecup kepala Yunho

.

.

Terlihat seseorang tengah serius mendengarkan sesuatu dari balik pintu.

"Dor"

Duak

Karena terkejut sontak membuat kepalanya membentur pintu tersebut.

"Hayo apa yang kau lakukan hyung" ucap taemin dengan polosnya

"Ssssstt, jangan brisik" ucap Yoochun setengah berbisik

"Kau menguping? Itu tidak boleh hyung" ucap taemin menudingkan tangannya kearah Yoochun

"Sudah ku bilang pelankan suar-"

CKLEK

Aura hitam terlihat menyeruak dari seorang namja yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan pintu, diikuti namja cantik yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yunho dingin

"Tadi Yoochun hyung mmmph" belum sempat Taemin menjawab Yoochun sudah membekap mulutnya dan membawanya menjauh dari depan kamar tersebut.

"Kau ini, kau mengacau saja, kau mau jika Yunho diambil namja jelek itu?" ucap Yoochun seenaknya

"Namja jelek? Maksud hyung Jaejoong?"

"Tentu saja siapa lagi"

"Dia itu cantik, kau buta hyung?" ucap Taemin mantap

"Pabo!" teriaknya kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Taemin

.

"Mereka menguping ya hyung?" tanya Jaejoong

"Molla, seandainya mengupingpun tidak apa-apa" jawabnya datar

"mmm" angguk Jaejoong

"..."

"Hyung"

"Ne baby?"

"Panggilan macam apa itu hyung" kesal Jaejoong karena Yunho sudah berhasil membuatnya malu dengan menambahkan kata 'baby' untuk panggilannya

"panggilan sayangku untukmu" ucap Yunho santai

"Aku ingin bertemu umma"

"Ne, kita akan kesana setelah kau bersihkan dirimu"

"Ne, kau juga hyung"

.

.

Pagi ini lengkap. Semua dari mereka tengah duduk menikmati sarapan pagi bersama.

"Hyung, aku ikut kekantor lagi ya?" rengek taemin

"Aku tidak ke kantor hari ini" ucap Yunho datar

"Kalau begitu aku ikut kemana saja kau pergi hyung" ucap Taemin seenaknya membuat Jaejoong memberi death glare pagi padanya "Ada apa jaejoong?" tanya Taemin polos

"Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu Tae, aku ada urusan dengan Jaejoong hari ini" tutur Yunho

"Yaaaah" wajah Taemin langsung ditekuk seimut-imutnya menerima penolakan dari Yunho

"Kau dirumah saja Tae" saran Yoochun

"Andwe! Aku akan ikut denganmu jika Yunho hyung tidak memperbolehkan ku ikut dengannya"

"Aku ada kencan Tae-"

"Tidak ada kencan-kencanan" ucap Taemin sambil mengacungkan garpu ke arah Yoochun

"Ne ne" ucapnya takut-takut

.

.

"Masih jauh hyung?" tanya namja cantik yang sedari tadi gelisah menunggu mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti

"Sebentar lagi"

"30 menit yang lalu kau juga berucap begitu" kesalnya

Perlu 1 jam perjalanan untuk menempuh tempat yang mereka tuju, hingga akhirnya menampakan rumah megah bahkan lebih megah dari kediaman Jung Yunho.

"Umma disini hyung?" tanya Jaejoong saat keluar dari mobilnya

"Ne, kajja kita masuk" ucapnya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah besar yang terlihat sepi itu, karena hanya ada beberapa pelayan dan security yang berada diluar rumah.

"Dikamar ini ummamu berada baby" ucap Yunho ketika mereka sampai disalah satu kamar "Berjanjilah Untuk tidak menangis apapun yang kau lihat, yaksok?"

Jaejoong manggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin berjanji, aku takut tidak bisa menepatinya hyung" ucapnya

"Arasso"

Krieet

"Dia ummamu Jae" ucap Yunho lembut

"Um- umma? Hiks..hikss" belum ada 5 detik Jaejoong melihat sang umma dia sudah menganak sungaikan air mata dipipinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gomawo buat yang masih review ff ini**

**maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan**

yoon HyunWoon : saya udah pernah baca ffnya mbak dulu hehe seru-seru ^.^ buat ff yang direkomendasikan kemarin belum sempat saya baca, tapi nanti pasti saya sempet-sempetin bua baca, gomawo. Kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan :)

yoshiKyu : Kan malah lucu kalo Tae suka sama Yunho hehehehe :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Tears Of Love**

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Lee Taemin

Park JungSoo (Leeteuk)

And Other

Maaf kalau cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya.

Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa.

**Happy Reading ^,^**

_**Sebelumnya**_

_Krieet_

"_Dia ummamu Jae" ucap Yunho lembut_

"_Um- umma? Hiks..hikss" belum ada 5 detik Jaejoong melihat sang umma dia sudah menganak sungaikan air mata dipipinya._

**.**

**.**

**Part 7**

"Um- umma?" ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri mencoba mendekati Leeteuk

"Keadaan ummamu seperti ini sejak kehilangan Siwon dan dirimu Jae" ucap Yunho dengan nada yang terdengar sangat prihatin

"Hikss hikss, apa dia bisa mengenaliku dengan keadaan seperti itu?" isak Jaejoong melihat kondisi sang umma

"Molla, kau harus membuatnya mengenalimu Jae"

Tubuh kurusnya terbaring lemah dengan kondisi tangan terikat pada kepala ranjang dan dua buah balok kayu besar yang menangkup kedua pergelangan kakinya, tatapan kosongnya yang menyiratkan ribuan kepediahan, cukup dengan menatap matanya maka mereka dapat merasakan bahwa Leeteuk menyimpan luka yang sangat dalam.

Perlahan Jaejoong mendekat ke tempat Leeteuk mendudukan diri di tepian ranjang mengecup lembut kening sang umma, diusapnya perlahan tubuh Leeteuk yang terbaring tak berdaya tersebut, meski tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Leeteuk. Diamatinya setiap inci tubuh orang yang telah membuatnya terlahir ke dunia, dibalik wajah pucatnya menyimpan kecantikan yang telah diturunkan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho, mendekat dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"KENAPA!?" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau perlakukan ummaku seperti ini!" teriak Jaejoong tak terima "Kau kejam Yunho! KEJAM!" teriaknya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Yunho

"Kejam?" tanya Yunho santai "Apa aku harus melepaskannya? Dan membiarkannya menyakiti dirinya sendiri sampai mati?" ucap Yunho dengan santainya

Yunho kaget melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang menurutnya berlebihan. Jaejoong mengamuk tidak terima melihat sang umma diperlakukan bak orang sakit jiwa, tapi apa daya Yunho itu demi kebaikan Leeteuk sendiri.

"Tapi kau tak perlu memasungnya seper-"

"Aku harus melakukan itu!" teriaknya sambil menggenggam kasar kedua lengan Jaejoong yang dari tadi mencengkram kerah bajunya "Apa kau tahu!? Setiap hari dia selalu berupaya mengakhiri hidupnya! Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" sambung Yunho

Perlahan Jaejoong mulai berhenti berontak dan membiarkan Yunho membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks kenapa? Kenapa harus umma yang merasakan hal seperti ini" isak Jaejoong lemah

"Maka dari itu aku membawakanmu untuknya Jae, dan kau tahu aku perlu waktu lama untuk mendapatkanmu" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap air mata Jaejoong.

"Aku akan tinggal disini bersama umma hyung" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"Tidak bisa"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawanya ke rumahmu, aku ingin merawatnya hyung"

"Itu juga tidak bisa"

"Kenapa? Rumahmu cukup besar untuk menampung kami berdua" kesal Jaejoong tek terima dengan penolakan Yunho

"Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan ummamu jae" jelas Yunho

"Makudmu? terjadi sesuatu bagaimana hyung?"

"Yoochun" singkat jelas dan dapat langsung dimengerti oleh Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku disini hyung, kumohon" ucapnya memelas

"Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji pada siwon untuk menjagamu Jae, jika kau disini aku tidak bisa mengawasimya. Kita bisa berkunjung setiap saat kesini jika kau ingin" bujuknya pada Jaejoong

Kali ini Jaejoong mengalah dan lebih memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Yunho.

"Yoochun" gumam Jaejoong

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang membuat dia membenciku hyung?"

"Kebenciannya berasal dari Siwon"

"Si- Appa?"

"Ne, Siwon hampir membunuh Yoochun di masalalu"

"Mwo?" pekik Jaejoong

"Sudahlah itu hanya cerita lama, aku tidak ingin membahasnya" cuek Yunho

"JIka itu karena Appa kenapa Yoochun harus ikut membenci umma dan aku hyung?"

"Molla, sifatnya tak bisa ditebak"

"hmmm" Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba dan Jaejoong masih setia menemani sang umma yang masih setia diam di ranjang mewahnya. Begitu juga Yunho yang masih setia menemani Jaejoong.

"Hyung, bisa kau lepas ikatan umma? Itu terlihat tidak nyaman" ucap Jaejoong

"Ani, dia akan kembali menyakiti dirinya Jae jika dilepaskan" bijak Yunho

"Setidaknya kau lepaskan ikatan tangannya, kumohon hyung.."

"..."

"Ku mohoooon"

"Arasso" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya

Dengan perlahan Yunho melepas ikatan tangan Leeteuk.

"Umma" panggil Jaejoong hati-hati

Yang dipanggil hanya berpaling memandang sebenar Jaejoong lalu berpaling lagi kearah pandang sebelumnya.

"Umma~ aku kim- hiks aku Choi Jaejoong umma" ucapnya lirih. Yunho tersenyum mendengar Jaejoong mengakui marga Choi untuk dirinya.

Leeteuk seperti tersihir setelah mendengar 'Choi' Leeteuk memalingkan pandangnya melihat pada Jaejoong.

"Umma, aku anakmu umma, aku kembali umma" ucap Jaejoong yang kini menggenggam erat kedua tangan Leeteuk

"..."

"Aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu. Tapi sekarang aku kembali umma" Jaejoong tersenyum dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca "...dan aku tak akan pergi lagi umma, aku berjanji" kini air mata lolos dipipi mulusnya

Meski Leeteuk sekarang menatapnya tetap saja wajahnya tak memberi ekspresi apapun pada Jaejoong, tatapnnya hanya menyiratkan kepedihan yang teramat sangat.

Didekapnya erat Leeteuk. Memang Leeteuk tak menolak tapi juga tak membalas pelukan Jaejoong, mungkin perlu waktu untuk membuat Leeteuk bisa kembali merasakan kehidupan.

"A- anak?" ucap Leeteuk parau masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Ummm" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangatnya

Yunho tersenyum mendengar Leeteuk akhirnya membuka suaranya lagi setelah sekian tahun dia menyimpan suaranya karena kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Leeteuk mendekatkan tangannya seperti ingin meraba wajah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong bersemangat menunggu sentuhan sang umma. Namun semangatnya redup ketika tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan kesini setiap hari agar kau mengenal wajahku ini umma" lirih Jaejoong "Mungkin aku memang tidak tumbuh bersamamu, tapi aku tetap anakmu umma"

"Kita harus pulang Jae" ucap Yunho angkat bicara

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya hyung.."

"Tapi kita sudah seharian disini Jae"

"Tap-"

"Pulang! Atau tak ku izinkan lagi kau bertemu dengannya!" ucap Yunho dengan tampang sangar

"Arasso" ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya

"Umma, aku akan ikut orang kejam ini dulu" sindir Jaejoong "Aku berjanji akan sering-sering kesini" sambungnya

"Aku tidak kejam, hanya saja keperluanku tidak hanya menemanimu" ketusnya

"Ne! Kajja" kesal Jaejoong melengos begitu saja melewati Yunho

Sebelum pulang Yunho memberi pesan kepada beberapa orang penghuni rumah tersebut

"Kalian awasi Ny. Choi jangan sampai dia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak" ucapnya pada beberapa pelayan "Jangan lepaskan pandangan kalian terhadapnya walau hanya satu dekit" tegas Jaejoong

"Ne tuan" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Kaja Jae kita pulang"

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 11 malam mereka sampai di kediaman Yunho, terlihat wajah Jaejoong cukup lelah karena jarak yang lumayan jauh antara kediaman Choi dan kediaman Jung.

Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yunho "Lelah" ucap Jaejoong lesu

Seeet

"Yak! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan!?" protes Jaejoong ketika merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh Yunho

"Kau sendiri yang bilang lelah, jadi aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar" ucapnya santai sambil terus berjalan

"Aish, aku bisa ke kamarku sendiri hyung!" kesalnya

"Kamarmu? Tidak ada kamarmu, sekarang hanya ada kamar kita" ucap Yunho lembut

BLUSH

Jaejoong terpaksa membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Yunho karena sepertinya telah tercipta semburat indah di wajah cantiknya karena ucapan Yunho.

"Begitu saja sudah malu" sindir Yunho

"Aku tidak malu" ucapnya sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya

"Kalau begitu tatap aku" ucapnya

"Tidak mau"

"Berarti memang benar kau malu"

"Tidak!" kekeh Jaejoong

"Mesra eoh?" ucap seorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka

"Eh?"

Yunho yang kaget langsung menurunkan Jaejoong ditempat.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Yunho

"Belum, kau dari mana hyung?" tanya Yoochun sinis "Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" diliriknya Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di samping Yunho

"Tidak ada" ucap Yunho yang lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan Yoochun. Karena Yunho tahu perbincangannya pasti akan berujung perdebatan.

"Lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga larut seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu Yoochun-ssi" Kesal Jaejoong yang merasa Yoochun terlalu mencampuri urusannya

"Wah wah, tak kusangka mulutmu tajam seperti Siwon" ucap Yoochun dengan tertawa yang meledek "..apa jangan-jangan kau juga suka membunuh sepertinya" ucap Yoochun dengan santainya

PLAK

Tamparan keras melayang begitu saja dari tangan seorang Choi Jaejoong.

"Jaga omonganmu!" ucap Jaejoong emosi sambil terus ingin menyerang Yoochun

Yunho yang tadi berniat pergi sekarang mencoba menahan Jaejoong yang sangat terbawa emosi dengan perkataan Yoochun.

Yoochun meringis karena tamparan yang ia dapat cukup keras, karena merasa tidak terima akhirnya dia mencengkram leher Jaejoong mencekiknya hingga terangkat dan kakinya tak menapak di lantai lagi.

"Uhk uhk, le- phas" ucap Jaejoong tercekat

"Seharusnya kau mati saja! Darah terlarang mengalir dalam dirimu!" teriak Yoochun penuh emosi

Yunho membulatkan matanya melihat Yoochun melakukan hal itu terhadap Jaejoong-nya. Alhasil beberapa tinju melayang lagi kearah Yoochun. Membuatnya tersungkur lumayan jauh hingga cengkramannya pada Jaejoong terlepas.

"Jae gwenchana?" ucap Yunho khawatir

"uhuk uhk nhe"

"KAU! Berani kau menyakiti Jaejoong, aku sendiri yang akan menebasmu Yoochun!" teriaknya sambil menatap tajam sang dongsaeng

Yoochun hanya memalingkan pandangnya menanggapi ucapan Yunho.

"Jae, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" ucap Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong

"Ne hyung, aku ingin kekamar" ucapnya

"Ne, kajja"

Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih setia dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Omo! Yoochun hyung, kau kenapa? ucap Taemin melihat Yoochun dalam kondisi yang masih seperti sedia kala

"Akan ku jelskan nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau bantu aku berdiri"

"Ne ne"

Dengan susah payah Taemin menuntun Yoochun ke kamarnya. Merebahkannya di kasur king size milik Yoochun.

"Sebentar biar aku obati lukamu hyung"

Tak lama kemudian Taemin kembali dengan beberapa peralatan dasar medis.

"Sakit hyung?" tanya Taemin ketika menempelkan kapas yang sudah direndam dengan alkohol pada luka di wajah Yoochun

Yoochun hanya menggeleng.

"Selesai, sekarang kau harus bercerita"

"Jaejoong" gumam Yoochun

"Mwo?"

"Dia yang membuat Yunho menyerang ku"

"MWO! Yunho hyung yang melakukan ini?"

"Ne" ucapnya "Dan Jaejoong dalangnya"

"Aku masih tak mengerti hyung" bingung Taemin

"Kau tega melihatku seperti ini setiap hari?" ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba dan tentu saja langsung mendapat gelengan keras dari Taemin

"Kalau begitu kau rebut hati Yunho hyung, buat dia membuang Jaejoong"

"MWO? Ani aku tidak mau hyung!" tegas Taemin

"Jika tidak seperti itu Yunho akan terus menyakitiku" ucap Yoochun memelas

"Tap- tapi..."

"Jika kau tega melihatku seperti ini ya sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Yoochun pura-pura sedih

"Ani, aku akan melakukannya" ucap Taemin pada akhirnya

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu kau harus..." Yoochun mendekat membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Taemin

"Hah? Itu keterlaluan hyung!" pekik Taemin

"Tapi dengan begitu Jaejoong akan lebih cepat meninggalkan rumah ini"

"Itu erlalu jahat hyung" protesnya lagi

"Tapi itu cara tercepat Tae"

Taemin menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya berkata "Ne!" dengan sangat terpaksa

"Gomawo Taeminie" ucap Yoochun yang kini membawa Taemin dalam pelukannya

"Entah benar atau salah keputusanku saat ini" batin Taemin.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin tidur tanpa ku?"

"Ne, aku ingin tidur sendiri malam ini hyung"

"Memang hanya ingin tidur sendiri? Atau... takut aku gagahi?" goda Yunho

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung!" pekik Jaejoong "ten- tentu saja aku me- memang ingin tidur sendiri" Jaejoong mulai salah tingkah

"Arasso, good nite baby"

"Ar- arasso"

Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

Yunho duduk dibalkon mewah rumahnya, menatap langit malam yang terlihat tak begitu malam ini.

"Hyung"

Yunho menoleh keasal suara, dan mendapati Yoochun tengah berdiri membawa sebuah nampan dengan sebuah cangkir diatasnya.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi" ucap Yoochun penuh penyesalan

"Hmmm" angguk Yunho

"Aku temani ne?" ucapnya "Aku membuatkanmu late kesukaanmu hyung" ucapnya sambil meletakan nampan tersebut dimeja kecil yang berada disamping kursi yang diduduki Yunho.

Yunho menyuruput sedikit demi sedikit late yang disuguhkan oleh dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Aku mengantuk, aku akan ke kamar" ucap Yunho pergi sebelum Yoochun sempat menjawab

.

.

"Sekarang Tae, masuklah. Aku yakin sekarang Yunho hyung sudah tertidur pulas karena efek obat yang ku berikan"

"Aku takut hyung" jujur Taemin

"Aku mohon Tae, ini demi kebaikannya juga aku tidak ingin dia terpengaruh oleh Jaejoong terlalu jauh"

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia bangun hyung?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku memasukkan dosis obat tidur yang sangat banyak dalam minumannya tadi" ucap Yoochun berusaha meyakinkan Taemin "Kau tidak usah takut Tae" sambungnya

"Arasso"

Dengan langkah yang sangat berat akhirnya taemin memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Yunho.

"Rasanya seperti masuk ke kandang buaya" batin taemin

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki kamar Yunho yang terbilang sangat luas tersebut sudah kaki Taemin sudah bergetar hebat, seolah ada aura menyeremkan dalam kamar tersebut.

Dan benar didapatinya Yunho tengah tertidur dengan damainya meski masih dengan wajah tegasnya.

Didekatinya perlahan Yunho yang masih setia dengan tidurnya, mendudukan diri ditepian ranjang Yunho, mulai melepas satu persatu kancing baju yang dikenakan Yunho. Sepertinya obat yang digunakan Yoochun memang bekerja dengan sangat baik karena hingga sekarang Yunho tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku takut" gumam Taemin ketika hendak membuka kancing terakhir pada baju Yunho

"_Kau harus melakukannya demi kita semua Tae"_ kata-kata Yoochun seperti bergema berulang-ulang dalam telinga Taemin. Entah kenapa Taemin tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan hyung-nya yang satu itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya Yoochun hyung, demi kebaikan semua!" batin Taemin pada akhirnya

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih buat yang masih setia sama ffic ini :))**

**Gomen kalau ceritanya membosankan.**

**Kritik, saran dan review yang membangun dari reader yang baik hati sekalian sangat berarti bagi saya **

**Hohoho**


	8. Chapter 8

Tears Of Love

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Lee Taemin

Park JungSoo (Leeteuk)

Lee Donghae

Park Yoochun

Other...

Maaf kalau cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya.

Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa.

Happy Reading ^,^

_Sebelumnya..._

_"__Kau harus melakukannya demi kita semua Tae"__kata-kata Yoochun seperti bergema berulang-ulang dalam telinga Taemin. Entah kenapa Taemin tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan hyung-nya yang satu itu._

_"Aku akan melakukannya Yoochun hyung, demi kebaikan semua!" batin Taemin pada akhirnya_

**.**

**.**

**Part 8**

"Bagaimana? Berhasil kah?" ucap Yoochun tak sabar melihat Taemin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar hyungnya.

"Ne, ini dan ini kan yang kau mau hyung" ucapnya seraya memberikan dua buah benda kepada Yoochun

"Bagus Tae, terimakasih banyak tae terimakasih"

"Ne, tapi hyung untuk yang satu ini jangan sampai ada siapapun yang melihatnya, karena itu akan membuatku malu" tunjuk Taemin pada salah satu benda yang tadi dibawanya

"Arasso, hanya Jaejoong yang akan melihat ini" sebuah smirk keluar dari bibir Yoochun

"Tapi benarkah kau babak belur seperti ini karena Jaejoong?" tunjuk Taemin pada Yoochun

"Bukan Jaejoong, tapi Yunho yang telah dihasut oleh Jaejoong" ucap Yoochun

"Sampai kau membohongiku hyung, aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi!" ancam Taemin

"Ne ne"

.

.

.

Alarm jam berhasil mengusik tidur seorang namja cantik.

"Emh baru jam 7 pagi~~~" igaunya "MWO? Jam 7! Aku akan terlambat" pekiknya

Ceklek

"Sudah bangun Jae" ucap suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya

"Hyung aku terlambat!" pekiknya

"Haha"

"Ini tidak lucu, aku terlambat!" pekiknya gelabakan sambil berlari-lari dengan handuk yang diletakkan di bahunya

"Salah sendiri" ucap Yunho dengan santainya

"Aish"

BLAM

Jaejoong berjanal kamar mandi dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan menutup kasar pintu yang tak berdosa tersebut.

"Apha-ahaan dia pahi-pahi behini hudah ghusak mood orhang" gerutunya tak jelas sambil menggosok gigi

Selesai dengan urusan mandi singkatnya Jaejoong keluar masih dengan muka ditekuk sebal.

"Aish, kau masih disini hyung?" pekik Jaejoong ketika Yunho dengan santainya duduk di tepian ranjang miliknya

"Memangnya kenapa? ini kamar kekasihku bukan?" ucapnya tanpa memandang Jaejoong

"Kau ini selalu seenaknya" gerutunya "Pulang sekolah nanti aku boleh menjenguk umma kan?" ucapnya lagi

"Ne"

"Apa hyung akan ikut?"

"Aku belum tau Jae kesibukanku sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini" ucapa Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong cemberut karenanya "Tapi jika bisa aku pasti akan menemani calon istriku" goda Yunho sambil mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Hyu- hyung, kau memperlambat kinerjaku" ucap Jaejoong gugup

Chu~

Yunho mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong melumatnya pelan penuh perasaan.

"Morning kiss untukmu baby" ucap Yunho setelah berhasil mendapat suguhan pagi dari bibir ceri Jaejoong

Sementara Jaejoong seperti biasa dia hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya malu mendapati perlakuan kekasih yang memiliki umur terpaut jauh darinya ini.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk malu, cepat atau nanti kau terlambat"

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya menatap manik musang Yunho tajam "Laki-laki ini selalu berbuat sesukanya!" umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Palii, aku tunggu di ruang makan" tegur Yunho lagi

Jaejoong pun segea menyelesaikan kegiatan berpakaiannya dan keluar menyusul Yunho yang sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Tunggu Jaejoong!" tegur Yunho ketika melihat Taemin dan Yoochun yang sudah siap menyantap makanannya.

Keduanyapun kembali meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang tadinya berada ditangan mereka.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Yunho

"Sudah lebih baik hyung" jujur Yoochun

"Maaf kemarin aku hanya tidak terima ka-"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa hyung" potong Yoochun "Jangan sampai kau mengatakan kejadian sebenarnya hyung! Jangan selama taemin ada disini" pekik Yoochun dalam hati

"Aaa, baguslah" ucap Yunho tak perduli

"Hyung tega sekali menghajar dongsaeng hyung sendiri hanya gar-"

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Jaejoong yang tak sengaja memotong ucapan Taemin

"Sungguh aku tak menyukai kehadiranmu! Namun kali ini beruntung kau datang!" batin Yoochun

"Ne Jaejoong, cepat duduk dan makan, kalian juga Yoochun Taemin" ucap Yunho

"Ne" ucap mereka bersamaan

.

.

"Aku berangkat hyung"

"Ne, jangan pulang sebelum aku jemput, arasso?" tegash Yunho

"Ne"

Jaejoong berjalan di sekolah hari dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari murid-murid. Mereka lebih memilih menunduk saat Jaejoong melewati mereka dan tidak terdengar lagi gunjingan-gunjingan yang tak nyaman di telinga Jaejoong.

"Kenapa mereka? Tapi tidak masalah selama mereka tidak mengangguku" batin Jaejoong

Teng teng teng

Anggaplah seperti itu bell masuk yang ada disekolah Jaejoong. Seluruh anak muridpun segera memasuki kelasnya.

"Pindah" ketus Jaejoong yang merasa tempat duduknya di duduki orang lain

"Ak- aku disuruh oleh guru duduk di sini Jae" ucap yoeja tersebut takut-takut

"Lalu aku duduk dimana!" bentak Jaejoong

"Ka- kau sekarang bisa duduk dimana saja yang kau inginkan"

"Jinjja?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar

"Ne ne"

"Tapi aku ingin disini!" bentaknya lagi dengan wajah sangar "Pergi!" teriaknya lantang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatap ke arahnya

"Mi- mian" ucap sang yoeja dan berangsur pergi dari singgasana(?) Jaejoong

"Hah! Ada apa dengan mereka!" gerutu Jaejoong "Ku rasa lebih baik mereka seperti biasa" gerutunya lagi

"Anak-anak sekarang kumpulkan tugas yang sudah ibu berikan minggu lalu" ucapng seonsangnim yang baru saja memasuki kelas

"Aish! Aku melupakan tugas ku" gumamnya

"Tidak apa Jaejoong-ssi, kami memaklumi jika itu anda" ucap seonsangnim lembut pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong menganga lebar mendengar penuturan guru yang biasanya selalu mengomelinya kini berkata selembut itu padanya

"HAH? Apa lagi sekarang? Aku tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini" gumam Jaejoong

"Jaejoong-ssi anda mau kemana! Anda harus belajar" teriak seonsangnim melihat Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan kelas

"Ah bodoh! Ada apa dengan orang-orang di sekolah ini!" kesalnya "Disini lebih baik" ucapnya mendudukan dirinya disandaran kursi lapuk dalam gudang sekolah.

"Yoboseyo hyung~~~"

"_Kenapa kau menelpon? Tidak belajar?" bingung Yunho_

"Bolos"

"_Mwo?"_

"Aku bingung hyung, orang-orang bersikap bapadaku hari ini" adunya

"_Bukankah itu bagus?" _

"Bagus apanya? Itu membuatku muak!" kesalnya

"_Ya sudah nanti saja berceritanya, aku sedang sibuk" _cuek Yunho lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya sepihak

"Aish!" Jaejoong menutup kasar handphone lipatnya

"Jangan seperti itu, nanti handphonemu rusak"

"Ne" jawab jaejoong malas "EH! Kau siapa!?" bentaknya kaget mendapati ada orang selain dirinya digudang ini

"Sungguh brisik! Aku pikir kau anak yang pendiam" ucapnya santai sambil mendudukan diri di sebelah Jaejoong

"Si- siapa kau!? Ber-" pekik Jaejoong

"Jangan brisik!" ucapnya sambil membekap mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong berontak namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat melawan pria ini

"Berjanji tak akan berteriak?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong

"Hah hah hah, khau ingi membunuhku" gumam Jaejoong

"Suaramu itu brisik"

"Aku bertanya kau siapa!" bentak Jaejoong lagi

"Ah, Lee Donghae imnida" ucapnya berdiri sambil membungkukan badan

"Ki- ah ani Choi Jaejoong"

"Choi?"

"Ne"

"Hmmm, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bolos" ucap Jaejoong singkat

"Itu melanggar aturan"

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau membuntutiku?" tuding Jaejoong seenaknya

"Untuk apa membuntutimu?" kilah Donghae dengan santainya

"Karena aku tampan" narsisnya

"Kau lebih pantas dibilang cantik"

"MWO!"

"Jangan berteriak" mohonnya "Berteman?" ucap Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ne?" bingung Jaejoong

"Jadi kau tidak mau berteman denganku?"

"Te- tentu aku mau" ucapnya sambil menerima uluran tangan Donghae ragu "Ini kali pertama ada orang yang mengajaku berteman..." batin Jaejoong

"Kau cantik" puji Donghae tulus

"Ne, aku tau itu! namj- hmmp" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya ketika hampir mengatakan 'namjachingu'

"Ne?"

"A- ani, tidak apa-apa Donghae-ssi" gagapnya

"Buang -ssi mu itu Jae" kesal DOnghae

"Ne ne" ucap Jaejoong

"Hmmm, apa yang membuatmu kesini?"

"Aku muak dengan hari ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini... (skip time)"

"Ooo, aku mengerti masalahmu Jae" ucapnya mangut-mangut

"Maka dari itu aku kesini Hae" ucap Jaejoong "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang tidak ingin belajar" jawabnya santai

"Oooo"

Merekapun berbincang layaknya teman yang sudah saling akrab satu sama lain.

"Donghae-ah sudah jam pulang" ucap Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya

"Ne, kau ingi pulang?"

"Tentu saja, aku pasti sudah dijemput"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Choi Jaejoong, ah kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 3 IPA" kini Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan bangunan tersebut "Ingat itu Donghae-ah" teriak Jaejoong dari kejauhan

"Manis" gumam Donghae setelah Jaejoong berlalu

.

.

.

"Hyung? Mian apa kau lama menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ani, aku baru saja tiba, kajja masuk" ucap Yunho

"Ne"

Merekapun memasuki mobil yang memang ditugaskan khusus untuk mengantar jemput Jaejoong.

"Kau bolos?" tanya Yunho

"Hehe, ne hyung. Hanya sekali ini saja"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Jae" tegas Yunho

"Aku tau hyung, aku hanya muak melihat tingkah baik orang-orang itu!" kekeh Jaejoong

"Jika kau tau semua itu karena aku mungkin kau akan marah padaku Jae" batin Yunho tertawa geli

"Hyung, tadi ada yang mengajaku berteman, aku juga bercerita banyak padanya" giang Jaejoong bercerita tentang teman barunya

"Namja?"

"Ne, dan dia tampan hyung namanya Donghae" ucap Jaejong ringan

"Apa saja yang kau ceritakan?" tanyanya dingin

"Banyak hyung"

PLAK

Sakit. Wajah cantik Jaejoong kini memerah namun bukan karena malu seperti biasanya tapi karena tamparan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ka- kau menamparku hyu- hyung?"

"Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan namja lain! Kau itu milikku Jaejoong!" geram Yunho sambil mencengkram kasar dagu Jaejoong

"Kau menyakitikuh hyungh" ucap Jaejoong meringis

Sementara supir yang mengemudikan mobil hanya bisa membutakan matanya sementara dan menulikan pendengarannya seolah tak melihat dan mendengar apapun yang terjdi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kau! Jangan dekati namja itu lagi!" ucapnya pelan namun dengan nada yang tegas

"Ne, Mi- mian hyung" ucap Jaejoong memelas

"Kau berjanji?"

"Ne hyung aku berjanji. Ku mohon lepas. Ini sakit" ucapnya mencoba melepas cengkraman Yunho pada rahangnya

Yunho yang melihat ada air mata yang sepertinya terahan di mata Jaejoong langsung melepas cengkramannya "Mian Jae, aku tidak bermaksud! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengan namja lain" ucap Yunho penuh penyesalan sambil membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Ne aku mengerti hyung"

"Masih sakit hmm?" khawatir Yunho mencek rahang Jaejoong yang tadi sempat dicengkramnya

"Ani, gwenchana hyung" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Kita sampai tuan" ucap sang supir menyela pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong

"Ne. Ayo Jae ummamu pasti menunggu"

"Ne hyung"

.

.

.

Mereka kembali memasuki kamar mewah tempat dimana Leeteuk terbaring.

"Kalian benar-benar mengawasinya bukan?"

"Ne tuan"

"Kalian boleh keluar, kami yang akan menjaganya" perintah Yunho

Para pelayan itupun berangsur-ngsur keluar meninggalkan Leeteuk yang ditemani Jaejoong dan Yunho dalam kamar tersebut.

"Umma" panggil Jaejoong

Leeteuk berbalik, memandangnya seperti tatapan rindu akan seseorang.

"An- anakku?" parau Leeteuk

"Ne, ne umma ini aku" ucap Jaejoong semangat "Kau mengenaliku ummaa?" Jaejoong mendekat mendudukan diri di tepian ranjang milik Leeteuk

"Hiks, be- benarkah kau? Ka- kau anak ku dan siwon? Hiks" ucapnya sambil meraba wajah Jaaejoong

"Ne umma aku Choi Jaejoong, anakmu!" Ucap Jaejoong menghambur dalam pelukan Leeteuk

"Ani ani aku pasti bermimpi" ucap Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong tubuh Jaejong pelan

"Aku anakmu umma perca-"

"Jae, perlu waktu untuknya beradaptasi, kau harus mengerti ne?" ucap Yunho yang kini menggapai pundak Jaejoong

"Hiks, ne hyung"

"Kau jaga umma di sini ne"

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aku akan keluar untuk menemui dokter pribadi Leeteuk"

"Oh, ne hyung!" angguk Jaejoong

.

.

"Umma mungkin kita baru bertemu 3 kali, pertama saat aku lahir kedua saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu dan ketiga adalah saat ini. Tapi aku percaya suatu saat kau akan percaya kalau aku ini anak kandungmu umma~" ucap Jaejoong lembut sambil mengelus rambut Leeteuk

Leeteuk hanya diam, memang benar yang Yunho katakan perlu waktu untuknya beradaptasi dengan semua yang baru dilihatnya.

"Jae, kita harus pulang" tegur Yunho

"Ne hyung, sebentar lagi" mohon Jaejoong

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu dari 3 jam yang lalu jae!" tegas Yunho

"Arasso!" teriaknya "Umma, aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan ke sini lagi" ucapnya lembut pada Leeteuk

"Pali Jae, biarkan umma beristirahat" ucap Yunho menyret pelan tangan Jaejoong

.

.

.

**At Yunho's House**

"Lelah?" tanya Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan lunglai

"Ne" angguk Jaejoong

"Ke kamar dan cepat istirahatkan dirimu"

"Ne hyung"

.

**At Jae's Room **

"Segaaaaaaar!" teriak Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya

"Eh. Katana? Milik siapa?" batin Jaejoong "Mungkin milik Yunho hyung, tapi kenapa di-sini" timpalnya

Jaejoongpun berjalan menuju kamar Yunho berniat mengembalikan barang yang dirasanya milik kekasihnnya tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung~"

"HYUNG!" pekik Jaejoong merasa panggilannya tak digubris oleh Yunho

Ceklek

"Tadi aku menemukan katana, apa ini milikmu hyung?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"BODOH! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menyentuh katanaku!" bentak Yunho

Mendengar Yunho membentaknya seperti itu jelas membuat Jaejoong kaget dan bingung, apa salahnya? Dia hanya menemukan katana dan berusaha mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya.

"Ak –aku.."

"AKU APA! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menyentuh barang-barangku hah!?" benaknya lagi

"Hiks, mian hyung mian, aku tidak bermaksu-"

"Pergi! Kembali ke kamarmu!" ucapnya tanpa memandang Jaejoong

"Hikss.. Maafkan aku hyu-"

"Pergi Jae. Masuk ke kamarmu!" bentaknya

Jaejoong berlari dengan tangis yang tertahan sungguh diluar dugaan Yunho akan membentaknya seperti itu hanya karena menyentuh pedangnya.

"Ini baru awal Jaejoong" seru Yoochun yang menyaksikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih tersebut sejak tadi

.

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan diri dikasur mewahnya, di sertai isakan ringan akibat bentakan Yunho yang baru dialaminya.

"Apa salahku?" gumamnya "Aku hanya ingin mengembelikannya! Lagi pula aku tidak tau kenapa benda itu berada dikamarku!" sambungnya

Jaejoong menulungkupkan wajahnya pada bantal dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya keras pada kasurnya. Jaejong merasa kakinya menyentuh kertas saat menghentak-hentakkan kakimua.

"Amplop?" gerutu Jaejoong

"MWO!? Taemin! Yunho Hyung!"

Taemin mendapati photo Yunho dan Taemin yang terlihat seperti sedang melumat satu sama lain.

"Hiks, ani ani. Ini pasti bohong" isaknya sambil melempar photo-photo tersebut

.

.

**TBC**

**Next chap**

**Ty buat review nya :***

**Aku bingung sendiri mau nerusin gimana cerita ini**

**Wkwkwk -_-**

**Gomenasae buat typonya**


	9. Chapter 9

Tears Of Love

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Lee Taemin

Park JungSoo (Leeteuk)

Lee Donghae

And Other

Maaf kalau cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya.

Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa.

* * *

Happy Reading ^,^

**_Sebelumnya..._**

"_MWO!? Taemin! Yunho Hyung!"_

_Jaejoong mendapati photo Yunho dan Taemin yang terlihat seperti sedang melumat satu sama lain._

"_Hiks, ani ani. Ini pasti bohong" isaknya sambil melempar photo-photo tersebut_

.

.

**Part 9**

Yunho terlihat sedang sangat kalut saat ini, berjalan mondar mandir di balkon rumah mewahnya. "Apa aku keterlaluan memarahinya seperti tadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri "Tidak! Bahkan Yoochun yang sudah lama bersamaku pun tak ku perbolehkan menyentuh katanaku!" yakinnya lagi

"Hyung~" panggil Taemin takut-takut

Yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepala ke arah suara yang memanggilnya

"Kau? Ada apa?"

"Ani, aku lihat hyung sepertinya ada masalah? Berceritalah" bujuk Taemin

Yunho diam dan berpikir "Mungkin rasa gelisahku akan berkurang setelah bercerita" batinnya

"Hyung!"

"Ah ne Tae, aku hanya sedang kesal" jujur Yunho

"Dengan?"

"Jaejoong"

"Wae hyung?" tanya Taemin "Sepertinya rencana Yoochun hyung berhasil" batin Taemin

"Dia menyentuh katanaku!"

"Hmmm" angguk Taemin

"Apa aku berlebihan tae?"

"Ne?"

"Tadi aku memarahinya"

"Apa benda itu sangat berarti bagimu?" tanya Taemin balik

"Ne, tapi menurutku Jaejoong lebih berharga! Tapi itu kali pertama orang berani menyentuh katanaku!" prustasinya

"Apa kau begitu menyayangi Jaejoong hyung?"

"Ne, aku harus selalu menjaganya Tae" jujur Yunho "Karena itu janjiku" sambungnya

"Janji?"

"Ne. Aku berjanji pada sahabatku untuk selalu menjaganya" kini Yunho seperti mengingat kembali kenangan bersama Siwon. Sahabat terbaiknya.

"Ummm" Taemin hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita Yunho

"Aku akan membalas siapapun yang berani menyakiti Jaejoong..." kini Yunho mulai geram "Sekalipun itu dongsaengku sendiri" sambungnya

"Ne?"

"Kau tau dari mana Yoochun mendapat lebam disekujur tubuhnya?"

"Molla" cuek Taemin

"Aku yang memukulinya. Dia sudah menyakiti Jaejoong waktu itu Tae" ucap Yunho sambil memandang Taemin

"Mw- mwo?" gagap Taemin "Apa Yoochun hyung berbohong!" batinnya

"Yoochun dan Jaejoong beradu mulut malam itu, Jaejoong menampar Yoochun karena membawa nama appanya" Yunho menghela nafas "Dan setelah itu Yoochun berusaka mencekik Jaejoong, dan aku sangat tidak menyukai pemandangan itu" lanjut Yunho

"Maaf aku jadi banyak bercerita ta-"

GREP

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekik Yunho

Yunho kaget karena Taemin memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Sekarang posisi Yunho adalah berdiri dengan Taemin yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sebentar saja hyung, aku ingin kau berbagi penderitaanmu" gumam Taemin Pelan

"Tapi jangan seperti ini Tae" ucapnya mencoba melepas pelukan Taemin

"Hanya sebentar hyung~" pintanya pelan "Kau! Kau membohongiku Yoochun hyung! Mian Yunho hyung pasti sekarang photo itu sudah sampai ke tangan Jae hyung! Aku harus segera menjelaskannya setelah ini" batin Taemin

.

.

.

"Hiks.. hikss Aaargh!" Jaejoong mengamuk menghamburkan seisi kamarnya

Sesuatu yang dilihatnya sungguh membuatnya tak habis pikir "Aku kira kau benar-benar mencintaiku Yunho!" teriaknya

"Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini!" gumamnya sambil menghapus air matanya kasar dan memungut photo-photo YunTae yang berserakan dikamarnya.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri rumah besar tersebut mencari Yunho atau paling tidak Taemin agar dia mendapat penjelasan dari mereka.

"Kalian diman-"

Jaejoong terdiam photo-photo YunTae yang berada di tangannya tadi terlepas begitu saja.

"Hiks.. hikss sekarang sudah terjawab" kini Jaejoong tersenyum meski masih dengan air mata yang mengalir

Jaejoong pergi segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Sungguh menurutnya melihat Yunho dan Taemin yang sedang berpelukan adlalah pemandangan terburuk yang pernah dilihatnya selama selama hidupnya.

"Sakit!" ucap Jaejoong sambil meremas dadanya "Bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari kematian Yesung appa hiks hiks"

Jaejoong menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut, memendam sendiri rasa sakit yang mendera lahir dan batinnya.

"Jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan hiks" gumamnya "Aku haurs meninggalkan rumah ini" sambungnya lagi

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup Tae" ucap Yunho melepas pelukan Taemin "Sekarang istirahatlah" sambung Yunho

"Ne" singkat Taemin lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho "Kau harus menjelaskan padaku Yoochun hyung!" gumamnya sambil berjalan menujur kamar Yoochun

BRAKK

"HYUNG!" pekik Taemin

"Hmm, kau menganggu tidurku~" igau Yoochun

"KAU BOHONG HYUNG!" pekik Taemin tepat di telinga Yoochun

"Apa? Aku berbohong apa?" bingung Yoochun yang baru tersadar dari tidurnya

"Kau yang menyakiti Jae hyung terlebih dahulu! Bukan dia kan!?" terlihat emosi yang teramat sangat di mata Taemin "Kau keterlaluan hyung!" pekiknya

"Tae aku bisa jelaskan-"

"TIDAK! Aku akan mengatakannya pada Jae hyung!" teriaknya lantang

"Mwo? Jangan bodoh Taemin!" teriak Yoochun

"Kau itu licik hyung! Sungguh aku tidak menyangka" desis Taemin

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Yoochun yang kini tengah mengarahkan ujung samurainya ke leher Taemin

"Hyu- hyung, ja- jauhkan benda itu" takut Taemin

"Heh" Yoochun tertawa licik "Kau tau sedang membentak siapa adik kecil?" sambungnya

Yoochun menjauhkan katananya dan mencengkram kasar rambut Taemin

"Kau tau dimana ummamu?" bisik Yoochun

Taemin langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar kata 'umma' yang keluar dari mulut Yoochun "Apa yang kau tau tentang ummaku!?" teriak Taemin

"Aaaaargh" Taemin memekik ketika Yoochun menjambak rambutnya lebih keras lagi

"Jangan pernah berteriak di depanku!" ucap Yoochun "Jika aku katakan ummamu ada padaku, apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Yoochun

"Bohong kau pasti bohong!" ucap Taemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Aku akan membawamu jika kau tidak percaya" ucap Yoochun

Kemudian Yoochun berjalan menariknya masih dengan posisi tangan yang menjambak rambut Taemin. Alhasil membuat Taemin meringis karenanya.

"Hyung le- phas! sakit!" mohon Taemin

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan ummamu kan? Akan ku bawa kau kesana" ketus Yoochun

"Kau menyakitiku hyung" ucap Taemin memelas

Bruk

Dengan kasar Yoochun mendorong Taemin ke dalam mobilnya. Beruntung Jaejoong dan Yunho mungkin sudah terlelap tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. Sehingga mereka tidak mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi antara Yoochun dan Taemin.

"Kau ingin melihat ummamu kan?" tanya Yoochun sambil tersenyum bukan! Tapi menyeringai.

.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut membuat mobil yang dikemudikan Yoochun mampu melaju cepat di jalanan yang terbilang sangat lapang, menembus kabut malam yang memudarkan sedikit jarak pandang manusia normal.

"Hyung kita mau kemana? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, kak membuatku takut" ucap Taemin takut-takut

Yoochun tidak menjawab sedikitpun ucapan Taemin dan masih setia memasang wajah dingin yang cukup membuat sapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ada apa dengan Yoochun hyung! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini" ucapTaemin dalam hati

"Kau! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melawanku, dan bersikaplah seolah aku ini memang sunbaemu!" ucapnya tanpa memandang Taemin

"N- ne hyung" ucap Temin takut-takut

Mobil berhenti di pinggiran jalan yang sepi menampakkan sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar dan ada beberapa penjaga di depan post jaga rumah tersebut. Mereka membungkukan badan ketika Yoochun melewati mereka menunjukan Yoochunlah orang yang berkuasa di rumah tersebut.

"Ki-kita mau kemana hyung?" takut Taemin sambil mengikuti Yoochun ketika Yoochun menuruni anak tangga yang sepertinya menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Kau akan melihat ummamu" jawab Yoochun

"Hiks. Apa benar kau bersamanya umma?" batin Taemin menangis

"Lihat" kini Yoochun menunjuk monitor yang tepat berada di depannya

"Umma! Kau kah itu? UMMA!" pekik Taemin

"Sekuat apapun kau berteriak ummamu tidak akan mendengar" ucap Yoochun santai

Dalam sudut pandang monitor tersebut tengah menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang berada dalam sebuah kamar mewah. Namun terlihat sangat depresi. Bak burung kecil yang diletakkan dalam sebuah sangkar emas.

Klik

Yoochun menekan sebuah tombol dan berbicara pada sebuah microphone.

"Heechul hyung~" Yoochun berbicara pada microphone tersebut

"_Kau! Lepaskan aku bajingan!"_ teriaknya Lantang entah pada siapa. Karena memang tidak ada siapapun di kamar tersebut selain dirinya serta cctv dan speaker penghubung ruangan kendali dan kamarnya tersebut _"Apa untungnya kau mengurungku seperti ini!?"_ teriaknya lagi.

"Tenang dulu hyung-ku sayang, tebak aku kesini membawa siapa" ucap Yoochun santai

"_Aku tidak perduli!"_

"Umma, hiks hiks aku bisa meliatmu umma! Kau baik-baik saja kan umma?" isak Taemin

"_Tae- taemin?"_ gagap Heechul _"Bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anakku!"_ bentaknya

"Jangan kasar seperti itu hyung, dia akan menjadi anakku juga jika kita menikah nanti" ucap Yoochun percaya diri

"Apa maksdunya menikah?" batin Taemin

"_Jangan berpikir aku akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" _Gertak Heechul

"Santai saja hyung aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap" ucapnya "Kau sudah melihat ummamu bukan sekarang kita harus pulang" ucapnya sambil menjambak lagi rambut Taemin dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Aaaarhg, hyung lepas!" pekik Taemin merasa sakit akan jambakan Yoochun

"_Yak! Jung Yoochun! Lepaskan Taemin, biarkan dia menikmati hidupnya, cukup akuh hiks.. hikss cukup aku yang kau buat seperti ini" _teriak Heechul yang semakin melemah dan di akhiri dengan sebuah tangisan

"Percuma saja anda berteriak seperti itu nyonya, Tuan besar dan Tuan Muda sudah pergi" ucap salah satu penjaga

Heechul kembali diam.

.

.

.

Terlihat Taemin terseok-seok mengikuti langkah Yoochun yang sedari tadi menjambak rambutnya memaksanya mengikut langkah besarnya. Dan dengan kasar Yoochun kembali mendorong Taemin kedalam mobilnya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu mengurung ummaku?" ucap Taemin datar

"Aku mencintainya"

"Kau kejam, kau licik, kau brengsek!" umpat Taemin penuh emosi

Bugh

Yoochun menyikut kasar wajah Taemin dengan sikunya membuat darah mengalir dihidungnya.

"Kau! Tidak pantas berkata apapun! Ingat posisimu bodoh!" teriak Yoochun "..dan ingat bersikap lah seperti biasa. Anggap aku sunbaemu!" ancam Yoochun sambil mencengkram kuat rahang Taemin dengan sebelah tangannya

"Bersihkan hidungmu sebelum turun, aku tidak ingin Yunho hyung sampai melihatnya" ucap Yoochun memberi sebual sapu tangan pada Taemin

"Mereka pasti sudah tertidur" protes Taemin

"Bersihkan!" bentak Yoochun

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa lagi Taemin menuruti semua perintah Yoochun

.

.

.

**At Taemin's Room**

Taemin duduk di tepian kasurnya mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi.

"Kenapa Yoochun hyung seperti itu! Aku pikir dia benar-benar tulus menyelamatkan umma waktu itu" batinnya

_Flashback On_

_Tiga orang tengah duduk santai di kursi salah satu taman. Satu orang tengah sibuk menjaga salah satu anaknya yang masih balita. Mereka tengah merasakan indahnya anugerah tuhan yang masih memberi mereka kesempatan menikmati matahari pagi kala itu._

"_Aku senang umma" ucap Taemin_

"_Wae sayang?" tanya sang umma lembut_

"_Aku senang umma mengurungkan niat umma untuk mengirimku ke luar negeri"_

"_Maafkan umma ne?" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca _

"_Ne, selama umma tidak melakukannya aku akan memaafkan umma" ucap Taemin tulus _

"_Ahh umma" panggil Taemin _

"_Hmm?"_

"_Yoochun hyung itu siapa?" tanya Taemin polos_

"_Dia yang menyelamatkan umma dulu saat umma kecelakaan Tae" ucap sang umma_

"_Maksud umma?"_

"_Umma mengandung adikmu saat kecelakaan itu, dan Yoochun hyung datang menolongmu" ucap Heechul _

"_hmmm" angguk Taemin mengerti_

"_Jika umma tidak mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu mungkin kau sudah berada di Amerika sekarang, karena Yesung tidak ingin orang tau umma sudah memiliki anak sebelum menikah dengannya, maka dari itu dia meminta umma mengirimmu keluar negeri" ucap Heechul sambil menerawang mengingat masalalunya_

"_Apa kalian membicarakanku?" tanya orang yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dibelakang kami_

_Sontak membuat Heechul dan Taemin yang dari tadi berbicara serius kaget karenanya._

"_Kau mengagetkan kami Chun-ah" ucap Heechul_

"_Hehe, mian hyung" jawab Yoochun cengengesa_

"_Umma! Hyung! Kajja pulang Tae lapar" ucap Taemin sambil menarik-narik tangan Heechul dan Yoochun_

_._

_._

_._

"_Umma hiks umma mana hyung mana!" berontak Taemin_

"_Mian Tae, hyung juga tidak tau.. ummamu pergi sejak tadi pagi dan sampai sekarang belum kembali" tutur Yoochun_

"_Uma, bagaimana aku dan adikku jika umma pergi hyung!" Taemin terus berontak "Aku ingin umma hyung! Umaa!" teriaknya_

"_Taemin tenanglah tenang, hyung yang akan menjagamu dan adikmmu, kita akan menunggu sampai ummamu kembali" ucap Yoochun memeluk Taemin_

"_Apa hiks umma akan hikss kembali?" tanya Taemin sesenggukan_

"_Tentu saja"_

_Flasback Off_

"Jadi itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka hyung!" batin Taemin "Apa hilangnya dongsaengku juga sandiwaramu belaka hyung? Hiks hiks.. kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan orang sepertimu!" batin Taemin.

.

.

.

**At Morning**

"Aku sudah keterlaluan pada Jae malam itu" ucapnya "Aku harus minta maaf" sambung Yunho lagi

Yunho pun berjalan ke kemar Jaejoong dan seperti biasa Yunho masuk tanpa seijin Jaejoong.

"Jae.."

"..."

"Jae.." panggil Yunho lagi

Namun yang dipanggil tak kunjung muncul.

"Bodoh! Jangan katakan kau kabur hanya gara-gara ku bentak Jae" batin Yunho sambil berlarian keluar kamar mencari Jaejoong keseluruh penjuru rumah.

"Aish. Kemana anak itu!?" prustasinya

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Taemin

"Jaejoong dia tidak ada Tae!" teriak Yunho

"Mwo!"

"Kau tidak usah ikut berteriak!" bentak Yunho

"Mi- mian hyung, lalu kau akan mencarinya kemana?"

"Aku rasa aku tau dia kemana" ucap Yunho pelan

"Hyung mau kemana?" panggil taemin melihat Yunho beranjak begitu saja

"Tentu saja mencari Jaejoong"

"Aku ikut" dengan sigap Taemin mengekor dibelakang Yunho

Yunho melajukan mobilnya sangat cepat kali ini. Bahkan dia tak menghiraukan Taemin yang hampir mati jantungan karena beberapa kali Yunho hampir menabrak pejalan kaki.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?"

"Jangan banyak tanya!" ketus Yunho

.

.

.

Brak

Dengan kasar Yunho membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk.

"Jaejoong!" Yunho langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan namun tak ditemukan sosok Jaejoong yang dicarinya

"Mana Jaejoong! Dan mana Leeteuk hyung!" bentak Jaejoong pada pelayan-pelayan dirumah tersebut

"Mi- mian tuan, tadi tuan muda mengatakan ingin mengajak Nyonya Choi jalan-jalan" ucap salah satu pelayan takut-takut

"MWO! BODOH! Kenapa kau beri ijin!" bentaknya

"Kami takut karena tuan muda bilang tuan lah yang menyuruhnya" ucapnya lagi

"AH! BODOH BODOH!" umpat Yunho sambil menendangi pintu kamar tak bersalah tersebut

"Sabar hyung, kita pasti akan menemukannya" ucap Taemin mencoba menenagkan Yunho

.

.

.

At Different Place

Namja cantik dengan susah payah menuntun sang umma menuju kamar baru mereka.

"Umma di sini dulu ne, aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah berhasil membaringkan sang umma

Leeteuk mengangguk, sepertinya dia sudah mulai merasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Donghae-ah" panggilnya

"Ne hyung?"

"Gomawo Donghae-ah, kau sudah banyak membantuku dan umma"

"Ne, tidak usah kau pikirkan hyung" ucapnya tulus "Lagi pula aku bosan tinggal sendirian di apartement sebesar ini" jujurnya

"Sekali lagi gowamo Donghae-ah" ucap Jaejoong membungkukan badan

"Lalu apa kau akan menemuinya lagi hyung? Maksudku namjachingumu?"

"Molla, mungkin iya tapi setelah rasa sakit ini hilang" ucap Jaejoong pelan

.

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

**Gomawo gomawo buat yang dah baca , review please ^^**

**fic yang sebelah nyusul nanti :) **

**.**

**yoshiKyu**** : mian kalo ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan **

**haruko2277**** : serius ini ff bingung mau diterusin kayak gimana -_- pusing mikirinnya**

**irengiovanny**** : ty buat review nya**

**yewonmjeje**** : Arigato naa udah suka sama fic ini :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tears Of Love**

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Lee Taemin

Park JungSoo (Leeteuk)

Lee Donghae

Kim KIbum

And Other

Maaf kalau cerita tidak sesuai dengan judulnya.

Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa.

Happy Reading ^,^

* * *

_Sebelumnya..._

"_Sekali lagi gowamo Donghae-ah" ucap Jaejoong membungkukan badan_

"_Lalu apa kau akan menemuinya lagi hyung? Maksudku namjachingumu?"_

"_Molla, mungkin iya tapi setelah rasa sakit ini hilang" ucap Jaejoong pelan_

_._

_._

_._

**Part 10**

"BODOH!" hardik Yunho pada seluruh pelayan yang berada di depannya

"Kenapa kalian biarkan mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa seizinku!" bentaknya sambil mencengkram salah satu baju seorang security yang bertugas di rumah Leeteuk

"Mian Tuan" hanya itu kata yang terus keluar dari mulut mereka

"Kalian bodoh! Maaf kalian tidak akan mengembalikan mereka!"

"Hyung sudah, jangan beg-"

"KAU! Lebih baik kau diam!" bentak Yunho

Taemin kaget dengan sikap mengerikan Yunho yang baru ia ketahui "Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya" batin Taemin "Mian hyung, ini semua salahku" sambungnya masih dalam hati

"Apa hanya gara-gara itu kau kabur!" gumam Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi "Bodoh kau bodoh Jaejoong!" sambungnya

"Jika hyung tahu itu semua perbuatanku dan Yoochun kau pasti akan membunuhku hyung?" lirih Taemin dalam hati

* * *

"Apa dengan kabur masalah hyung akan selesai?" tanya seorang namja manis yang kini duduk di samping Jaejoong

"Molla, tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk beberapa saat" ucapnya dengan pandangan kosong

Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti oleh yang mendengarkannya

"Apa kau keberatan aku tinggal di sini?" acap Jaejoong lagi

"Ani hyung, bukan begitu hanya saja menurutku lari tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" tuturnya bijak

"Kau benar Hae ah, aku pasti akan menemuinya lagi dan meminta penjelasan tentang ini" ucapnya sembari menunjuk photo-photo YunTae yang tergeletak didepan meja tempat mereka duduk saat ini

"Mungkin itu hanya kesalah pahaman hyung" ucap Donghae

"Bahkan aku melihat mereka sendiri berpelukan terakhir aku berada di rumah itu" tuturnya dengan mimik wajah yang sulit untuk dijabarkan

"Ne ne, sekarang yang harus hyung pikirkan adalah kesembuhan ummamu hyung" tutur Donghae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ne, aku harus membuat umma bahagia di masa tuanya" seulas senyum tersungging dibibir cerri Jaejoong kala mengingat sang umma yang kini sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaannya meski belum sepenuhnya

"Sebentar lagi Kibum akan datang" ucap Donghae

"Kibum?" bingung Jaejoong

"Dia seorang psikolog hyung, dan untuk mempermudah menyembuhan umma hyung maka dia akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa saat" ucapnya santai

"Kau tidak perlu begitu, aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu Donghae-ah" ucpa Jaejoong yang merasa tak enak

"Dia kekasihku hyung, jadi tidak wajar jika dia di sini hehe" tutur Donghae

"Mwo?"

"Ne, dia yang akan membantu penyembuhan umma hyung selama disini"

"Aku tidak mampu membayarnya donghae-ah, ak-"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu hyung, aku ada untuk membantumu" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan dari yang ditatapnya.

.

Ting Tong

"Nah itu pasti dia hyung"

"Kalau begitu segera kau lihat, aku ingin kekamar melihat kondisi umma" ucapnya Jaejoong

"Ne ne" sungut Donghae

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduk tersebut.

.

.

Cklek

Greeep

"Yaa! Donghae-ah kau membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan" tutur kibum yang sedikit limbung ke belakang akibat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Donghae

"Aku merindukanmu kibum~" ucapnya manja

"Benarkah? ucapnya menggoda Donghae

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" ucap Donghae yang kini memundurkan sedikit badannya agar dapat menatap Kibum

Chu~

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu baby" ucap kibum setelah memberi kecup singkat dibibir tipis Donghae

Dan seperti yang kalian tebak sekarang Donghae sedang cengengesan dengan semburat merah yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Mana orang yang kau ceritakan padaku donghae-ah?"

"Ada di dalam hyung"

"Bisa kita temui sekarang?"

"Bisa, tapi setelah kau membersihkan diri dan membereskan semua bawaanmu ini kedalam kamar hyung, dan juga aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu, kau pasti lelah kan?" ucap Donghae panjang lebar

"Cerewet sekali kekasihku ini" tuturnya santai sambil mengacak-acak rambut Donghae

"Aku tidak cerewet" ketusnya

"Arasso" jawabnya mengalah

"Pali, aku akan membantu membereskan barang-barangmu" ucapnya meniggalkan Kibum

"Tunggu baby, kita akan tidur dikamar yang sama kan?" ucap Kibum yang berhasil membuat Donghae berhenti dari jalannya

"a ap- apa mak- maksud mu hyung?" gagap Donghae tanpa membalikan badan

"Tentu saja, kau kan kekasihku" ucap kibum yang kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya dengan tangan yang sudah bebas meraba tubuh sexy kekasihnya ini. Dan jangan tanyakan koper kibum yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai apartement tersebut.

"Hyu- hyung aku tidak- ano..."

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda baby" ucap Kibum kembali mengambil kopernya dan berjalan mendahului Donghae

Sementara Donghae hanya mengekori Kibum sambil menghentakkan kakinya "Menyebalkan!" batin Donghae

.

.

"Umma, makan ne?" mohon Jaejoong

"Apa kau benar anak ku? Anak Siwon?" ucapnya dengan tatapan kosong

"Ne umma, aku yakin kau pasti bisa merasakannya" ucap jaejoong

"Tapi anakku telah di bawa Yesung, mungkin dia sudah membunuhnya." kini mimiknya berubah menyiratkan suatu ketakutan

"Ani umma, sebenarnya dia merawatku dengan sangat baik"

Mendengar penuturan tersebut Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong. Pandangan yang seolah meminta Jaejoong untuk menceritakan lebih lagi tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Dia merawatku dengan baik hingga sekarang umma dia bahkan sangat menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri umma, mungkin dia menanggapku sebagai pengganti anak yang dikandung istrinya yang meninggal saat ditabrak oleh Siwon appa" ucapnya ringan "Omo apa yang aku katakan" ucap Jaejoong yang kini menutup mulutnya karena tidak seharusnya dia membicarakan hal seperti ini karena kondisi Leeteuk memang belum bisa menerimanya

"Istrinya meninggal?" ucap Leeteuk dingin

"Ne?" bingung Jaejoong

"Lanjutkan ceritamu!" ucapnya lagi

"Dan Yunho bilang itu lah yang menyebabkan Yesung mengambilku dari umma dan appa, sampai akhirnya kemarin Yunho membunuhnya dan membawaku bersamanya" jelas Jaejoong lagi

"Yun- yunho membunuhnya?" ucap Leeteu parau

"Ne umma dan Yunho juga menceritakan semuanya padaku, Yunho juga yang menceritakan tentang umma dan appa" tutur Jaejoong lagi sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Leeteuk

Mereka dalam diam sekitar 5 menit dan...

"Aaaaarghh" teriak Leeteuk tiba-tiba

Leeteuk mulai berontak lagi dan melempar bantal dan segala apa yang ada di sekitarnya ke arah Jaejoong

"Umma! Kenapa umma?" panik Jaejoong

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Donghae yang datang karena mendengar keributan di kamar Leeteuk

"Umma, dia seperti ini setelah aku bercerita tentang Yesung appa"

"Aish kau ini hyung, sebentar aku panggilkan Kibum"

Dan tak lama Donghae datang dengan Kibum yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" panik Kibum melihat Leeteuk meringkuk di sudut tempat tidurnya

"Aku menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak seperti itu" tutur Jaejoong

"Kalian berdua bisa keluar?" mohom Kibum "Aku akan melakukan terapi pertama pada umma-mu sekarang Jae"

"Tapi tap-"

"Ayo hyung, percayakan semuanya pada Kibum" yang kini sudah menarik lengan Jaejoong memaksanya untuk keluar

* * *

"Tuan" panggil Kibum yang kini berusaha mendekati Leeteuk yang masih setia meringkuk disudut tempat tidurnya

"Istri Yesung meninggal? Berarti sekarang dongsaengku satu-satunya telah meninggal!" racau Leeteuk tidak karuan

"Tenang tuan tenang, kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahku padaku, karena itu akan mengurangi beban pikiranmu saat ini" ucap kibum tenang

"Aku –aku..."

"Kita akan lakukan perlahan, ceritakan apa yang menjadi beban pikiranmu saat ini" ucapnya sambil menarik Leeteuk perlahan dan merebahkannya di tempat tidurnya "Kau boleh memejamkan mata saat bercerita jika itu dapat membuat anda nyaman" ucap Kibum lagi

"Aku baru saja melahirkan saat itu, dan saat di rumah sakit tiba-tiba saja **DIA** masuk dan membawa anakku" wajah Leeteuk kini menyiratkan ketakutan akan masalalunya "Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu, hingga akhirnya tadi Jaejoong mengatakannya padaku" tutur Leeteuk

"Dia? Jika boleh saya tahu siapa 'dia' yang anda maksud?" tanya Kibum perlahan

"Dia? Dia Yesung, dia musuh almarhum suamiku" tuturnya "Tapi dia juga suami dari dongsaengku, aku dan dongsaengku sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan persaudaraan kami dari suami-suami kami untuk keselamatan kami masing-masing hikss hikks.. dan tadi Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dongsaeng ku ditabrak oleh Siwon saat itu. Dan itu yang membuat Yesung mengambil anakku dan membunuh Siwon saat itu" kini Leeteuk mulai menangis masih dengan mata yang terpejam

"Siapa saja yang mengetahui hubungan darah anda dengan suami Yesung tersebut?"

"Tidak ada, bahkan Yunho pun tidak mengetahuinya hiks hikss"

"Yunho?" tanya Kibum lagi

"Dia orang kepercayaan juga dongsaeng kesayangan almarhum suamiku" tutur Leeteuk

"Hmmm, anda bilang dongsaeng anda ditabrak? apa anda yakin dongsaeng anda meninggal?" tanya Kibum pelan

"Ne, Jaejoong mengatakan seperti itu tadi hiks hiks" jawab Leeteuk masih dengan sesenggukannya

"Anda tau siapa Jaejoong?" tanya Kibum lagi

"Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anakku yang telah dibawa kabur Yesung 17 tahun silam" ucapnya datar

"Anda masih mengingat kejadian itu? Jadi sejak 17 tahun anda hidup seperti ini?"

"Ne" ucapnya singkat

"Sungguh sepertinya anda mengalami masa-masa yang berat" ucap Kibum mencoba ikut merasakan perasaan pasiennya tersebut

Tak ada jawaban kali ini dari Leeteuk, tapi di telah berhenti dari tangisnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda? Lebih baik kah?" tanya Kibum pelan

Dijawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil

"Saya rasa hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu, sekarang anda perlu makan dan anda juga harus cukup istirahat, saya akan mengatur menu makanan anda mulai dari hari ini, saya lihat kondisi fisik anda sangat tidak baik" ucap Kibum sembari melemparkan senyum mautnya ke arah Leeteuk

"Ne dokter" ucapnya lemah

Kibumpun menarik selimut sebatas dada Leeteuk dan meninggalkan Leeteuk membiarkannya untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Bagaimana dok, umaa! Bagaimana dia?" ucap Jaejoong yang melihat Kibum keluar dari kamar ummanya dan langsung menyuguhinya dengan segudang pertanyaan.

"Jangan begitu, cukup panggil hyung" tuturnya

"Ne hyung ne! Bagaimana umma?" tanyanya lagi

"Sabar dulu Jaejoong-ssi, kau harus menceritakan semua yang berhubungan dengan ibumu selama ini demi kelancaran penyembuhan" jelas Kibum

"Izinkan Kibum hyung duduk dulu hyung" sela Donghae

"Ne ne" angguk Jaejoong

Merekapun memilih duduk di ruang keluarga dengan haya beralaskan karpet berbulu tebal (lesehan).

"Dia mengatakan orang yang bernama Yesung telah membunuh Siwon dan mengambil anaknya yaitu kau Jae" tanya Kibum

"Ne itu memang benar" jawab Jaejoong cepat

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu tentang istri Yesung yang meninggal?" tanya Kibum lagi

"Istri Yesung appa?" bingung Jaejoong

"Ne? Apa kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, karena aku baru saja bertemu dengan umma setelah 17 tahun aku hidup bersama Yesung appa" tutur Jaejoong

"Yunho? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ani!" jawabnya cepat

"Hyung, jangan berbohong!" tegur Donghar yang sedarit adi menyimak pembicaraan mereka

"Aku kabur untuk menghilangkan sedikit pikiranku tentangnya, dan sekarang kenapa kalian malah mempertanyakannya" kesal Jaejoong

"Sepertinya anda juga memerlukan terapi" ucap Kibum tertawa mendengar penuturan Jaejoong

"Apa maksudmu hah!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri dari duduknya dengan dua tangan yang betengger di pingangganya. Kini Jaejoong menunjukkan sisi sangarnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Jaejoong-ssi, aku menanyakannya karena sepertinya Yunho adalah orang yang tahu lebih banyak tentang masalalu Leeteuk-ssi dari pada kau" jelas Kibum

"Ne, memang dia yang merawat Leeteuk selama 17 tahun ini"

"Kalau begitu aku perlu bertemu dengannya dan berbicara banyak tentang masalalu Leeteuk" ucap Kibum yang kini merebahkan diri di paha Donghae

"MWO?" pekik Jaejoong "Bisakah kita tidak melibatkannya?" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas

Kibum hanya menggelang sebagai jawabannya 'TIDAK'.

* * *

Terlihat dua orang tengah duduk diruang keluarga dikediaman Jung, yang satu tengah asik dengan televisi sedang yang satu hanya berbaring sambil menerawang melihat langit-langit.

"Taemin ah" panggil Yoochun

"Ne hyung?"

"Mana Yunho hyung?" tanyanya lagi

"Dia masih sibuk mencari Jae hyung" jawab Taemin malas

"Cih"

"Hyung, aku ingin bertemu umma" ucap Taemin tiba-tiba

"Heh? Tidak akan sebelum ummamu menerima cintaku" ucapnya

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu menginginkan umma hyung? Bahkan umur kalian terpaut jauh" tutur Taemin

"Karena dia itu spesial di mataku" ucapnya

"Bajingan kau Yoochun!" teriak Taemin dalam hati

"Dia itu cantik, tidakkah kau lihat itu?" kini Yoochun memperlihatkan photo Heechul yang tidak sepantasnya

"Hyung! Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada umma!" marah Taemin ketika melihat photo Heechul tanpa busana

"Karena dia itu milikku, akulah pengatur hidupnya" ucap Yoochun

"Aku akan mengadukannya pada Yunho hyung!" pekik Taemin

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lalu' hah!" pekik Taemin

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengadukan ini kepada Yunho? Apa kau akan membiarkanku menelpon pengawalku sekarang dan membunuh ummamu yang tak berdaya itu?" ucapnya santai "Jangan kau kira karena aku mencintai ummamu aku tidak tega membunuhnya" seringainya

"Jangan hyung, ku mohon" ucap Taemin dengan wajah memelas dan wajah kemenangan Yoochun

"Jadilah anak yang baik Tae" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Taemin

"Bajingan kau psikopat! Sepertinya aku memang harus bersikap baik padamu untuk saat ini! Tapi suatu saat aku akan membalas perbuatanmu ini Yoochun!" ucap taemin dalam hati

"Cepat-cepatlah kau rebut hati Yunho hyung jadi dia tidak perlu menikah dengan anak Choi itu!" omel Yoochun

"Memang kenapa dengan Jaejoong hyung, dia baik" ucap Taemin

"Tapi dia anak dari orang yang hampir membunuhku!" ketus Yoochun

Taemin sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Yoochun, namun saat ini sungguh dia tidak ingin menanyakan apapun karena hanya keselamatan ummanya yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

**At Yunho's Room**

Terlihat namja tampat tengah sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"Ayolah aktifkan ponselmu jae" prustasinya

Mungkin sudah ratusan kali Yunho mencoba untuk menghubungi Jaejoong namun nihil karena selalu saja tidak aktif.

Yunho menghempaskan kasar handphonenya ke tempat tidur miliknya, mendudukan diri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya prustasi.

"aku harus segera menemukannya" gumam Yunho "Aku harus menepati janjiku pada Siwon untuk menjaganya" sambungnya

Tak lama handphonenya berdering, dengan cepat Yunho mengambilnya dengan harapan itu dari Jaejoong dan 'Bingo' benar itu dari Jaejoong-nya.

"Yoboseyo? Yoboseyo! Jae kau dimana?" paniknya

"..."

"Jae kumohon"

"..."

"Jaejoong ah, baby ayolah~" bujuk Yunho

"_Temui aku sekarang juga, aku akan meng-smskan alamatnya padamu" _

Tut Tut Tut

Sambungan tela diputus oleh Jaejoong secara sepihak

Drrrrrt

"**Restaurant XXXX"** begitu isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Jaejoong

Dengan cepat Yunho mengambil dompet jaket dan kunci mobilnnya dan melesat tanpa memperdulikan jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

* * *

Di sebuah restaurant Jaejoong Donghae dan Kibum terlihat tengah duduk sambil bercanda namun sepertinya hanya dua dari mereka yang larut dalam pembicaraan karena pada dasarnya Jaejoong hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tidak jelas sejak tadi.

"Jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu hyung" ucap Donghae

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengannya Donghae-ah" keluh Jaejoong

"Tapi kita memerlukan bantuannya Jae"

"Ne ne"

"Bukankah kau ingin umma mu cepat sembuh dan menerima keberadaanmu sebagai anaknya Jae? Maka dari itu kau juga harus membantu dan bersikaplah sedikit dewasa" nasehat Kibum yang masih setia dengan makannya

"Aku memang sudah dewasa" gumamnya namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kibum

Tap tap tap

Derap langkah tergesa-gesa dari seorang namja tampan yang terdengar sedang berjalan ke arah meja yang JaeHaeBum.

"Benar itu Jaejoong" gumamnya "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi" batin Yunho berteriak senang

"Jaejoong ah" panggilnya

"Ah itu dia, aku ingi ketoilet" ucap Jaejoong ingin beranjak namun gagal karena donghae kembali menarik paksa lengan Jaejoong

Yunho langsung duduk dibangku yang berseberangan dengan Jaejoong yang berada disamping Kibum

"Jae pulanglah ku mohon, jangan bersika seperti ini, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuatmu kabur" tutur Yunho tanpa memperdulikan Kibum dan Donghae yang juga berada di sana

"Shiro! Kibum hyung ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Jaejoong tanpa memandang Yunho

"Kibum?" bingung Yunho

"Kim Kibum imnida" ucapnya berdiri dan membungkukan badan

"Jung Yunho Imnida" balas Yunho "Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Yunho to the poitn

"Anda sepertinya bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi" ucap Kibum lagi "Begini aku hanya ingi membicarakan tentang Leeteuk, kebetulan aku adalah psikolog yang menanganinya saat ini" tuturnya

"Ooo" ucap Yunho mengerti "Lalu?"

"Langsung saja, apa anda mengenal istri Yesung yang ditabrak oleh Siwon?"

"Kim Heechul maksudmu? Ne aku mengenalnya"

"Dia, yang anda sebut Heechul tadi adalah dongsaeng kandung dari tuan Leeteuk"

"MWO!" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong berbarengan

Sementara donghae hanya melongo mendengar penuturan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Yunho mulai penasaran

"Leeteuk-ssi sudah banyak bercerita kepada saya, dan saya hanya memastikan lagi kebenaran yang diceritakan oleh Leeteuk" tutur Kibum

"Jadi namja galak itu dongsaeng dari Leeteuk hyung, sungguh berbeda jauh" gumam Yunho

"Apa benar dia sudah meninggal?" tanya Yesung

"ANI! Dia belum meniggal, dia masih hidup! Hiks hiks..." teriak seorang namja cantik yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pembicaraan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**Astagfirullah maaf banget baru bisa update lagi -_- **

**Kalau sudah sibuk sama game ya gini jadi lupa sama fic.**

**Gomen gomen :)**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang masih review dan masih mau baca fic membsankan saya ini arigato naaa kiss kiss :***

**haruko2277 : makasih mbak dah ripiu :D syukurlah kalau alurnya masih fine-fine aja. ok ok dilanjut terus maaf lama, sibuk sama yang lain jadi gini lah :(**

**i : makasih dah suka sama fic saya mbak, iya sebenernya gk tega juga buat Yoochun jadi jahat :( tapi mau gimana lagi hehe. masalah katana itu bukan apa-apa sebenarnya hanya Yunho nya saja yang berlebihan**

**irengiovanny : makasih reviewnya :D**

**jaena : okay okay, ditunggu aja next chapnya ;) gomawoo revienya ^^**

**Review lagi ne hehehe :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tears Of Love**

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Lee Taemin

Park JungSoo (Leeteuk)

Kim Heechul

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

And Other

Maaf kalau cerita tidak sesuai dengan judulnya.

Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa.

Happy Reading ^,^

* * *

_**Sebelumnya**_

"_Apa benar dia sudah meninggal?" tanya Kibum_

"_ANI! Dia belum meniggal, dia masih hidup! Hiks hiks..." teriak seorang namja cantik yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pembicaraan mereka._

_._

_._

_._

**Part 11**

"Kau!?" kaget Jaejoong

"Tae- taemin" bingung Yunho

"Oh! Jadi kau datang bersamanya? Cih!" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah berniat pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Jae tunggu biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya" cegah Taemin

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Lee Taemin!" ucap Jaejoong

"JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho

Sontak membuat keempat namja yang berada di sana terdiam seketika saat melihat aura yang sangat mengerikan dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Bisa kah kau bersikap dewasa!" kesal Yunho "dan dengarkan penjelasan Taemin" pekiknya

"Hyung, duduk dulu" mohon Donghae pada Jaejoong

"Pria ini menyeramkan" batin Kibum

"Dan kau Taemin! Kau membuntutiku!?" bentaknya pada Taemin

"N- ne mian hyung, aku sudah lancang"

"Memang!" gumam Jaejoong

"Ck, sekarang duduk dan jelaskan apa yang ingin kau jelaskan" tutur Yunho

"Jae, semua photo yang kau lihat itu bohong, itu semua rekayasa Yoochun dan... aku hiks mian Jae" isak Taemin

"Mwo? Apa photo? Apa maksudnya" bingung Yunho

Taemin pun memberikan beberapa lembar photo yang berhasil membuat mimik wajah tampan Yunho berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

PLAK

Yunho memukul Taemin cukup keras membuatnya terhuyung dari tempat duduknya otomatis mengundang perhatian orang yang berada di restaurant malam itu.

"hiks mian hyung mian" isak Taemin

"Kau yang menyuruh Jaejoong bersikap dewasa, tapi kau juga yang berbuat kacau" omel Kibum yang kini menahan Yunho yang terlihat masih ingin memukul Taemin

"Kau! Kurang ajar!" teriak Yunho

Sementara Jaejoong hanya diam masih mencoba mencerna semua kejadian malam ini.

"Sabar, biarkan dia menjelaskan lagi!" nasehat Kibum "Biarkan dia menyelesaikan ceritanya tuan Jung"

Yunho akhirnya luluh dan mau mendengarkan perkataan psikolog ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Jaejoong dingin

"Jae aku-"

"Kenapa!" tanyanya lagi

"Karena Yoochun hyung mengatakan kau adalah pengaruh yang buruk untuk Yunho hyung, tapi belum lama ini kau tahu bahwa kau itu tidaklah benar" ucapnya memelas

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jae!" pekik Taemin lagi "Ummaku! Ummaku ada pada Yoochun keparat itu!" timpalnya

"Mwo?" bingung ke empatnya

"Ummaku sudah lama kabur, itu yang terus Yoochun hyung katakan kepadaku, sejak itu aku hanya hidup bersama Yoochun hyung" tutur Taemin lagi

"Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui itu" batin Yunho

"Dan dongsaengku juga hilang beberapa tahun setelah hilangnya umma hiks. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu Yoochun mengatakan ummaku ada padanya hiks hiks"

Jaejoong yang tadinya diliputi amarah kini mulai luluh setelah mendengar cerita Taemin

"Dia yang menyekap ummaku selama ini, dengan alasan CINTA! Cih, dia lebih seperti psikopat dimataku!" ucapnya pelan namun menusuk

"Lalu, apa yang anda maksud dengan Heechul masih hidup?" tanya Kibum perlahan

"Kim Heechul! Dia ummaku!" Pekiknya lagi

"MWO!?"

"Kau jangan bercanda!" teriak Yunho membahana

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang main-main hyung?"

"Sekalipun Heechul masih hidup anaknya pasti masih seumur dengan Jaejoong dan tidak mungkin itu kau" tutur Yunho masih tak percaya

"Aku anak sulungnya hyung, jika umma tidak mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu mungkin aku sudah dikirim keluar negeri saat itu karena suaminya tidak menerima keberadaanku" sangat terlihat kejujuran di wajah Taemin saat ini

"Bagaimana Yoochun bisa mengenal Heechul?" kini Yunho mulai penasaran

Sementara yang lain hanya mendengarkan perbincangan antara dua orang tersebut, terlebih Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti shock mendengar semua kebenaran tersebut.

"Yoochun yang menyelamatkan umma saat kecelakaan itu hyung, dan berakhir seperti sekarang ini" tutur Taemin lagi

Yunho terdiam mendengar semua penuturan namja cantik ini, wajahnya menampakan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa!

Mereka semua diam, berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Tae mian" Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluk Taemin

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu" isak Taemin "Aku membuat hubunganmu berantakan, aku membuatmu kabur jae mian hiks"

"Sudah, kau melakukan itu bukan karena keinginanmu, dan aku sekarang lega setelah mendengar semuanya" tutur Jaejoong

"Hyung, ku komohon selamatkan umma" mohon Taemin pada Yunho

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" ucap Yunho berlagak santai

"Hyung ku moh-"

"Secara tidak langsung itu akan membantu kesembuhan Leeteuk-ssi" potong Kibum "Leeteuk-ssi sangat prustasi saat mengetahui bahwa Heechul telah meninggal" tuturnya lagi

Yunho terlihat berpikir dalam beberapa wmenit hingga akhirnya berkata "Ne" yang membuat Taemin bernafas lega

"Yoochun! Apa sebenarnnya yang ada di pikiranmu" batin Yunho

"Hyung mian aku telah salah paham padamu" tulus Jaejoong

"Kau harus pulang Jae" tegas Yunho

"Tapi umma-"

"Biar kan Leteuk umma aku dan Kibum yang menjaganya hyung" ucap Donghae

"Tapi itu sudah banyak merepotkanmu Hae-ah"

"Kau harus percaya pada kami Jae" timpal Kibum

Yang akhirnya membuat Jaejoong mengiyakan untuk pulang kembali ke kediaman Jung.

"Dimana ummamu Tae?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu hyung, tapi sepertinya kau perlu bantuan karena yang ku lihat di sana banyak pengawal-pengawal Yoochun hyung" ucap Taemin khawatir

"Aku sudah lebih dari cukup" ucap Yunho pelan namun terdengar sangat meyakinkan

"Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Dapat ku lihat dari tatapan matanya dia adalah orang yang sangat kuat baik itu fisik maupun mentalnya" batin Kibum "Dan aku rasa Donghae akan sedikit terlibat dalam keluarga mengerikan ini" batinnya lagi

.

.

* * *

**At Yunho's Room**

"Apa benar Heenim hyung masih hidup" gumam Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya "Jika benar dia masih hidup apa itu berarti Taemin- ahh itu tidak mungkin!"

Tok tok tok

"Hyung boleh aku masuk?" teriak Jaejoong dari luar

"Ne" jawab Yunho singkat

Ckleek

"Hyung, kau sudah akan berangkat?" tanya Jaejoong to the point

"Ne" jawabnya singkat

"Berhati-hati ne hyung" pesan Jaejoong

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" goda Yunho

"Tentu saja!" kesal Jaejoong

"Ne ne aku akan berhati-hati" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong "Sebelumnya kau harus memberi kekuatan untukku" bisik Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit bergairah

"A- apa maksudmu hyung?" gagap Jaejoong

"Pura-pura tidak mengerti eoh?" Yunho mulai bermain di ceruk leher Jaejoong mengendus bau namja yang selalu memabukannya ini

"Hyung, jangAhh- jangan sekarang enghh" lenguh Jaejoong

"Tapi aku menginginkan ini Jae..." ucap Yunho sambil menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Jaejoong

"Aaaah hyungghh" desah Jaejoong tertahan yang membuat senyum Yunho semakin lebar.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyung" panggil Taemin dari luar kamar

"Mengganggu saja" gumam Yunho yang masih terus bermain dengan sesuatu di selangkangan jaejoong

"Hyungh hentikhaanh, cepat kau temui Taemin" ucap Jaejoong berusaha mendorong Yunho yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong

"Ne ne" ucapnya malas

"Kau akan ku antar ke tempat Donghae dan Kibum sementara aku dan Taemin pergi, aku tidak ingin jika si gila itu berbuat macam-macam padamu" khawatir Yunho

"Arasso hyung"

"Masuk Tae" perintah Yunho

Cklek

"Apa aku menganggu?" taya Taemin

"Ani, aku hanya sedang 'bersiap-siap' tadi" bohong Yunho

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Ingat Tae, kau jangan sampai hilang dari pandanganku saat di sana, arra?"

"Ne hyung"

"Kajja, kita berangkat, aku harus mengantar Jaejoong ketempat Donghae terlebih dahulu" ucapnya

"Ne" ucap keduanya...

.

.

* * *

"Ku titipkan Jaejoong pada kalian" tutur Yunho sebelum pergi dari apartement Donghae

"Ne kami pasti akan melindunginya" balas Kibum

"Ne ne pasti!" timpal Donghae

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri hyung" kesal Jaejoong yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil

"Arra, kaja Taemin kita harus seger menyelesaikan masalah ini" ucap Yunho yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu

"Semoga semuanya cepat selesai ya tuhan" batin Jaejoong

* * *

Sekarang Yunho dan Taemin berada beberapa meter dari rumah yang diyakini Taemin tempat Yoochun menyandera ummanya.

"Kau yakin di sini?" tanya Yunho

"Ne hyung, aku tidak tau dimana persisnya, karena aku hanya diperbolehkan melihat umma dari layar monitor" tuturnya

"Begitu kah" gumam Yunho

"Kau lihat kan hyung, penjaga gerbangnya saja sangat banyak" tunjuk Taemin pada para penjaga gerbang rumah tersebut

"Mereka hanya hama yang sangat mudah untuk dibasmi" ucap Yunho dengan smirknya "Tunggu disini"

"Hyung!" pekik Taemin melihat Yunho sudah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dengan percaya dirinya "Tuhan lindungi Yunho hyung" batinnya sambil memejamkan matanya

5 menit kemudian...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bingung Yunho

"Eh kau belum mati hyung?" bingung Taemin "Omo, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" kaget Taemin ketika melihat para penjaga tersebut sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri

"Tenang saja, aku tidak membunuh mereka" santai Yunho

"Tapi mereka? Kalah? Bagaimana bisa?" bingung Taemin

"Banyak tanya" gumam Yunho

Yunho pun mengajak Taemin keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dengan santainya melewati penjaga-penjaga yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya tersebut.

"Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya" batin Taemin yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan!" seru salah satu security yang memergoki Yunho dan Taemin baru ingin masuk

Seeeeet

Crash

"Aaaaaaargh" pekik Taemin tak sengaja "Hyung kau membunuhnya" kaget Taemin

"Aku hanya menebas mulutnya, itu tidak akan membuatnya mati tae. Setidaknya dia tidak dapat memberitahu bahwa aku yang sudah melukainya" ucap Yunho dengan santainya

Sementara Taemin hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Yunho yang terus berjalan tanpa merasa kasihan pada makhluk yang terlihat terkapar kesakitan akibat tebasan katananya.

"Aku pikir kau bukan 'lebih dari cukup' tapi 'lebih dari lebih' hyung" batin Taemin

"Palli" hardiknya

"N- ne hyung" gagap Taemin

"Aku baru tau kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku Yoochun ah" batin Yunho melihat rumah yang menurutnya cukup berkelas

"Hyung ini ruangannya, ruangan kendali umma"

"Mmm" angguknya

Yunho pun segera membuka pintu tanpa beban sedikitpun, sementara Taemin hanya bisa kagum dengankeberanian hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Itu, itu monitornya, tapi bagaimana cara kita menemukanumma hyung" keluh Taemin sambil menunjuk layar monitor yang tidak menampakkan apapun

"Kalian cari mati" kedatangan beberapa namja bertubuh besar yang cukup mengagetkan Yunho

Namun bukan seorang Jung Yunho namanya jika menunjukan sisi kaget apalagi takutnya.

"Ani, kalianlah yang cari mati" ucap Yunho yang kini telah siap dengan katana dan kuda-kudanya

Merekapun saling serang tapi sepertinya lebih terlihat seperti pengeroyokan terhadap Yunho. Namun tak lama setelahnya terdengarlah teriakan-terikan pilu dari para security yang sepertinya telah ditebas habis oleh Yunho.

"Kau akan ku ampuni" ucapya sambil menjambak rambut salah security yang dipaksanya untuk menunjukan tempat Heechul di sekap

"Agkh aku tidak akan mengatakannya" kekehnya

BUGH!

"Tidak ada gunanya kau melawan, jika kau tidak menunjukannya maka kau akan mati seperti teman-temanmu yang lain" bentak Yunho "Tunjukan atau ku penggal lehermu!" hardiknya

"Ne ne a- aku akan uhk menunjukkannya" ucap sang security terpaksa

"Bagus! cepat jalan" ucap Yunho sembari sembari menodongkan katananya.

Mereka melewati sebuah jembatan penghubung antara rumah tersebut dan hutan yang berada di belakangnya, dan menampakan sebuah ruangan yang tidak begitu besar yang dijaga oleh beberapa pengewal.

"Itu tempatnya"

"Arigato" Ucap yunho dan mulai mengayun kan lagi katananya ke arah kaki pengawal yang tadi membawanya

Craack

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGHH, BAJINGAN!"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau mengumpat" seringainya

"Kau kejam hyung" gumam Taemin

"Heh"

Kini Taemin hanya bisa berdoa semoga sang umma baik-baik saja hingga sekarang.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk beberapa pengawal yang masih berda didepan ruangan tersebut

"Tidak tidak! aku tidak akan tega" ucapnya

"Tapi mereka tega memperlakukan ummamu seperti itu" ucap Yunho "Arra, balikan badanmu dan tunggu di sini sampai aku panggil" ucapnya

"Tapi hyu-"

Belum sempat Taemin mengajukan protesnya Yunho sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Yunho saat ini.

10 menit kemudian...

"Tae kemarilah"

Taeminpun segera menuruti perintah Yunho dan tak satupun lagi pengawal yang dilihatnya.

"Ka- kau kemanakan mereka hyung?" bingung Taemin

"Tidak usah memikirkan itu, sekarang kau masuk dan pastikan ummamu baik-baik saja" ucapnya dingin

"n- ne"

Perlahan Taemin meangkahkan kakinya memberanikan diri embuka pintu yang segelnya terlihat sudah terpotong oleh tebasan katana Yunho.

"Umma, kau didalam?" panggilnya "Umma~" panggilnya lagi

"Tae- taemin kau kah itu?" ucap Heechul

"Ne, ini aku umma" ucap Taemin mendekat

"Jangan kemari Tae!" pekik sang umma

"Kenap- AAAARGGH" pekik taemin ketik tiba-tiba saja pisau-pisau runcing mucul dari bawah lantai beruntung dia msih sempat menghindar meski sekarang kakinya terhayut dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Gwenchana?" kaget Yunho melihat Taemin terluka

"Appo hyung" rengeknya

"Bodoh!" gumam Yunho

Yunho mengerahkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan 'bingo' segera Yunho menarik tuas jebakan tersebut guna menon-aktifkannya.

"Kau benar-benar merancang rumah ini dengan baik Yoochun!" batinnya

Taemin masih setia dengan ringisannya karena memang luka dikakinya cukup dalam

"Tunggu disini, aku yang akan membawa ummamu" ucap Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Taemin.

Yunho membuka tirai yang menghalangi jarak padang antara dia dan umma Taemin, menampakan sosok yang benar-benar dirindukannya sejak lama, mungkin dicintainya?

"He- heenim hyung" gagap Yunho

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Reaksi Heechul saat ini terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah melihat hantu.

"Hyung" panggil Yunho lagi

"Jangan! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" pekik Heechul

"N- ne mian hyung hiks" kini yunho menangis. Yunho? Menangis? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Hyung, aku takut di sini, bisakan kita pulang sekarang" panggil Taemin yang membuyarkan segala pikiran Yunho tentang sosok yang berada di depannya

"Ne, kaja hyung" ucapnya dan langsung memapah Heechul untuk turun dari ranjangnya agar segera meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Sungguh aku pikir bahwa kau masih hidup hanyalah sebuah kebohongan hyung, dan kenapa kau merahasiakan hubungan darahmu dengan Leeteuk dariku dulu hyung!" batin Yunho menangis

* * *

_Flasback On_

"_Aku akan pergi lusa Yunho, aku akan melahirkan anak kita di tempat halmonie di Jepang" ucap seorang namja cantik_

"_Kenapa hyung, kau tidak ingin membesarannya denganku? Aku appanya hyung" prustasi Yunho Yunho_

"_Aku tidak ingin kau berseteru dengan Yesung, kau tau dia sangat tergila-gila padaku! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka yun hiks" isak Heechul _

"_Aku akan melawannya untukmu hyung" kekeh Yunho_

"Pabbo, sama saja kau memintanya untuk membunuhmu. _Kau masih terlalu muda untuk melawannya Yunho ah" nasehat Heechul_

"_Heenim hyung~" lirih Yunho_

"_Percayalah aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, kumohon lupakanlah aku" mohon Heechul_

"_Baik jika itu yang hyung inginkan" pasrah Yunho pada akhirnya_

"_hikss mian Yunho" lirih Heechul_

"_Aku minta saat anak kita lahir beri dia marga Lee" ucapnya dingin_

"_Wae? Aku akan memberinya marga Jung" bingung Heechul_

"_Aku tidak ingin dia memakai marga Jung ataupun Kim"_

"_Tapi kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku tidak ingin!" bentaknya_

"_Arasso, aku akan menamainya dengan marga Lee, aku berjanji" ucap Heechul akhirnya_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hari kepergianmu telah tiba hyung" ucap Yunho tanpa melepas pelukannya pada hyungnya ini_

"_Ne"_

_Perlahan Yunho memperkecil jarak antara dia dan kekasihnya ini memberikan ciuman perpisahan untuknya, ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan perasaan._

"_Jika kita saling bertemu suatu hari nanti berpura-puralah tidak saling mengenal" mohon Heechul_

"_Tapi hyung-"_

"_Kau mencintaiku bukan?" potong Heechul dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Yunho "Kalau memang kau mencintaku tolong turuti permintaan ku ini Yun" mohonnya lagi_

"_Arasso" jawabnya malas_

"_Nanti hingga saatnya nanti kita akan bertemu pada moment yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan" Heechul berbicara sambil mengelus rambut Yunho_

"_Setelah kau tidak lagi melihat punggungku, maka anggap Heenim sudah mati" ucapnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Yunho _

"_Ne" angguk Yunho _

"_Aku pergi" _

_Chu_

_Sekali lgi ciuman singkat yang didaratkan oleh Heechul membuat bulir bening mengalir dari manik musang Yunho._

"_Jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihat air matamu" Heechul mengusap pipi Yunho, menghapus air matanya_

"_Hiks, jaga dirimu hyung" lirihnya_

_Heechulpun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pesawat yang sudah siap berangkat mengantar kepergiannya._

"_Heenim sudah mati!" gumam Yunho saat tak dilihatnya lagi Heechul_

_Flasback Off_

.

.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan Yunho hanya malamun memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong? Pada Yoochun? Setelah kembalinya Heechul sekarang.

"Apa ini moment tak terlupakan yang kau maksud hyung?" batin Yunho "Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Apa aku juga masih mencintaimu? Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong" prustasi Yunho

Mereka telah tiba di kediaman Jung dan tak menampakkan adanya keberadaan Yoochun.

"Kalian bawa Taemin kekamar, hubungi dokter pribadi Jung dan kalian pastikan jangan sampai Yoochun mendekatinya, dia sepertinya pingsan karena karena mengeluarkan banyak darah" perintah Yunho

"Ne tuan" angguk mereka mengerti

"Hyung kita harus bicara" ucapnya sambil menarik kasar Heechul

"Lepas yun, kau menyakitiku!" pekiknya namun tak dihiraukan oleh Yunho

Blaaam

Ditutup Yunho kasar pintu kamarnya, menguncinya.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu" ucapnya memeluk Heechul

"Yun-"

"Kau tau bagaimana sakitnya hati ini mengetahui kau akan menikah dengan Yesung saat itu? Dan kau tau bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat mendengarmu ditabrak oleh Siwon, sungguh aku ingin membunuh Siwon saat itu" racau Yunho sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Heechul

"Yunho-"

"Tapi tidak aku mengingat janjiku hyung!" ucapnya sambil menangkup kedua wajah Heechul "Dan sekarang kau kembali, kau kembali untukku kan hyung?" ucap Yunho

"Yun, kau terlalu cerewet" keluh Heechul

"Taemin? Apa dia anak ku?" tanya Yunho lagi

Dan Heechul hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Yoochun?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Ah, awalnya dia menyelamatkanku dari peristiwa tabrakan itu Yun, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh cinta padaku. Memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya. Aku menolak dengan harapan dapat bertemu lagi denganmu yun, hiks" kini tangis Heechul mulai menjadi

"Tapi dia gila! dia mengurungku seperti peliharaannya Yun" isak Heechul

"Aku akan membunuhmu Yoochun! Tak perduli kau adalah dongsaengku" geram Yunho yang kini menarik Heechul dalam pelukannya. "Kau sudah menyakiti semua orang yang ku cintai"

"Aku berhasil membunuh Yesung hyung" bangga Yunho

"Jinjja?" ucap Heechul sambil menghapus air matanya

"Ne" angguk Yunho "Dan ku juga mengambil lagi anak leeteuk hyung yang dulu diculik oleh Yesung" turunya lagi

"Leeteuk hyung, aku merindukannya. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" pinta Heechul

"Ne tentu saja, dia sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini hyung, tapi saat ini aku lebih membutuhkanpu hyung" ucap Yunho yang kini menggedong Heechul ala bridal merebahkannya perlahan pada ranjang king size miliknya. Menindihnya. Melumat habis bibir yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut.

"Kau egh- tidak berubah yun" ucap Heechul disela-sela ciuman bergairah mereka.

Sekarang mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan. Bercumbu seperti halnya dulu mereka melakukannya, rasa bahagia yang mereka rasakan saat ini tak bisa lagi digambarkan dengan kata-kata, rasa rindu yang menyeruak membuat Yunho melupakan Jaejoong yang masih berstatus sebagai 'kekasihnya'.

.

.

.

**TBC Kah?**

**.**

**.**

**Ni author makin ngawuuur wkwkwk :v**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jadi kacau -_-**

**Gomawo buat yang masih stay**

** : nah dah kejawabkan mbak siapa yang dateng? Kekeke makasih reviewnya**

**ifa. **** : awalnya gk niat bikin Yoochun jadi jahat, eh malah kebablasan wkwkwk :v ty ty **

**Tinggalkan jejak ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tears Of Love**

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Lee Taemin

Park JungSoo (Leeteuk)

Kim Heechul

Lee Donghae

Kim KIbum

And Other

Maaf kalau cerita tidak sesuai dengan judulnya.

Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa.

Happy Reading ^,^

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

_"Leeteuk hyung, aku merindukannya. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" pinta Heechul_

_"Ne tentu saja, dia sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini hyung, tapi saat ini aku lebih membutuhkanmu hyung" ucap Yunho yang kini menggedong Heechul ala bridal merebahkannya perlahan pada ranjang king size miliknya. Menindihnya. Melumat habis bibir yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut._

_"Kau egh- tidak berubah yun" ucap Heechul disela-sela ciuman bergairah mereka._

_Sekarang mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan. Bercumbu seperti halnya dulu mereka melakukannya, rasa bahagia yang mereka rasakan saat ini tak bisa lagi digambarkan dengan kata-kata, rasa rindu yang menyeruak membuat Yunho melupakan Jaejoong yang masih berstatus sebagai 'kekasihnya'._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Part 12**

"Kenapa Yunho hyung belum memberi kabar padaku Hae" gerutu seorang namja cantik yang tengah mondar-mandir tak karuan "Apa mungkin dia telah- ah tidak tidak itu tidak mungkin!" gerutunya lagi

"Hyung tenang saja, duduklah kau membuatku pusing" keluh Donghae

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Donghae-ah, ini sudah hampir tengah malam" kekeh Jaejoong

"Mungkin saja Yunho hyung kelelahan dan langsung pulang" Donghae mencoba menjelaskan

"Dia tidak mungkin melupakan aku yang masih di sini Hae, kau tak lihat betapa kekehnya dia ingin mengajakku pulang kemarin malam" bantah Jaejoong

"Ah terserah hyung saja lah"

"Sudah kalian berdua tidak usah ribut" tegur Kibum yang sedari tadi merasa terganggu dengan ocehan dua namja cantik ini

"Kami tidak ribut!" pekik mereka bersamaan sambil melotot kearah Kibum

"Apanya yang tidak ribut" batin Kibum

"Yunho hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" gumam Jaejoong lagi

"Lebih baik sekarang kalian berdua tidur" surah Kibum

"Ne Jae hyung aku juga sudah mengantuk" timpal Donghae

"Kalian boleh tidur duluan, aku kan menemani umma sambil menunggu kabar dari Yunho hyung" kekeh Jaejoong

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu, tapi jangan sampai kau mengganggu istirahat Leeteuk-ssi ne" jelas Kibum

"Ok" ucap Jaejoong dan berangsur pergi menuju Leeteuk's room

.

.

.

* * *

Tok tok tok

"Umma boleh aku masuk?"

"Ne" ucap suara dari dalam

"Eh apa dia belum tidur?" batin Jaejoong

Dengan sangat perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar sang umma agar tidak membuatnya terganggu. Terlihat kini Leeteuk tengah duduk bersila dengan arah pandangan kosong yang tidak jelas.

"Umma~" panggil Jaejoong memberanikan diri

Tak ada jawaban dari Leeteuk, Jaejoong hanya mendapat sebuah pandangan yang mengiris hati dari sang umma.

"Gw- gwenchana umma?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidar Leeteuk.

"Ne" singkatnya

"Apa umma memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya perlahan

"Heechul" gumam Leeteuk pelan

"Apa aku katakan sekarang kalau sebenarnya Heechul masih hidup- ah tapi aku takut itu akan berdampak buruk padanya" ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Jae..."

"Ne umma" jawab Jaejoong semangat

"Umma merindukan appa" adunya pada Jaejoong

"Nado umma hiks hiks" dibawanya Leeteuk dalam pelukannya

"Aku senang" gumam Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"Ne?" bingung Leeteuk

"Ani umma hiks hiks" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Jaejoong menangis, menangis bahagia karena untuk kali pertama Leeteuk menyebut dirinya 'umma' saat berbicara dengannya.

"Pelukanmu hangat seperti Siwon" ucapnya lagi

"Jinjja umma?" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya

"Ne" singkatnya "Perlahan aku dapat merasakan bahwa kau memang anakku" gumamnya pelan masih dalam pelukan Jaejoong

"Gomawo umma. Gomawo karena telah memberiku kesempatan merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu" batin Jaejoong lagi

.

.

.

* * *

"Yun-ahh hentikhan aku lelah ahh jangan sekarang" ucap Heechul sambil mendorong tubuh yang sedari tadi menindihnya

"Wae hyung? tanya Yunho dengan polosnya

"Aku lelah Yun" keluhnya

"Kau tidak berubah hyung, tetap cantik seperti terakhir kita bertemu" ucapnya sambil membelai lembut pipi Heechul

"Aku tampan" kesalnya sambil menggeplak kepala Yunho

"Dan tetap galak" gumamnya lagi

"Mwo?"

"Ani hyung ani, tidak apa-apa hehe" cengengesan Yunho yang kini merebahkan diri dengan damainya dipangkuan Heechul

Yunho memang sangat berbeda jika sudah berhadapan dengan Heechul dia akan menjadi lebih manja jadi lupakanlah Yunho yang berwibawa dan cuek seperti bagaimana sifatnya sehari-hari saat Heechul tak ada.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan pada Taemin tentangku hyung?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba

"Ne, tapi tidak untuk saat ini Yun" jawab Heechul "Kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin sampai membuatnya malah menjadi membencimu" sambungnya lagi

"Hmm arasso hyung" paham Yunho

"Kau bilang anak Leeteuk hyung ada padamu?"

"Ne, sekarang aku jadi merindukan namjaching-" ucapnya terpotong "Jaejoong!" pekiknya kemudian

Seketika juga Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera memakai pakaiannya yang tadinya berserakan entah karena apa.

"Kau mau kemana yun?" bingung Heechul yang melihat Yunho gelabakan

"Menjemput Jaejoong hyung tunggu disini ne" ucapnya sambil terus berlari

"Aish anak itu" gumam Heechul sambil berlari kecil dari tempat tidur pintu kamarnya

"Hyung, kunci pintunya pastikan tidak ada yang masuk sebelum aku kembali" titah Yunho lagi

"Arasso"

.

.

.

* * *

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku terlalu bahagia dengan kehadiran Heechul sampai-sampai aku melupakannya, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan pada Heechul dan Jaejoong sekarang?" keluh Yunho "...dan kau Yoochun! Kau akan tahu apa akibat dari perbuatanmu. Aaaah semua masalah ini akan membuatku gila!" umpatnya sembari memukul setir mobil yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Hae-ah, sepertinya ada tamu" ucap Kibum

"Tengah malam seperti ini siapa yang datang" racau Donghae yang kini masih betah terlelap dalam pelukan Kibum

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Aihs! Hyung kau saja bukakan pintu" suruh Donghae seenaknya lalu mendorong Kibum

"Dasar kau ini"

Dengan berat hati Kibum pun berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju pintu utama apartemen tersebut

"Yunho" gumamnya saat membukakan pintu.

"Mana Jaejoong mian aku lupa menjemputnya aku terlalu lelah"

"Sudah ku tebak. Dia ada dikamar Leeteuk, biar ku antar" ucapnya lalu berjalan dengan Yunho yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah tidur" ucap Kibum pelan "Apa kau ingin membawanya malam ini juga?" tanyanya lagi

"Membiarkannya di sini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk" ucap Yunho dalam hati

"Yunho-ssi" panggil Kibum

"Ah ne, Kibum aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Yunho lalu menarik Kibum menjauh dari kamar tersebut

"Apa yang ingin anda ceritakan Yunho-ssi?" penasaran Kibum

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu" keluh Yunho "Aku ingin menceritakan sedikit masalaluku, ini agak sedikit berhubungan dengan Jaejoong ah ani dengan semuanya" ralatnya

"Apa itu?"

"Jaejoong itu kekasihku" ucap Yunho seduktif

"Ne ku tau" balas Kibum malas

"Dan Taemin itu adalah anakku" ucap Yunho to the point

"MWO!? Apa mak- mmmph"

"Aish kau brisik sekali" ucanya sambil membekap mulut Kibum "aku tidak ingin Donghae dan Jaejoong mendengarnya" ucapnya sambil berbisik

Kibumpun mengangguk mengerti masih dalam bekapan tangan Yunho.

"Heechul, dia itu kekasihku dulu dan Taemin adalah anakku dan Heechul" jelas Yunho

"Kau hanya menambah masalah Yunho-ssi" ucap Kibum

"Maka dari itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana Jaejoong?"

"Itu yang sekarang aku pikirkan. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jaejoong tapi aku juga tak mungkin menelantarkan Heenim yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki anak dariku" prustasinya

"Heenim?" bingung Kibum

"Heechul, Heenim adalah panggilan ku untuknya" jelas Yunho

"Memang susah berada dalam kasus seperti anda" jelas Kibum serius dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada

"Karena anda seorang psikolog mungkin anda dapat membantu masalah saya"

"Berarti kita juga harus membicarakan mengenai biaya" ucap Kibum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Mwo?"

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda Yunho"

"Aish, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, apa aku harus menikahi keduanya?" tanya Yunho dengan bodohnya

"Maruk" gumam Kibum pelan

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ahh ani, ngantuk aku bilang ngatuk" kilah Kibum

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika Jaejoong tinggal di sini untuk beberapa saat?" tanya Yunho

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi jika Jaejoong bertanya apa alasannya kau menitipkannya di sini kau akan mengatakan apa? Bukankah waktu itu kau yang memaksanya untuk pulang? Dan sekarang kau menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disini bukankah itu hanya akan membuatnya curiga Yunho-ssi" jelas kibum panjang lebar

"Aku tinggal mengatakan demi keselamatannya"

"Keselamatan?" bingung Kibum

"Ne, dengan dia tinggal di sini untuk beberapa saat akan menghindarkannya dari niat buruk Yoochun"

"Ummmm" angguk Kibum

"Aku hanya perlu menjaga Jaejoong agar tidak bertemu dengan Heechul untuk beberapa saat"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat cari jalan keluar untuk masalahmu Yunho-ssi, karena tidak mungkin menahan mereka untuk tidak bertemu. Belum lagi Heechul pasti ingin bertumu dengan hyungnya yang mana itu ummanya Jaejoong" jelas Kibum lagi

"Kita bisa mempertemukannya saat Jaejoong dan Donghae sekolah bukan?"

"Ya sudah aku terus akan membantu selama aku mampu" ucap Kibum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho

.

.

.

* * *

Kibum baru menutup pintu kamarnya dan sudah dikagetkan dengan lemparan bantal yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Kau mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku hyung?" cegat seorang namja cantik

"Hae-ah" kaget Kibum

"Kau mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" ucapnya lagi tanpa menatap Kibum

"Ayolah Hae jangan merajuk seperti ini" ucapnya mencoba mendekat namun dengan cepat ditangkis oleh Donghae

"Kau ingin berbohong padaku hyung? Apa selama ini cintamu juga sebuah kebohongan?" racaunya tak jelas

"Jangan mulai Donghae-ah" ucap Kibum

"Ceritakan padaku" ucapnya sambil menduduk dirinya ditepian kasur Kibum

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya jad-"

"Ceritakan padaku!" potong Donghae

"Arasso begini ceritanya... (skip time) jadi kau mengertikan? Jangan sampai Jaejoong mengetahuinya" ucap Kibum mencoba menjelskan

"Ne" angguknya mantap

"Sekali saja bibir indah ini membocorkannya maka hancurlah semuanya" ucap Kibum sambil mencubit pelan bibir Donghae

"Hyung!" rajuknya

"Donghae-ah kau sangat cantik" ucap Kibum dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Hyu- emphh"

Dengan cepat Kibum menyumpal bibir tipis donghae dengan bibirnya, menyesap nya perlahan awalnya hanya Kibum yang aktif melumat bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Donghae namun lama kelamaan Donghae juga larut dalam permainan Kibum dan membalas lumatan-lumatan tersebut.

Lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut saling membagi kehangatan yang mereka punya.

"Hyung, saranghae" ucap Donghae disela ciuman mereka

"Nado" balas Kibum dan lagi dengan cepat melumat bibir yang selalu menjadi candu baginya tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong terbangun saat jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dilihatnya sang umma masih tidur dengan wajah damai di sampingnya.

"Apa Yunho hyung benar-benar tidak menjemputku?" itu kata pertama yang digumamkan Jaejoong saat bangunnya

Dengan sangat perlahan Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur agar tidak menganggu tidur sang umma, berjalan keluar mencari pasokan air untuk tubuhnya yang dirasa sudah kekurangan cairan.

"Eh Jae kau sudah bangun" sapa Kibum saat Jaejoong melewati ruang gym di apartemen tersebut

"Mmm ne hyung" jawabnya singkat tanpa mendekati Kibum

"Tadi malam Yunho kesini"

"Jinjja?" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Ne, tapi dia tidak tega membangunkanmu Jae" jelas Kibum lagi

"Hmm" angguk Jaejoong

"Yunho menyuruhku mengantarmu sekolah hari ini, dia bilang kau sudah beberapa hari tidak masuk"

"Ne, tapi bagaimana dengan seragamku?" tanya Jaejoong

"Kau bisa memakai milik Donghae untuk sementara"

"Ne, hyung aku ingin kedapur, haus" ucapnya sambil menggosok-gosok tenggorokannya

"Haha ne Jae" ucap Kibum lalu kembali pada aktifitas olahraganya

"Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat merindukanmu Yunho hyung" gumamnya sambil terus berjalan menuju dapur

.

.

.

* * *

"Umma! Mana umma!" pekik Taemin saat pertama bangun dari tidurnya

Taemin langsung berlari dari kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan apapun dan...

BRUK

"Awww appo" ringisnya "Aish berdarah lagi" gumamnya

Taemin terjatuh. jelas saja karena luka di kakinya pastilah belum kering karena kejadian kemarin.

"Tae, gwenchana?" panik Yunho

"N-ne, gwe- gwenchana" ucapnya sambil mencoba berdiri

"Pabo, kakimu berdarah lagi, kembalilah ke kamar" titah Yunho yang kini memapah Taemin untuk berdiri

"Aku ingin bertemu umma hyung" ucapnya lemah

"Hyung kau bilang? Seharusnya kau memanggilku appa Tae" ucap Yunho dalam hati

"Hyung!" rengeknya

"Ah ne, tapi sepertinya ummamu masih tidur"

"Biar saja, aku hanya ingin memastikan dia sudah aman" ucap Taemin

"Arasso"

"Hyung, kenapa aku tidak melihat Yoochun dua hari ini?"

"Molla, dia memang selalu begitu jika udah di korea"

"Bagaimana jika dia pulang saat hyung tak ada dan membawa ummaku lagi" khawatir Taemin

"Tidak akan! Pegang ucapanku" ucapnya meyakinkan Taemin

"Ne hyung"

.

.

* * *

"Kau masuklah, aku masih ada urusan titah Yunho pada Taemin yang kini berada di depan kamar Yunho tempat Heechul beristirahat tadi malam

"Arasso hyung"

Ckleek

"Umma!" pekik Taemin sambil memeluk sang umma yang terlihat sedang mengeringkan rambutnya

"Heh, kau mengagetkanku chagi"

"Aku merindukanmu hiks hikss" isaknya "...aku tidak menyangka dapat memelukmu lagi umma hiks"

"Nado sayang, umma juga merindukanmu" ucapnya berbalik dan membalas pelukan sang anak

"Apa Yoochun selalu menyakiti umma?"

"Ani, dia hanya megurung umma, tidak sekalipun pernah menyakiti umma" jujur Heecul

"Umma, Donghae~" gumam Taemin

"Ne, mana dia umma juga merindukannya"

"Dia juga menghilang tidak lama setelah menghilangnya umma" tutur Taemin

"Mwo?" kaget Heechul

"Mian umma aku tidak bisa menjaga dongsaengku hikss" isak Taemin masih dalam pelukan Heechul

"Ani ini bukan salahmu chagi, kita akan mencarinya bersama nanti" ucap Heechul "Apa kau juga menyembunyikan Donghae-ku Yoochun keparat!" batin Heechul

"Apa kita bisa menemukannya umma?" ragu Taemin

"Kita harus berusaha" jawab Heechul meyakinkan sang anak

Sementara Yunho hanya bisa menatap sedih dari luar kamar tersebut, menyaksikan kebahagian yang seharusnya juga dirasakannya karena kembalinya Heechul dan anaknya.

"Jaejoongie~ Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika kau mengetahui pamanmu adalah ibu dari anakku?" gumam Yunho

.

.

.

* * *

"Bangsat! Kalian tidak becus hah! Kemana ratuku?" bentak Yoochun pada para pengawalnya yang tadinya terikat dibelakang bangunan tempat Heechul disekap dulu

"Kau, katakan siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" ucapnya mencengkram leher salah satu pengawalnya

"Akh kami tidak meng- uhk mengenalnya tuan" ucap sang pengawal susah payah

"Ada berapa orang memangnya! Hingga kalian kalah bodoh!" umpatnya

"Dia uhk hanya sendirian tuan uhk"

"Sendirian!?" ucapnya memastikan

"N-ne" gagap yang lain "Dia m-mengalahkan kami hanya dengan sekali serang tuan, dia orang yang kuat, dia juga membawa sebuah katana" timpal yang lain

"Katana?" tanyanya memastikan "Apa orangnya seperti ini?" ucapnya menunjukan photo yang berada di ponselnya

"Uhk, ne dia orangnya tuan" jawab pengawal yang masih dicengkram Yoochun

"Bajingan!" ucapnya seraya menghempaskan kasar cengkramannya "Itu berarti Heechul ada di tangan Yunho hyung! Apa urusanmu dengan Heechul, apa Taemin telah mengadukannya padamu?" prustasi Yoochun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya "Tapi untuk apa kau membantunya" sambungnya lagi

Sementara yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan bos mereka yang terlihat sangat gusar.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan jika sudah begini, aku tidak mungkin melawan Yunho hyung keparat itu!" gumam Yoochun lagi

"Ak tidak tahu untuk apa kau mengambil Heechul dariku tapi jika kau mencoba mengambil milikku, maka biarkan aku mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu juga hyung" ucap Yoochun dengan seringai yang menyeramkan

.

.

.

**TBC kah?**

**Nah naah~**

**Chap yang ini agak sedikit pendek dari yang kemarin-kemarin nah gomenna chingu~**

**Gomen kalau ceritanya membosankan -_-**

**Makasih buat yang masih stay**

**.**

**Bales-bales :D**

** : yang sabar mbak jangan kebawa emosi gitu hehehe ini cerita pasti happy ending kok tenang aja :D ikut terus ceritanya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne ^^ gomawooo**

**haruko2277**** : Jae kan ceritanya gak punya banyak temen disini mbak. mau siapa yang dijadiin pihak ketiganya, masa iya jae selungkuh sama Taemin atau Donghae wkwkwkwk jangan bosan ninggalin jejak ne ^^**

**jaejae : jah ini lagi masa Jae malah sma Yoochun ikuti terus ne, gomawo reviewnya, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi ne ^^**

**ifa. **** : bukannya Yunho main serobot mbak itukan chulie emang masalalunya dia hehe gomawoo reviewnya, tinggalkan jejak lagi ne :D**

**irengiovanny : gowamo reviewnya chingu :) tinggalkan jejak lagi ne :D**

**taeminnieDa**** : Yunho cintanya sama author wkwkwk ikuti terus ne. Gomawo review dan jangan lupa tinggalkan lagi jejaknya ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tears Of Love**

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Lee Taemin

Park JungSoo (Leeteuk)

Kim Heechul

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

And Other

Maaf kalau cerita tidak sesuai dengan judulnya.

Cerita hanya fiktif belaka mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama, tokoh, karakter, tempat, ataupun peristiwa.

Happy Reading ^,^

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Aku tidak tahu untuk apa kau mengambil Heechul dariku tapi jika kau mencoba mengambil milikku, maka biarkan aku mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu juga hyung" ucap Yoochun dengan seringai yang menyeramkan._

_._

_._

_._

**Part 13**

**At YoonHo's Room**

Gusar dan gelisah kira-kira itu kalimat yang tepat untuk perasaan sorang Jung Yunho saat ini. Dia harus menangani tiga orang yang membuat hidupnya sangat rumit dalam waktu bersamaan. Jaejoong? Heechul? Yoochun? Mengingat nama-nama itu saja sudah cukup membuat Yunho serasa ingin memenggal kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mungkin memilih salah satu di antara mereka! Memilih kalian menurutku lebih menyulitkan dibandingkan aku harus membunuh Yoochun dongsaengku sendiri" prustasi Yunho

"Yun" panggil sebuah suara tiba-tiba

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung" Yunho kini mendekati Heechul yang berada di ambang pintu kamarnya

"Mian"

"Ada apa hyung? Kau merindukanku?" Godanya

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Heechul balik bertanya

"Ani" jawab Yunho yang kini bergelayut manja memeluk Heechul dari belakang sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang nan mulusnya.

"Lepas sebentar yun aku ingin bicara" ucapnya sembari mendorong pelan Yunho

"Tidak mau" kekehnya

"Yun" tegurnya lagi hingga akhirnya Yunho mau melepas pelukannya

"Kau bilang kemarin ingin mempertemukanku dengan Leeteuk hyung, kapan?" pinta Heechul

"Ne, hari ini kita akan hyung"

"Dan kau bilang tadi malam ingin menjemput siapa itu? Jaejoong ya Jaejoong" penasaran Heechul

Degh..

Jantung Yunho seakan memompa 10 kali lebih cepat saat Heechul menyebut nama Jaejoong.

"Ah itu ano, kemarin dia tertidur jadi aku tidak tega mengajaknya pulang" gagap Yunho

"Benarkah?" ragu Heechul

"Ne hyung, k-kaja kau bersiap-siap, bukankah kau ingin bertemu Leeteuk hyung" ucap Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan

Dan berhasil seketika itu juga Heechul kembali kekamar Taemin yang juga menjadi kamarnya untuk sementara.

"Aku harus membawa pulang Heechul sebelum Jaejoong pulang dari sekolahnya" gumam Yunho

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku malas masuk, bagaimana kalau kita bolos hyung" saran Donghae yang merasa jengah saat melihat gerbang sekolahnya

"Yang benar saja donghae-ah, aku sudah berhari-hari tidak masuk dan sekarang kau mengajakku bolos? Belum lagi aku sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi aku ujian" omel Jaejoong

"Arasso arasso" pasrah Donghae akhirnya

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba

"Bertahan?" bingung Jaejoong

"Ne, aku tau semua orang di sekolah ini membencimu" ucapnya lagi

"Oh, itu sangat mudah Donghae ah. Kau hanya perlu untuk tidak menghiraukan meraka" ucap Jaejoong ringan

"Bagaimana bisa, aku pasti akan pindah sekolah jika jadi kau hyung" tutur Donghae yang kini keluar dari mobilnya

"Ne, dulu Yesung appa juga sering menawarkan untuk pindah sekolah bahkan hingga keluar negeri, namun aku selalu menolak karena aku sudah terlanjur menyayangi sekolah ini, tidak tahu mengapa" jelas Jaejoong yang kini juga mengikuti Donghae keluar dari mobilnya

"Hmmm" angguk Donghae mengerti "Apa kau menyayangi err Yesung appa mu itu hyung?" tanya Donghae hati-hati

Jaejoong berhenti berjalan dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, hingga akhirnya seulas senyum melengkung di bibir ceri miliknya.

"Tentu aku menyayanginya" jawab Jaejoong "Meski dia penyebab semua kesialan yang kuterima hingga kini, namun dia jugalah yang merawatku dari aku masih bayi, jadi aku menghargainya sama seperti ku menghargai Leeteuk umma dan Siwon appa" tutur Jaejoong lagi

"Oh begitu" sungut Donghae "Hyung kita berpisah di sini ne? Atau kau mau ikut ke kelasku?" tawar Donghae polos

"Pabo! Kau pikir aku mau kembali ke kelas dua lagi" ucapnya sambil memukul pelan kepala Donghae

"Hehe, sampai nanti hyung" ucap donghae sambil berlari

"Ne ne" gumam Jaejoong

.

.

"Hyung kau pulang dengan supir Kibum hyung tidak apa-apakan? Aku ingin menemani Kibum hyung sebentar" ucap Donghae

"Ne, nikmati waktu kalian" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Kau antar dia ke apartement Donghae, pastikan dia selamat" tiah Kibum pada sang supir saat Jaejoong sudah memasuki mobilnya "Kau tunggu saja di apartement Donghae sementara Yunho belum menjemputmu" pesan Kibum pada Jaejoong

"Ne" angguk Jaejoong mengerti

.

.

* * *

"Teuki hyung hiks hiks a-aku merindukanmu" isak namja cantik yang kini memeluk hyung cantiknya

"He-heechulie kau kah? Benarkah kau?" girang Leeteuk sambil meraba-raba wajah sang Dongsaeng yang kini berada teat di depannya

"Ne ini aku hyung hiks" ucapnya dan lagi mengeratkan pelukan mereka

"B-bagaimana bisa? Kau? Bukankah kau sudah-?" ucap Leeteuk terbata

"Ceritanya sangat panjang hyung dan itu tidak penting yang terpenting sekarang aku ada di sini untukmu hyung" ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan pelukannya

"Hiks hiks perlahan" gumam Leeteuk

"Ne?" bingung Heechul

"Perlahan orang yang hyung cintai kembali hiks hiks Jaejoong anakku dan sekarang kau Chulie" tutur Leeteuk yang kini sedang menangis sesenggukan

"Sudah cukup kau mengeluarkan air mata ini hyung, sudah cukup kau merasa sakit belasan tahun ini" ucap Heechul sambil mengelus pipi Leeteuk yang basah akan air mata

"Hiks ne ne" ucapnya juga ikut menghaus air matanya sendiri

"Jaejoong? Mana dia? Aku ingin melihat keponakanku, apa dia secantik diriku hyung?" narsis Heechul

"Kau ini, tentu saja dia cantik" bangga Leeteuk

"Mana dia hyung?" penasaran Heechul

"Sebelum pergi tadi di mengatakan ingin sekolah bersama Donghae" ucap Leeteuk

"Donghae" gumam Heechul

"Ne?"

"Ah tidak hyung, di sini kau tinggal dengan siapa hyung?"

"Aku baru beberapa hari di sini Chulie-ah, ini apartement Donghae"

"Siapa Donghae" gumam Heechul lagi

"Sepertinya dia hoobae Jaejoong di sekolah Chulie-ah" jawab Leeteuk sekenanya

"Hmmm" angguknya mengerti "Apa mungkin? Ah tidak memang nama Donghae hanya satu di dunia ini" batin Heechul

"Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" tanya Leeteuk lagi

"Yunho, tapi dia hanya mengantar ku karena dia bilang masih memiliki urusan lain dengan seseorang (Taemin)"

"Umm" kini Leeteuk yang meangguk mengerti

"Ah sudah siang" ucapnya sambil melirik jam yang terpapar didinding kamar Leeteuk "apa kau lapar hyung? Aku bisa memasakan sesuatu jika kau ingin" tawar Heechul

"Ani, bertemu denganmu membat rasa laparku hilang Chulie-ah" ucapnya sambil memeluk lagi sang dongsaeng

"Aish kau ini hyung, kau perlu makan. Jika kau tidak ingin makan masakanku aku akan membelikannya untukmu" tawarnya lagi

"Andwee!" pekik Leeteuk

"Wae hyung?" bingung Heechul

"Aku takut kau tidak akan kembali lagi Chulie-ah hiks aku takut ini hanya mimpi" ucapnya tanpa melepas pelukannya

"Arasso, kita memasak di dapur saja bagaimana?" tawar Heechul lagi

"Ne" angguk Leeteuk

"Kalau begitu kajja" ucapnya sambil menari perlahan tangan Leeteuk

.

.

.

"Sebentar hyung, aku ingin ke toilet" bohong Heechul

"Ne" angguk Leeteuk yang masih asik dengan masakannya

"Kamar Donghae aku harus mencarinya"

Hanya tersisa dua kamar disini Heechul masuk pada kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari dapur namun tidak menemukan apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa itu kamar Donghae.

"Ini pasti kamarnya" gumam Heechul

Perlahan Heechul menelusuri kamar yang lumayan luas tersebut dan ditata cukup menarik menurutnya melihat satu-persatu pigura yang tersusun di tembok kamar tersebut.

Pandangan Heechul tertuju pada sebuah laci membukanya perlahan dan "Kau Donghae anakku! Aku yakin sekarang" gumamnya sambil memegang kalung yang berada dalam laci tersebut

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang" seru Jaejoong saat memasuki apartemen Donghae "Umma~" panggilnya

Tidak ada jawaban hingga akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar sang Umma mungkin saja sang umma sedang tertidur pikirnya. Namun sesampainya di kamar tak didapatinya jua sang umma yang dicarinya.

"Umma kau dimana?" khawatir Jaejoong

"Eh? Kau Jaejoong?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang memergoki Jaejoong berada di kamar Leeteuk

"Ne" jawabnya singkat "Nugu?" tanyanya hati-hati

"Dia dongsaeng umma Jaejoongie" ucap Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba muncul "Kau bisa memanggilnya ajushi atau ahjuma jika kau ingin" terang Leeteuk

"Kau mengajarkan yang tidak benar hyung, aku laki-laki tentu di harus memanggilku ajushi" kekeh Heechul

"Tapi kuu cantik" kekeh Leeteuk

"Tampan lebih tepatnya" Heechul tak mau kalah

Sementara Jaejoong hanya cengo(?) memandang dua orang berumur yang sedang beradu mulut di depannya.

"Jae, kau sudah makan?" tanya Leeteuk

"Ne, aku sudah makan bersama Donghae di sekolah umma" jawabnya

"Lalu mana Donghae" sambar Heechul

"Dia bilang ini pergi menemani Kibum" jelas Jaejoong

"Apa Donghae pemilik apartement ini anaku?" batin Heechul "Lalu siapa itu Kibum dan apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini jika memang benar dia anakku" ucapnya lagi namun masih tetap dalam hati

"Chuli-ah gwenchana?" tanya Leeteuk yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Heechul

"N-ne hyung gwenchana" bohongnya

"Berarti aku dan Taemin adalah saudara sepupu?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba

Heechul mengangguk ragu ketika mendengar pertanyaan ragu.

"Taemin? Nugu?" bingung Leeteuk

"Anakku hyung" jawabnya pelan

"Anakmu? Anak Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk lagi

"Bukan" singkat Heechul

"Lalu? Sekarang kau harus menjelaskannya padaku Chuli-ah" paksa Leeteuk

"Belum saatnya hyung, belum saatnya kalian mengetahui bahwa Taemin adalah darah daging Yunho" batin Heechul

"Chuli-ah!" panggil Leeteuk lagi

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita duduk agar aku bisa bercerita dengan nyaman" sarannya

Merekapun duduk bersama diranjang milik Leeteuk.

"Taemin adalah anakku, dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu sekarang tentang siapa appanya" ucap Heechul to the point "...dan anakku dengan Yesung juga menghilang tak lama setelah Yoochun menyekapku" sambungnya lagi

"Yoochun? Menyekapmu?" bingung Leeteuk yang masih belum tahu duduk perkaranya

"Ah aku lupa menceritakannya padamu hyung, begini... (skip time again) begitu ceritanya hyung" ucap Heechul panjang lebar

"Apa benar Yoochun seperti itu?" kaget Leeteuk

"Memang tak terlihat jika kau melihat dari wajahnya hyung, tapi jika kau mengetahui dalamnya seorang Yoochun maka kau akan menemukan psikopat paling mengerikan di dunia" ucapnya ngeri.

"Ternyata kau juga mengalami hidup yang menyakitkan Chuli-ah" iba Leeteuk

"Kaupun juga" balas Heechul

Ting Tong

Anggaplah begitu bunyi bel di apartement milik Donghae ini.

"Sebentar biar kulihat" ucap Jaejoong setelah langsung melompat dari tempat tidur Leeteuk "Semoga Yunho hyung" girang Jaejoong

"Kenapa anak itu" bingung Heecul melihat tingkah Jaejoong

Ckleeek

"Jaejoong?" kaget Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang membukakan pintu untuknya "Kau sudah pulang?" paniknya

"Wae?" bingung Jaejoong

"Kajja masuk hyung, kau juga Taemin aku sudah bertemu dengan Heecul ajushi, kami bertiga sudah bercerita banyak tadi" adunya girang pada Yunho yang kini sudah terlihat sangat pucat.

"Siapa yang datang Jae?" tanya Leeteuk

"Yunho hyung umma" ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik paksa lengan Yunho agar masuk kekamar Leeteuk

"Aku di sini saja Jae" tolak Yunho

"Kau ini kenapa hyung, kaja kita masuk" ucapnya girang

Yunho mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang menatap Heechul yang kini terlihat menautkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah manja Jaejoong pada Yunho. Sementara Taemin kini telah merapatkan dirinya lagi pada sang umma.

"Apa tadi menyenangkan?" tanya Heechul sambil mengelus rambut Taemin

"Ne umma" girang Taemin

"Hyung" tegur Jaejooong

"N-ne jae ah" gagap Yunho

"Kenapa kau begitu pucat?" tanyanya "Kau demam?" ucapnya sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Yunho

"Ani" ucapnya menepis tangan Jaejoong pelang

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" batin Heechul

"Kalian ini jangan bermesraan di depan kami" celetuk Taemin

"Bermesraan" gumam Heechul

"Pacaran di tempat lain saja" celetuk Taemin lagi yang sukses membuat wajah Yunto semakin pucat

"Pacaran? Apa maksud Taemin" batin Heechul masih dalam diamnya

Heechul memandang Yunho sebentar. Sebuah pandangan yang meminta sebuah penjelasan tentang perkataan sang anak.

"Tae, Jae kalian berdua bisa keluar sebentar kami ingin berbicara" pinta Heechul datar dingin

"Sekarang aku dapat merasakan aura hitam dalam dirimua" batin Yunho saat melihat mata Heechul

"Ne" patuh keduanya dan kemudian melenggang keluar dari kamar tersebut

"Ada apa Chulie-ah?" bingung Leeteuk

"Hyung tau siapa ayahnya Taemin" kini Heechul berucap dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca

"Nugu?"

"Dia" tun juknya pana Yunho sementara Yunho hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menghindari tatapn Heechul padanya.

"Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda Chulie-ah" sargah Leeteuk

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda hyung?" ucapnya lagi

"Heechul hyung benar hyung, aku ayah dari Taemin" kini Yunho angkat bicara

"Mwo?" bingung Leeteuk lagi

"Kau? Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Jaejoong?" tembak Heechul

"Itu a-aku-"

"Jawab saja Yunho!" ucapnya dengan nada yang agak sedikit tinggi

"Hyung ak-"

"Jawab!" bentaknya lagi

"Chulie-ah~" tegur Leeteuk

"Ne ne ne!" teriak Yunho pada akhirnya "Aku memiliki hubungan dengannya hyung" Yunho mengaku

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak awal?" tanyanya dingin

"Kau pikir itu mudah hyung? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian! Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu juga tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong" ucap Yunho mencoba membela diri

"Aku bisa melepasmu jika kau ingin" ucap Heechul dingin

"Mwo? Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi hyung!" pekiknya

"Kalau begitu lepaskan Jaejoong"

"Mian hyung, aku juga tidak bisa, sungguh tidak mungkin untuk memilih salah satu di antara kalian" pekik Yunho lagi

"Cih" decih Heechul "Jadi ku tetpa ingin bersamaku juga Jaejoong? Begitu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada meremehkan

"Ne" jujur Yunho

"Bermimpi saja Yunho!" bentaknya

"Chulie-ah pelankan suaramu, jangan sampai anak-anak mendengarnya" saran Leeteuk

Krieeet

Pintu terbuka tampaklah sosok Jaejoong yang kini telah berlinang air mata "Percuma umma" isak Jaejoong

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya" timpalnya lagi

"Jaejoong!" panik Yunho

Sementara Heechul masih setia dengan diamnya, sungguh tidak terpikir dibenaknya bahwa rivalnya adalah keponakannya sendiri.

"Jadi Taemin anakmu hyung?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum masih dengan air mata yang berlinang "Kalau begitu tetaplah bersama Heechul hyung, aku baik-baik saja" bohongnya lagi dan pergi begitu saja di ikuti Leeteuk yang mengejarnya.

"Kau? Appaku?" bingung Taemin yang kini berdiri mematung tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong tadi "Umma kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku" pekik Taemin

"Mian Tae, benar Yunho dia appamu" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya

Sementara Yunho hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Ini seperti puncak dari kesialan Yunho selama hidupnya. Bingung mana yang harus dia pilih, tetap di sini bersama Heechul atau mengejar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

* * *

"Donghae Kibum hah hah Jaejoong kejar dia aku tidak kuat berlari~" ucap Leeteuk yang terlihat terengah-engah di depan pintu apartement

"Jaejoong?" bingung Donghae

"Neh, dia baru saja turun memasuki lift"

"Ne Leeteuk-ssi kau tenang saja, lebih baik kau kembali kekamarmu karena kondisimu belum benar-benar baik" panik Kibum pada Leeteuk "ne biar aku dan Kibum yang mengejar Jaejoong" timpal Donghae

"Aku mohon~" pinta Leeteuk sebelum akhirnya Donghae dan Kibum pergi lagi.

"Bahkan baru beberapa jam aku merasakan hangatnya berada di tengah-tengah keluarga seperti ini, kenapa jadi seperti ini! kenapa kalian berdua harus berhubungan dengan pria yang sama" miris Leeteuk yang kini terduduk di depan apartement Donghae hingga akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

"Kejar Jaejoong" titah Heechul "Kejar dia jika kalian tidak ingin Yoochun mencelakainya!" teriak Heechul lagi

Yunho sadar dari diamnya dengan cepat Yunho berlari setelah sebelumnya kata-kata Heechul berngiang berulang-ulang ditelinganya

"Jaejoong ah~" gumamnya sambil terus berlari menuju parkir area mobilnya

"Hyung" paniknya melihat Leeteuk yang tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu apartement "Hyung hyung" panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Leeteuk

"Leeteuk hyung biar aku yang mengurusnya, sebaiknya kau cepat kejar Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho yang sudah berada di belakang Yunho

Perlahan Yunho mengangguk dan menyerahkan Leeteuk pada Heechul "Mian hyung, tapi keselamatan Jaejoong sangan penting sekarang" gumamnya sambil terus berlari.

"Tae kau jaga Leeteuk sementara kunci apartement, umma akan mengikuti Yunho" titah Heeechul

"Tapi umma-"

"Tae" bujuk sang umma

Hingga akihrnya Taemin berkata "ne" atas permintaannya

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong menyusuri gang yang cukup sepi didekat apartementnya hingga akhirnya...

Grep

"KAU! Lepas bajingan!" pekik Jaejoong yang merasa sebelah tangannya digenggam erat oleh orang yang tak asing baginya

"Tak akan sebelum Yunho mengembalikan Heechul padaku"

"Itu bukan urusanku!" bentak Jaejoong berani

Krek

"Aaaaaaargh" jerit histeris Jaejoong saat tangan kurusnya diputar paksa oleh Yoochun. Patahkah? Molla namun sepertinya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" ucapnya sambil mendorong tubuh ringkih Jaejoong hingga tersungkur

Dor Dor Dor

Peluru melayang dan tepat mengenai Lengan Donghae dan Kibum yang rupanya mengintainya. "Bodoh! Kalian kesini hanya mengantar nyawa!" pekiknya saat melihat keuanya terkapar kesakitan dengan lengan penuh darah.

"Donghae-ah, Kibum hyung!" pekik Jaejoong "KAU! KEPARAT!" bentaknya pada Yoochun

Duagh...

"Sudah kukatakan jangan melawanku!" bentaknya lagi setelah menendang keras wajah Jaejoong

"Kau terlalu banyak menyakiti orang Yoochun ah"

"Kau dtang hyung?" ucapnya tanpa melihat arah suara "Aku sudah bisa menebaknya, kau tak akan membiarkan namja kesayanganmu ini sendirian kan" ucapnya sambil menjambak rambut Jaejoong menampakan wajah Jaejoong yang kini penuh memar.

Yunho mendekat, berjalan dengan tenangnya menuju Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Kau ingat terakhir kau melawanku Yoochun-ah?" tegur Yunho

"Akut tidak akan pernah melupakan itu hyung" ucap Yoochun yang kini bergerak mundur tanpa melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Jaejoong

"Lalu kenapa kau masih melawanku?"

"Karena kau mengambil milikku!" bentaknya

"Asal kau tau Yoochun ah, Heenim itu milikku sejak dulu!" ucapnya dengan manik musang yang semakin mengeluarkan aura mengerikan

"Aku tau itu! Aku lebih banyak tau tentangnya dari pada kau hyung! Karena aku sudah menggagahi seluruh tubuhnya" bangga Yoochun

Urat-urat kemarahan Yunho kini dapat terlihat setelah mendengar perkataan Yoochun.

Seeet

Crash

Entah apa yang terjadi kini Jaejoong sudah berada di tangan Yunho dan membiarkan Yoochun mwncicipi sedikit rasa khas sayatan katana miliknya.

"Sakitkah? Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak melawanku!" ucap Yunho sambil membopong Jaejoong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri

"Akh kau, ke-uhk keparat Hyung!" umpat Yoochun

"Mengumpatlah selagi kau bisa" ucapnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan dongsaengnya tersebut.

Perlahan Yoochun mengangkat pistol yang berada di tangannya, membidikkan nya kearah Yunho dan...

Dor!

Bruk

Yunho tertembak? Atau Jaejoong? Ani Yunho hanya terjatuh begitu juga dengan Jeejoong, meninggalkan seorang namja cantik yang kini membiarkan timah panas bersarang di dada sebelah kirinya, dengan air mata yang dihiasi seyum meski tetap terlihat menyakitkan bagi Yunho.

Dengan segala amarahnya Yunho mendekat ke arah Yoochun menebaskan berulang kali katananya kearah Yoochun tanpa mengingat lagi status kakak beradiknya. Donghae dan Kibum yang masih berada diambang kesadaran ikut menyaksikan bagaimana tragisnya keluarga yang menurut mereka gila ini.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan hyuuuuuuuuuung!" teriak Yunho dengan tangis yang menjadi-jadi

"haha" tawa hambar Heechul yang terdengar sanat menyakitkan di telinga Yunho "j-jaga Taemin ne uhk, dan jangan sakiti Jaejoong arra? Jaga mereka" pesan Heechul padanya

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung!" pekik Yunho

Keadaan saat seperti Siwon menyelamatkannya dulu seperti terulang kembali hari ini.

"Hyung bertahan hyung, kita akan hidup bahagia bersama dengan Taemin!" pekik Yunho

"Uhk, Donghae jaga di-uhk dia untuk ku yunh ahh dia anak ku" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan Kalung yang ditemukan Heechul di kamar Donghae

"hiks hiks hyung!" isak Yunho

"Ingat Yun, cukup sampai di sini uhk uhk, penderitaan keluarga ini, k-khau harush berjanjih padaku" ucap Heechul susah payah "Hiduplah dengan bahagia" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya meregang nyawa dalam pelukan Yunho

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!" Pekiknya "Tidak cukupkah Siwon yang mati di depanku sekarang kau!" teriaknya

.

.

.

**END Ya~**

**Sumpah gak tega buat my Heechul meregang nyawa kayak gini sebenarnya T.T tapi mau bagaimana lagi dari pada Jaejoong atau Yunho yang mati nanti malah makin gak seru endingnya hehehe**

**Terimakasih buat semua review untuk fic ini, itu membuat saya semakin bersemangat dalam berkarya ^.^**

**Balas-balas~**

**Jaena : dah beres ni ff wkwkwk gomawo dah ikutin ^^**

**IchecassiopeiaJaejoong : dan beres ficnya mbak, wkwkwk capek mikir gini gitu, maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan maklum karena saya baru-baru ini terjun kedunia perfanfican :D**

**Jaejae : gomawo dah review, semoga puas edengan endingnya :D **

**Haruko2277 : dah end mbak, gimana gimana? Sesuai harapan atau tidak ending yang saya buat**

**Irengiovanny : tuh biar gak rumit jadi di end sampai part ini aja ne hehe pusing juga author mikirinnya -_-**

**Taeminida : dah end, pusiaang awak mikirin buat ini fic bisa end di part ini hehe, puas kah dengan endnya? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coming Soon **

**Tears Of Love 2nd **

**^.^**

Menurut pemikiran author masih banyak masalah yang perlu dirumuskan dalam fic ini jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat Tears Of Love 2ndnya saja hehehe :D

Tapi berhubung saya sebentar lagi akan menghadapi final test semester ini jadi musti konsen sama kuliah dulu (-_-")

Sekian cuap-cuapnya, arigato~

**^.^ **


End file.
